


Kilka dziwnych chwil

by derRoteVogel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derRoteVogel/pseuds/derRoteVogel
Summary: Śnieżyca, ciężko ranny Eren, kontrola żandarmów i odrobina zbyt sentymentalnych myśli powodują u kaprala specyficzny niepokój. Sytuacje, które rozdzielone nie miałyby znaczenia, kumulując się doprowadzają do nagłej zmiany akcji. Pada jedno wyznanie skierowane do niewłaściwej osoby. Trochę krwi, odrobina alkoholu i kilka dziwnych chwil doprowadza do zdarzenia, które nie powinno mieć miejsca.





	1. Ty i Twoja siostra

Zielone tęczówki na próżno próbowały dostrzec coś w przestrzeni. Obserwowały nikłe ruchy światła, zlewające się cienie i szarości. W ustach czuł ten charakterystyczny, metaliczny posmak, a nawet powietrze wpuszczane przez spierzchnięte wargi zdawało się być cięższe i bardziej gęste niż zwykle. Dłonie paliły od ugryzień. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że byłby w stanie sam się tak okaleczyć, a jednak. Jaeger zaczynał podejrzewać, że ukrytą umiejętnością każdego człowieka jest przekraczanie narzuconych barier. Przez naturę, przez umysł, przez otoczenie...Ostatnimi czasy zwątpił w istnienie bólu nie do zniesienia. Był w stanie wytrzymać tak wiele, a jednak nadal czuł się słaby. Zarówno pod względem psychicznym i fizycznym. Oczywiście, nie przyznawałby się do tego, bo...po co? Akceptacja obecnego stanu rzeczy zdawała się tylko oddalać go od ideału. Wzoru, który chciałby naśladować, kogoś, kto teraz stał ten dobry metr od niego. Osobę tak odległą, a w obecnej sytuacji nawet niewidzialną dla tych zielonych, ślepych oczu.

 

\- Nie widzi? – padło krótkie pytanie, wypowiedziane kompletnie bez emocji.

 

\- Odzyska wzrok, Kapralu! Obiecuję! – padła odpowiedź, która rozbrzmiała dźwięcznie przedzierają się przez gęstwinę wyjątkowo ciężkiego powietrza.

 

\- Nie rusza się – padło stwierdzenie lodowatym tonem. Bijący z tego stwierdzenia chłód zdawał się móc zamrozić najmniejszą iskrę tlącą się w obecnych w pomieszczeniu osobach.

 

\- To chwilowe! Wszystkie rany u niego goją się szybciej, z tym, że... - padła nieskładna odpowiedź, tonem paradoksalnie gorącym, pełnym ekscytacji i ciekawości.

 

\- Z tym, że nie masz pojęcia, co wpływa na szybkość gojenia się ran, podobnie jak na jego przemianę. Mówiłem, żadnych eksperymentów przed tą wyprawą, Hanji. 

 

\- Podejrzewam, że mają tu wpływ emocje. Umieścimy go w pokoju z Mikasą. Obecność bliskiej osoby z pewnością... - zaczęła, jednak jej wywód przerwało raptowne otwarcie drzwi.

 

Eren nie stracił świadomości. Słyszał wszystko, każdy, najciszej wypowiedziany wyraz. Paradoksalnie był zbyt słaby, aby się ruszyć i skomunikować ze zgromadzonymi zwiadowcami. Nie pamiętał, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Wspomnienia składały się jedynie z nikłych, tańczących mu w głowie detali. Plątaniny dźwięków i obrazów. Kojarzył szelest liści, zapach trawy, ciepło bijące z parujących ciał poległych tytanów. Pamiętał jadącego przed nim kaprala. Jego rozwiane włosy i krótkie, rzucane mu spojrzenia chłodnych, kobaltowych oczu. Tak, co chwila odwracał się upewniając czy ma za sobą chłopaka. Kilka wymienionych spojrzeń bardzo dobrze zapisało się we wspomnieniach Jaegera. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty. Ta wyprawa i jej skutek pozostawał owiany tajemnicą.

 

\- Heichou! Dowódca Erwin Smith wzywa Cię do siebie. To pilne. – damski głos rozległ się w pomieszczeniu. Należał do Petry, mówiła szybko, ale rzetelnie. Jak zawsze chciała możliwie dobrze wykonać swoje obowiązki. Szczególnie, gdy zwracała się bezpośrednio do kaprala.

 

Levi przeklął pod nosem. Minął dziewczynę i nawet na nią nie spoglądając opuścił pokój. Budynek jeszcze pachniał wszelkimi środkami czystości, kapral odczuwał tylko jeden zapach. Krew Erena nachalnie wdzierała się do jego nozdrzy i była w pewien sposób przytłaczająca. Mężczyzna posiadał bardzo dobrą pamięć. Nie tylko do twarzy, ale również wszelkich zapachów, imion, słów. Obserwując Hanji niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, co czuje osoba, która tak bardzo się uzewnętrznia. Wyraz twarzy kaprala był zwykle niewzruszony, ewentualnie wyrażał różne stadia irytacji. Maska obojętności okryła go już w dzieciństwie, niczym ściana zasłaniająca niebo w podziemnej części miasta. Był szkatułką na emocje. Skrytką, która pozostawała na zawsze zamknięta. Uczucia, które inni tak chętnie manifestowali, on nauczył się tłumić w sobie. Z jednej strony cecha ta była przydatna, z drugiej, emocje lubiły zaatakować ze zdwojoną siłą. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy był sam. Dlatego sypiał po trzy godziny dziennie. Męczące wspomnienia wprawiały w bezsenność.

 

\- Co jeszcze? – rzucił, po tym jak bez pukania otworzył drzwi do gabinetu Erwina. Darował sobie wszelkie tytuły i na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że nie traktował go jak przełożonego. W praktyce ufał mu i wykonywał wszelkie, służbowe polecenia. Zwyczajnie nie był typem uległym.

 

\- Będzie kontrola z żandarmerii. – oznajmił poważnie blondyn, podnosząc wzrok znad sterty dokumentów.

 

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

 

\- To, że będą szukali najmniejszego pretekstu do aresztowania Erena. Ludzie się boją. Teoretycznie zdobyli nakaz przeszukania budynku. Niby przychodzą z normalną wizytą, ale w praktyce domyślasz się jak to będzie wyglądać. Chodzi o normy bezpieczeństwa. Nie powiedzą wprost, że szukają człowieka przybierającego postać tytana.

 

\- Przecież od razu wparują do lochów. Jeszcze jak zobaczą go w takim stanie...

 

\- No właśnie, do lochów. Do pokoju kaprala wstępu jednak nie mają. Levi, przypilnuj go tej nocy i tak wziąłeś za niego odpowiedzialność.

 

Nic nie odpowiedział. Zmrużył tylko oczy, jakby w zastanowieniu i potwierdzająco skinął głową.

 

\- Pospiesz się, mogą być w każdej chwili. – ponaglił Erwin.

 

Levi zasalutował, przyłożył dłoń do serca i miał cholerne wrażenie, że zaczyna bić szybciej. Stres? Ale czym się tak denerwował? Byli już przecież w niejednej, gorszej sytuacji... Opuścił dłoń, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Erwin zastygł w bezruchu. Jego również opanowało to dziwne uczucie. Świadomość niedokończonej sprawy. Jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, a nie mógł skuty jakąś psychiczną blokadą. Chociaż Levi zamknął za sobą drzwi, blondyn nadal wpatrywał się w nie z fascynacją. Trochę tak, jak gdyby były niewidzialne. Jakby za zasłoną bukowego drewna nadal widział sylwetkę kaprala, która brnie przez korytarz oddalając się coraz bardziej. Wyobrażał sobie skrzydła wolności poruszające się rytmicznie z każdym jego krokiem. Przywykł do tego widoku, znał go niemalże na pamięć. Levi lubił chodzić szybko, zazwyczaj coś pchało go na przód, podczas, gdy Erwin zostawał kilka kroków za nim. To właśnie dlatego zakodował sobie w głowie obraz skrzydeł wyszytych na jego ciemnozielonej pelerynie. Niby wszystkie mundury były takie same, a jednak ten, noszony przez Ackermanna zdawał się roztaczać aurę zdecydowanie większego dostojeństwa. Erwin uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg uświadamiając sobie, że nadal wpatruje się jedynie w mały fragment drzwi. Rozległ się grzmot zwiastujący nadejście burzy śnieżnej. Gabinet dowódcy rozbłysnął białym światłem. Dopiero teraz odwrócił głowę i skierował spojrzenie za okno. Ogarnęła go specyficzna nostalgia. Dlaczego ten moment był taki dziwny?

 

***  
Wszystko działo się szybko, a pośpiech nie służył precyzji. Eren, uprzednio dokładnie opatrzony, został przeniesiony do gabinetu Levi'a. Kapral instruował w tym czasie resztę zwiadowców. Nikt nie może puścić pary z ust. Iluzja serdecznych kontaktów z żandarmami powinna zmylić ich czujność. Nie mogli czuć się nadzorowani. Mieli pozwolenie na szwendanie się po lochach, skąd już zniknęły wszelkie ślady obecność Jaegera.

 

\- Widzę ich! – Armin wyjrzał przez okno obserwując czterech jeźdźców, którzy właśnie podjechali pod bramę.

 

Levi bez słowa skierował się w kierunku drzwi i wtedy dostrzegł parę dużych, dziewczęcych, okolonych gęstymi rzęsami oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z największym, możliwym wyrzutem. Przystanął na chwilę. Mierzyli się wzrokiem dosłownie kilka sekund, aż w końcu dziewczyna zdecydowała się przemówić.

 

\- Czy nie byłoby możliwości żeby... - zaczęła, ale Levi nawet nie pozwolił jej skończyć.

 

\- Nie – oznajmił stanowczo i mijając Mikasę skierował się prosto do swojego gabinetu.

 

Domyślił się jak mogło brzmieć to pytanie. W głowie ułożył już sobie kilka wersji, z których każda następna była bardziej irytująca od poprzedniej. Przekaz był jeden. Chciała być przy Erenie. Ackermann nie wątpił w to, że ten dzieciak był pierwszą osobą, o której myślała zaraz po przebudzeniu i ostatnią, nad której losem zastanawiała się idąc spać. Nie potrafił czuć do niej empatii. Z całą swoją aurą była piekielnie drażniąca. W przeciwieństwie do Levi'a odkrywała wszystkie, swoje uczucia. Czy to właśnie to był ten irytujący pierwiastek, którego nie mógł w niej zaakceptować? Jeszcze kilka minut temu nie wierzył, że coś może jeszcze bardziej spieprzyć jego nastrój. Mikasie się to udało, ale czemu? Sam nie rozumiał. Była przewidywalna, ale przecież nie zrobiła nic szczególnego... Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do swojego gabinetu, przekręcił klucz, po czym wszedł do środka. Ponownie je zamknął, tym razem od wewnątrz. Wlepił wzrok w drzwi. Nie myślał jednak o tym, co jest za nimi, lecz na osobie, która spała tuż obok. Za plecami usłyszał nierówny oddech Erena. Ogarnęła go specyficzna nostalgia. Dlaczego ten moment był taki dziwny?

 

***

 

Chłodne spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu spoczęło na owiniętej grubą kołdrą postaci, która kuliła się w jego niezbyt dużym łóżku. Poczuł się doszczętnie odarty z prywatności. Levi nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczał. Posiadał bardzo dobrą pamięć. Nie tylko do twarzy, ale również wszelkich zapachów, imion, słów, jednak za najgorsze przekleństwo uznawał pamięć ciała. Wystarczył głupi, przypadkowy dotyk w ramię od osoby, za którą nie przepadał. Potrafił czuć go przez kilka godzin, a nieraz i cały dzień. Nienawidził tego. To nie to samo, co walka, otarcia od dźwiganego na skórzanych paskach sprzętu czy głupie rany, które prędzej czy później się zagoją. Dotyk ciężko jest zmyć. Nie chodzi o to, że bywa bolesny. Po prostu czasem jest...brudny. Obrzydliwy.

 

\- Zimno – cichy szept wyrwał kaprala z rozważań.

 

Jakby mało było problemów, to jeszcze szczyl się obudził. Levi początkowo nie zareagował na jego słowa. Zapalił stojącą na komodzie świeczkę, po czym zabrał się za zdejmowanie z siebie kolejnych części munduru. Kurtkę i pelerynę zawiesił na oparciu krzesła, buty ułożył tuż obok.

 

\- Bardzo zimno – kolejny szept, tym razem brzmiący zdecydowanie mniej nieprzytomnie.

 

Levi westchnął ciężko. Został w spodniach, częściowo rozpiętej koszuli. W sumie gnojek miał rację. W pomieszczeniu panował okropny chłód. Zrezygnował z pozbywania się kolejnych elementów garderoby. Podszedł do okna upewniając się, że jest szczelnie zamknięte. Było, ale na dworze grasowała śnieżyca i lodowate powietrze mimo to wdzierało się do środka. Brunet niechętnie spojrzał na Erena, który całą kołdrę przechwycił dla siebie na dodatek układając się przy brzegu łóżka. Levi niechętnie ułożył się od ściany. Czuł się otoczony, z jednej strony dzieciakiem, a z drugiej lodowatymi murami starej twierdzy. Spojrzał na Erena i w duchu przyznał, że musiał czuć się zdecydowanie gorzej. Drżący, ubezwłasnowolniony z zasłoniętymi oczami. W końcu chłodną dłoń przyłożył do czoła dzieciaka upewniając się jak wysoką mieć może gorączkę. W tym momencie ręka Erena kurczowo złapała jego nadgarstek. Levi'a przeszedł dreszcz. Eren obrócił się kierując swoją twarz w stronę kaprala. Nastała chwila milczenia. Dzieciak zakasłał, aż w końcu zdecydował się mówić.

 

\- Mikasa – zaczął święcie przekonany, że przy nim leży dziewczyna.

 

Levi zacisnął dłoń w pięść. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę brutalnie sprowadzić go na ziemię. Przypomniał sobie jednak słowa Hanji. Co jeżeli faktycznie emocje wpływają na szybkość gojenia się ran? Może, jeżeli pomyśli, że obok jest ona to psychicznie się uspokoi i znowu zaśnie? 

 

\- Mikasa...tym razem mi nie przerywaj. Nie rób tak, nigdy więcej.

 

Brunet poczuł jak ktoś kurczowo trzyma jego dłoń. Charakterystyczne pociągnięcie w dół zasugerowało mu zmianę pozycji. Tym razem już nie siedział, ale ułożył się obok Erena. Nadal jego głowa była wyżej, niż głowa dzieciaka. Wolał patrzeć na niego z góry, poniekąd nawet to lubił. Z jakiegoś powodu był ciekawy tego, co zaraz usłyszy. Teoretycznie powinien mu przerwać i porządnie się nad tym zastanawiał. Dłoń Erena przesunęła się z jego nadgarstka na środek dłoni. Pewnie zaraz usłyszy czułe wyznania, których bynajmniej usłyszeć nie chciał. Podjął decyzję, opieprzy gówniarza i...

 

\- Ja nic nie czuję. Męczy mnie to psychicznie, za każdym razem, gdy nadstawiasz za mnie karku. Nie próbuj mi przerwać, daj dokończyć, muszę to wreszcie powiedzieć.

 

Sekunda, w której miał zamiar interweniować minęła, a za nią kolejna. Ich dłonie zderzyły się teraz palcami. Zastygły w bezruchu, ale żadna ze stron nie próbowała ich spleść. Mimo dotyku Levi nie czuł obrzydzenia. Chociaż jego twarz pozostawała beznamiętna w środku odczuwał coś w rodzaju napięcia, ekscytacji. Miał właśnie usłyszeć, co było zarezerwowane tylko dla jednej osoby. Tą osobą zdecydowanie nie był on.

 

\- Ochroniłem Cię w dzieciństwie, za co odwdzięczyłaś się z nawiązką...Jestem w rozsypce. Niewiele pamiętam z poprzedniej wyprawy ani eksperymentów. Obiecałem jednak stać się coraz lepszym, piąć do góry. Nauczę się kontrolować, ale Ty zrozum jedno. Zawsze...zawsze będziesz dla mnie najcudowniejszą siostrą, jaką mógłbym mieć. Więcej nie mogę, przepraszam.

 

Mocno złapał go za rękę. Zbyt mocno. Kapral wyrwał ją i zobaczył krew. Ugryzienia na dłoni Jeagera krwawił. Szkarłatna ciecz ubrudziła również rękę Levi'a. Brunet raptownie poderwał się z łóżka. Musiał to czymś odkazić. Słyszał kolejne przeprosiny Erena. Nie tego się spodziewał. Miało być inaczej. Miał poczuć się lepiej. Zajrzał do apteczki. Podirytowany potrząsnął pustą buteleczką wody utlenionej. Ostatecznie wyciągnął z komody butelkę spirytusu. Dostał ją kiedyś od Erwina i jeszcze nie zdążył spożytkować. Eren zamilkł dopiero wtedy, gdy materac po jego lewej stronie ugiął się ponownie pod ciężarem kolejnej osoby. Podniósł się do siadu.

 

\- Jesteś na mnie zła?

 

Levi milczał. Usiadł po turecku. Energicznie chwycił jego dłoń kładąc sobie na kolanach. Zdjął zakrwawiony bandaż i nie mając go gdzie położyć ostatecznie rzucił na podłogę. Godziło to z jego poczuciem estetyki, dlatego skrzywił się mocno. Odkręcił butelkę, a metalowy korek wydał charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie. Polał mu rękę. Dzieciak krzyknął, aż podskoczył. Woń alkoholu zmieszanego z krwią rozniosła się po pokoju. Kilka głębszy oddechów. Nie wiedzieć, czemu Levi przystawił butelkę do ust. Napił się. Czuł jak gorąca ciecz rozgrzewa go od środka. Wyłączył się. Nie słuchał skomlącego gnojka, dopóki nie poczuł czyjejś dłoni. Najpierw na swoim łokciu, potem przedramieniu, aż w końcu ręce. Tak, podał Erenowi tę butelkę. Mało tego. Zbliżył się do niego pomagając się napić. Z rozbawieniem oglądał jak dzieciak krzywi się i marszczy nos, ale siłą rzeczy to przełknął. Bez zapijania. Brawo, szczylu. 

 

\- Cieplej – oznajmił Eren, tym razem zdecydowanie bardziej opanowanym głosem.

 

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane napić się z Mikasą. Była nadopiekuńcza zachowywała się jak matka, a teraz...teraz zdawała się inna. Nie czuł nawet od niej tych intensywnych, lawendowych perfum, za którymi nie przepadł. Wystawił butelkę w stronę siedzącej obok osoby.  
Levi pociągnął kolejny łyk, po czym zdecydował się odstawić spirytus na szafę nocną. Żeby to zrobić musiał pochylić się nad Erenem. Szybki ruch, ale gdy powracał do poprzedniej pozycji ktoś ponownie go dotknął. Znowu ramię, znowu łokieć, przedramię, ręka...

 

\- Czuję krew. To moja krew?

 

Eren poczuł się swobodniej. Tak, jakby ktoś oczyścił go ze wszelkich wyrzutów sumienia. Nie można kazać sercu bić szybciej, ranom mniej krwawić, a uczuciom zniknąć. Wszystko w świecie miało swój bieg. Splótł ich palce ponownie. Ręce cuchnące krwią zmieszaną z alkoholem. Nadal lepsze od tej piekielnie słodkiej lawendy.

 

Nie rozumiejąc, co nim kieruje Levi przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Przejechał palcem po zewnętrznej stronie ręki Erena. Niemożliwe. Rany zaczęły się zasklepiać. Więc to wszystko, co mówiła Hanji o emocjach jest prawdą? Chodziło o spokój psychiczny?

 

\- Przepraszam, ja...ja...jeszcze przed chwilą...

 

Eren nie rozumiał samego siebie. Gdy zaczynał tę rozmowę ona była siostrą, a teraz ta bliskość zdawała się być najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą, jakiej kiedykolwiek zaznał. Milczeli. Słyszeli jedynie swoje oddechy, które rytmicznie przyspieszały. Właściwie prawie się nie dotykali, a rozmowę Erena można było nazwać raczej monologiem. Mimo to powstało napięcie. Cisza zdawała się być nie do zniesienia. 

 

Levi uniósł się na kolanach i w tym właśnie momencie Eren gwałtowniej pochylił się w jego stronę. Centymetr, niemalże stykali się nosami. Czuli na sobie ciepłe oddechy. Woń alkoholu, krwi, zapach szamponu, którego obsesyjnie używał Levi i trawy, na którą opadł Eren po odzyskaniu ludzkiej postaci. Tłumione emocje, obsesja czystości i chory pęd za doskonałością.  
Ostatnia Nadzieja Ludzkości i Najsilniejszy Człowiek Ludzkości. Chrzanić ludzkość. Ludzie są słabi. Ludzie się mylą, lecz przecież...oni też są tylko ludźmi. 

 

Eren siedział, a klęczący tuż obok Levi znów mógł patrzeć na niego z góry. Poczuł buzujący przypływ adrenaliny. Przywarł do jego warg. Dał gnojkowi sekundę na odwzajemnienie, a gdy on tylko je rozchylił kapral stracił wszelkie hamulce. Całowali się namiętnie. Nie jak para nieśmiałych zadurzonych gówniarzy, ale jak rozdzieleni kochankowie tęskniący za sobą całe lata.

 

Przerwał im kolejny grzmot. Pękła cienka nić śliny łącząca ich usta. Levi odruchowo skierował wzrok za okno. Śnieżyca rozhulała się na dobre, a płatki śniegu ze zdwojoną siłą uderzyły o okno. Ciepłe dłonie Erena pozostawały splecione na jego karku. Zabawne, kapral nawet nie pamiętał momentu, w którym dzieciak się na nim uwiesił. Nabrał w płuca powietrza usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Taaak...to było zaraz po tym, jak wplótł mu dłoń we włosy i...

 

Znowu nastała ta niezręczna cisza. Ona również zaatakowała ze zdwojoną siłą. Jeżeli gnojek zdążył go złapać go za włosy z pewnością miał już stuprocentową pewność, że nie leży w łóżku z "siostrzyczką". 

 

Ogarnęła ich specyficzna nostalgia. Dlaczego ten moment był taki dziwny?


	2. II. Ty i Twoje ciało

Czas stanął w miejscu, a w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się tak cicho, że każdy, uderzają o szybę płatek śniegu zdawał się być prawdziwym jazgotem. Levi miał wrażenie, że w tej paskudnej ciszy jest w stanie dosłyszeć trzaskanie maleńkiego płomyczka w stojącej na komodzie świeczce. Zastygli w bezruchu. Najdziwniejsze było to, że bali się nawet głośno oddychać. Tak, jakby ten, który wyda z siebie jakikolwiek, choćby najcichszy odgłos stanie się automatycznie odpowiedzialny za całe to zajście. Eren nie sądził, że da się perwersyjnie oddychać. Teraz jednak wstrzymywał oddech licząc na jakikolwiek gest ze strony kaprala. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Levi przyjął podobną taktykę. Ani drgnął. Rozpoczęła się cicha walka. Czy przegrany, który jako pierwszy się wycofa automatycznie zostanie sprawcą całego zdarzenia? Levi poczuł jak uścisk na jego karku ulega znacznemu poluzowaniu. Eren nieśmiało zabrał ręce. Paradoksalnie, nie sprawiło to, że Ackermann został psychicznie oczyszczony z odpowiedzialności. Eren to jeszcze dzieciak. Nawet nie umiał się całować. To, do czego doszło przed chwilą, każde muśnięcie ust, niezdarne otarcia języka miały tylko prowokować bardziej doświadczonego partnera. Levi pocałował go świadomie i z premedytacją. Nie miał jednak stu procentowej pewności, co do intencji Erena. Dlaczego nie przerwał pocałunku, gdy wiedział, że robi to z drugim mężczyzną? Chciał tego? A może bał się swojego przełożonego? Ackermanna ogarnęły wyrzuty sumienia. Miewał je cholernie rzadko, ale jak już męczyły, to naprawdę potwornie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że mu się podobało. Tak, ten niewinny, niedoświadczony, mały gówniarz go pociągał. Nie chciał go do siebie zrazić. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić ani przestraszyć. Dyscyplina to jedno, ale gdy chodziło o dotyk bardziej seksualny... To mogło być toksyczne. Szczególnie, że dla tego szczyla to chyba pierwsze, jakiekolwiek doświadczenie. Ironia losu, przelizać się z przełożonym. Niezapomniany, pierwszy pocałunek.

Levi drwił w myślach z samego siebie. Z niewiadomych przyczyn uznał Erena za najczystszy i zarazem najpiękniejszy element tego pedantycznego pomieszczenia. Sam poczuł się brudny, nieczysty i obrzydliwy. Kiedy brunet prowadził niemą rozmowę z samym sobą, Eren zdecydował się wrócić do pozycji leżącej. W tym właśnie momencie Levi poczuł jak coś brutalnie ciągnie go w dół. W ostatniej chwili zaparł się dłonią o brzeg łóżka. Rozległ się charakterystyczny brzdęk metalu. Dosłownie uderzył biodrami o biodra dzieciaka, a twarzą zawisł nad nim. Gdyby jedną ręką nie przytrzymał się krawędzi łóżka, a drugiej nie przełożył przez Erena, aby oprzeć na materacu, teraz z pewnością leżałby na nim plackiem. Poruszył biodrami próbując uświadomić sobie, co tak właściwie się stało....

Pierdzielone paski od trójwymiarowego manewru. Dlaczego nie odpiął tego sprzętu do końca? Gdy się całowali skórzane elementy zaczepiły się o pasek spodni Erena...

 

Szybki ruch. Levi po omacku sięgnął do tych pasków próbując wyczuć, w którym dokładnie miejscu metalowa część haczy o element paska. Eren najwyraźniej zrozumiał, co się stało, ponieważ również zaczął szukać miejsca, w którym zaczepiły się elementy. Koszulka bruneta podwinęła się nieco i właśnie tam znalazła się ręka dzieciaka. Dotykała malutkiego, ciepłego kawałka skóry. Przypadkowo odkrytego fragmentu ciała na wysokości paska od spodni kaprala. Chłopak westchnął, trochę zbyt szybko. Obaj zrozumieli, że jednak faktycznie...da się zbyt głośno oddychać. Eren był skrępowany. Czuł się niezręcznie. Był zawstydzony, ubezwłasnowolniony i na granicy podniecenia. Wiedział to, znał swoje ciało. Zaczął desperacko szamotać się z tym paskiem, na co on brzęczał tylko mocniej w charakterystyczny, nieprzyjemny dla uszu sposób.

\- Dobra, zostaw – warknął Levi.

Pierwsze słowa, po pierwszym pocałunku. Okropnie ciepłe i jeszcze bardziej romantyczne, jednak Levi naprawdę chciał mu ulżyć. Widział, że gnojek jest zawstydzony. Chciał go odciążyć, uspokoić, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie potrafi. Nie znał się na czułości. Gdyby wiedział, co uspokoi Erena z pewnością, by to powiedział. Niestety, nie miał bladego pojęcia. To nie jego działka.

Eren cofnął dłoń, a Levi pomógł ułożyć im się na boku. Siłą rzeczy przylgnęli do siebie. Postanowił, że jutro upora się z tymi paskami. Nie chciał go teraz szarpać.

\- Śpij już. – mruknął, a znaczyło to tyle, co „dobranoc".

Stykali się biodrami i brzuchami, a głowa Erena odruchowo oparła się o ramię kaprala. Levi naprawdę chciał go teraz przytulić. Położyć rękę w pasie i objąć, bo tak chyba powinno być. Mimo to nie wykonał żadnego, takiego ruchu. Nie znał się na bliskości. Sam nie doświadczył jej w takiej postaci i zrozumiał, że nie potrafiłby go tak po prostu przytulić. Ręce miał sztywne, trzymane wzdłuż ciała, a jednak było mu przyjemne. Może się nie obejmowali, ale jednak przylgnęli do siebie. Całe zimno zniknęło gdzieś za grubą, okrywającą ich ciała pierzyną.

Właściwie nic się nie stało.

Nic nie zrobili.

Do niczego nie doszło.

Przed zaśnięciem Levi zadawał sobie stale to samo pytanie. Dlaczego czuł się jakby go przeleciał? Przecież NIC nie zrobili, a jednak wszystko w tym cholernym łóżku zdawało się pachnieć seksem.


	3. III. Ty i Twoja czystość

W życiu bywają takie sytuacje, kiedy jest się zmuszonym do prowadzenia dialogu z osobą, której nie tyle się nie zna, co zwyczajnie poznawać nie chce. Do takich chwil musiał przywyknąć dowódca Erwin Smith obcując z Żandarmerią. Było koło drugiej w nocy, a oni nadal siedzieli. Niczym nachalni goście, którzy mimo licznych sugestii nie wykazują najmniejszej chęci powrotu do domu. Zostali przyjęci w jadalni. Przy dużym, okrągłym stole siedziało kilka osób. Ponure pomieszczenie oświetlały liczne świeczniki, których łuny odbijały się na ciemnych ścianach tworząc kuliste, jasne wzory. Na stole znajdowały się kufle starego, dobrego i piwa oraz cała miska zdecydowanie za twardych ciastek, które na tę okazję upiekła Hanji. Niechętnie po nie sięgano, za to alkoholu ubywało w pokaźnych ilościach. Tylko Armin odważył się jednego spróbować, co zakończyło się zachłyśnięciem i śmiechem reszty kompanów. Erwin cieszył się z faktu, że ma ze sobą swoich towarzyszy. Zwiadowcy chętnie dołączyli się do tego wymuszonego przyjęcia. Chociaż nikt w jednoznaczny sposób nie poruszył tego tematu nadzorcy z Żandarmerii niewątpliwie przyszli tu z powodu Erena. Po przeszukaniu wszystkich możliwych zakamarków najwyraźniej stwierdzili jednak, że skorzystają z okazji do skosztowania słynnego ze swojego wyjątkowego smaku piwa, ukrytego w beczkach, w piwnicy twierdzy należącej do Korpusu Zwiadowczego.

\- Już trzeba było podać im ten spirytus, który... - szepnął Erwin do osoby siedzącej po jego prawej stronie.

W tym właśnie momencie na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. No tak, siedziała tam Mikasa. Jej ciemne, duże oczy przyglądały mu się niepewnie. Oczywiście, były ku temu powody. To nie do niej skierował słowa dowódca. Miejsce po jego prawicy zawsze zajmował Levi. Zdążył do tego przywyknąć. Mało tego, nawet to lubił. Rozumiał, że brak naburmuszonego kurdupla skutecznie psuje mu nastrój. Ackermann był nietykalny, opryskliwy i diabelsko bezpośredni. Mimo to Erwin go lubił. Wpatrując się w fałszywe uśmieszki żandarmów w duchu przyznał, że lepiej być szczerym i chamskim niż miłym, ale kompletnie zakłamanym. Przez chwilę pomyślał nawet, żeby zajrzeć do pokoju kaprala. Zobaczyć czy uśpił tego dzieciaka i...chociaż nie. W tym momencie myśli Erwina były możliwe daleko od Erena i potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa. Po prostu zobaczyć. Tak, zobaczyć. Zapukać i poczekać aż ten mały diabeł poderwie się, aby otworzyć mu drzwi. Ciekawe jak teraz wyglądał. Może był w samej koszuli, a jego perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy właśnie rozczochrały się tworząc coś na kształt artystycznego nieładu. Erwin sam uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Chciał zobaczyć Levi'a Ackermanna właśnie w tym momencie.

\- Spirytus? – powtórzyła dziewczyna zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- Żartowałem. Po prostu podejrzewam, że do rana zasoby naszej piwniczki zostaną do reszty wyczerpane.

Nawet się zaśmiała, a on nie tłumaczył, że to głupie zdanie było skierowane do kogoś innego. 

\- Ten no, kiedyś słyszałem, co tam widujecie podczas waszych ekspedycji. Ciężkie czasy nastały, powiedzcie, jaki obrazek was najbardziej ujął? No, w sensie zdarzenie zapadające w pamięci. – jeden z żandarmów podjął temat, próbując zaangażować resztę.

\- Łzy kobiety, której zginęła siostra. Wiem, to brzmi może banalnie i nie dotyczyło ekspedycji, ale kiedy tytani wdarli się poza mur w jednym zwalonych budynków dostrzegłem drobną blondynkę. Ubrana była w białą, doszczętnie zakrwawioną sukienkę. Na kolanach trzymała twarz siostry, bliźniaczki. Widziałem jak płakała. No, nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Te łzy opadały na tamtą drugą i...czułem jakby czas stanął w miejscu – ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, jako pierwszy odpowiedzi na pytanie udzielił Connie Springer.

\- Spojrzenie ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, która...- zaczął Jean, mając na myśli Mikasę, ale Sasha raptownie mu przerwała.

\- Twoją minę, kiedy matka przyniosła obiad do kantyny Korpusu Treningowego.

\- Nie musiałaś o tym wspominać!

\- Daj spokój, Jean. Ten stek był perfekcyjny!

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a atmosfera trochę zelżała. Kompanii opowiadali różne historie. Była o parze kochanków, którzy odnaleźli się w schronie po ataku tytanów, była również o dziewczynie wkładającej wianek na głowę żołnierza, który ją uratował. Niektóre śmieszne, niektóre smutne, lecz wszystkie na swój sposób poruszające. Piwa ubywało, podobnie jak wosku w świecach, jednak nikt nie miał zamiaru iść jeszcze do łóżka. Wizyta nadzorców była słabym pretekstem do spotkania towarzyskiego, jednak dzięki niej odkryli jak bardzo potrzebowali rozmowy. Obcowanie ze sobą dodawało im otuchy i wsparcia.

\- Dowódco, a Pan? – spytała Mikasa spoglądając na Erwina, który wciąż zdawał się jakiś nieobecny.

Ją też coś trapiło. W zasadzie oboje myślami byli teraz gdzie indziej.

\- Ja?

\- Historia, która Pana ujęła.

\- Ach, tak – uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg i upił spory łyk piwa.

Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Opowieść Erwina Smitha musiała być niesamowita, bo jakże by inaczej? Był dowódcą zwiadowców. Widział więcej niż niejeden z nich. To musiało być coś niezwykłego.

\- Na smutnym, podziemnym placu znajdowała się głęboka studnia. Codziennie, o świecie ustawiały się do niej kolejki mieszkańców, którym brakowało dostępu do bieżącej wody. Studnia była stosunkowo wysoka, a wiadro duże. Do tego tak ciężkie, że często musiały nieść je na raz dwie, dorosłe kobiety.

Wszyscy pochylili się w kierunku dowódcy wyczekując momentu, w którym historia dojdzie do punku kulminacyjnego. Takim wydarzeniem mógłby być na przykład atak tytanów.

\- I co? Co było dalej? – dopytywał się zaciekawiony Armin.

\- Było jakoś przed szóstą, kiedy w kolejce ustawił się mały chłopiec. Miał na sobie mokre, przesiąknięte krwią ubrania. Wokół unosił się zapach z pobliskich rynsztoków. Błoto i piasek kleiły się do jego stóp. Chociaż była to dzielnica nędzy wyglądał najgorzej ze wszystkich stojących w kolejce ludzi. Był brudny. Tak brudny, że budził odrazę wśród innych. Głodni, zmęczeni i zabiedzeni nie zwracali uwagi na dziecko, a przynajmniej nie w tym pozytywnym znaczeniu. Nikt nie udzielił mu pomocy. W końcu zbliżyło się do niego dwóch mężczyzn.

\- I co? Pomogli? – padło kolejne pytanie z ust Armina.

\- Chwycili go za kawałek już prawie sztywnej koszuli i siłą wyprowadzili z kolejki. Upadł na ziemię. Wstał, otrzepał się i wrócił. Ponownie go wyprowadzili i ponownie upadł, wstał, otrzepał się i wrócił. I jeszcze raz. I znowu... - gdy mówił jego wargi zaczynały dziwnie drżeć.

\- I co? Czy w końcu...

\- Tak. Po czterech godzinach stania doczekał się swojej kolejki. Zabawne, taki malutki chłopiec... Prychnął tylko pod nosem, dokładnie otrzepał ręce i z wyrazem twarzy dumnego księcia chwycił to wiadro. Ciężkie, po brzegi wypełnione wodą, a on je wlókł, chociaż dorosłe kobiety nie dawały sobie rady.

\- Ale czy było tam coś...szczególnego? – odezwał się w końcu jeden z żandarmów z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem.

\- Od tamtej pory wracał tam codziennie, ba, nawet kilka razy dziennie. Małe dziecko zrywało się o świcie, stawało w kolejce i targało do domu ciężkie wiadra wody. – Erwin nadal mówił z wyraźnym podziwem.

\- Jak skończyła się ta historia? – spytała Mikasa, jakby najbardziej poruszona opowieścią.

\- Pewnego dnia zniknął. Już nigdy więcej nie był brudny i nigdy więcej nie dał się dotknąć.

\- Był Pan tam wtedy? – padło pytanie z ust Armina.

\- Nie byłem. Nigdy tego nie widziałem, jednak ludzie w takich małych zbiorowiskach pamiętają wszystko. Bardzo długo szukałem kogoś, kto by go pamiętał. Natrafiłem na jedną kobietę. Z resztą go chyba nie trudno skojarzyć...

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w dowódcę trochę skołowani. Spodziewali się historii o męstwie, walce i tytanach, a w zamian tego dostali jakieś dziwne mrzonki. Tylko Mikasa zdawała się rozumieć. Zamiast chłopca przy studni przypominała sobie Erena zmagającego się ze swoimi słabościami podczas ćwiczeń w Korpusie Treningowym. Czy w momencie, gdy walczył z odmawiającym posłuszeństwa sprzętem nie był jak chłopiec, który za każdym razem ustawiał się w kolejce do studni? Czyż nie był tym, który trwał w swoim przekonaniu mimo cudzych drwin i komentarzy? Może ta historia była metaforą? Może chłopiec z podziemia nigdy nie istniał?

\- Pan to chyba trochę za dużo dziś wypił. – bezczelnie wtrącił jeden z żandarmów.

Erwin uśmiechnął się tylko kątem wargi. Nie obchodziła go niczyja opinia. Odkopywanie przeszłości pewnej osoby było jego ukrytą obsesją. Ale przecież każdy ma jakieś dziwactwa, prawda?

***

Grupa przysłanych w celach nadzorczych żandarmów nadal spała w pokoju gościnnym. Nikt nie był szczególnie zachwycony faktem, że zostali tam na noc. Koło ósmej rano na korytarzu dało się słuchać stukot idealnie wypastowanych, wojskowych butów. Levi z impetem wparował do kuchni, gdzie zastał siedzących przy stroję Hanji, Armina i Mikasę.

\- Jak Eren? – spytała brunetka.

To pytanie od razu wdarło jej się do ust. Jako jedyna zapomniała powiedzieć „dzień dobry" i zasalutować kapralowi.

\- Dzieciak śpi. – mruknął.

Ackermann wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż zwykle. Włosy miał w nienaturalnym dla niego nieładzie, koszulę pogniecioną, a paski od trójwymiarowego manewru dziwnie porozpinane. Zajrzał do spiżarni klnąc pod nosem kilkakrotnie. Irytowało go wszystko. Niedomknięte szafki, krzywo stojąca butelka z mlekiem, niby półotwarte worki z ryżem i ziemniakami.

\- Okropny tu syf. – skomentował, jednak nie rozglądał się po towarzyszach w poszukiwaniu winnego jak miał to zwyczaju.

Nim zabrał się za krojenie chleba dokładnie przetarł blat i deskę do krojenia. Napomknął coś o złym ustawieniu misek, po czym chwycił jedną z nich. Wbił do niej jajka, dodał soli i pieprzu.

\- Heichou, tamci się zaraz obudzą to zrobię śniadanie dla wszystkich. – rzekła Hanji przyglądając się jego poczynaniom.

\- Chrzanię żandarmów, podaj im wczorajsze ciastka. – burknął wylewając mieszankę na rozgrzaną patelnię.

Szatynka ze zdziwieniem obserwowała dużą porcję jajecznicy, którą kapral nakłada na talerz.

\- Musi być Pan bardzo głodny.

\- Nie. To dla gnojka. Przecież nie puszczę go do kuchni, kiedy narąbani nadzorcy śpią w pokoju gościnnym. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jest ślepy, ranny i więcej z nim problemów niż pożytku.

\- To wina tych głupich eksperymentów! – Mikasa uderzyła ręką w stół.

Levi prychnął tylko pod nosem, dokładnie otrzepał ręce i z wyrazem twarzy dumnego księcia opuścił kuchnię. 

Idąc myślał, że nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego uczucia. Mimo tysięcy pryszniców i setek razy umytych rąk zawsze będzie przy nim tym brudnym.


	4. IV. Ty i Twój demon

Pierwszy raz w życiu kapral Levi miał poważne opory przed otworzeniem drzwi do własnego pokoju. Stanął przed nimi i zastygł w bezruchu, zaciskając dłoń na perfekcyjnie wypolerowanej klamce. W drugiej trzymał talerz z gorącym jeszcze śniadaniem. Nie był pewien, co z Erenem i w głownie mieszało mu się od plątaniny irytujących pytań.

Śpi?

Odzyskał wzrok?

Ile pamięta?

Czy odważy się o tym wspomnieć?

Najgorsze było to, że Levi nie był w stanie ustalić, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Oczywiście, świetnie pamiętał, co sam zrobił. Zachował się po szczeniacku i był na siebie zły. Wykorzystał moment. Stracił kontrolę. Pocałował tego szczyla. Nie mógł natomiast mieć stuprocentowej pewności, co do zamiarów Erena. Teoretycznie, na początku tego niefortunnego zdarzenia wziął go za Mikasę. W którym momencie sobie uświadomił, że nie leży z dziewczyną? Albo, co bardziej istotne...czy po tym wszystkim nadal kontynuował pocałunek? Z tego, co pamiętał Levi tak właśnie było. Ale co nim kierowało? Może strach?

Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Spiął się. Chociaż dotyk był naprawdę delikatny miał wrażenie, że to miejsce pulsuje. Nienawidził być dotykanym, szczególnie z zaskoczenia. Nieprzyjemne, dziwne, odrętwiające. Szczególnie, że jest to ramię. Miejsce, którego nie widział. Kto śmiał go dotknąć z zaskoczenia?! Kto w ogóle śmiał...

Levi odwrócił się napięcie, gotowy zaraz dać tajemniczej osobie reprymendę, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą parę ciepłych, roześmianych bursztynowych oczu.

\- Heichou...

Petra. Za nim stała Petra. Sympatyczna, posłuszna, ambitna. Nigdy specjalnie nie wchodziła mu w drogę. Nigdy go nie rozgniewała. Nigdy nie zrobiła niczego obrzydliwego, a jednak zaliczała się do nieskończenie długiej listy osób, przez które Ackermann nie lubił być dotykanym. Uświadamiając to sobie Levi, ponownie poczuł ten napływ wstrętu do własnej osoby. Nawet lubił towarzystwo tej dziewczyny. Nie była głupia ani irytująca, dlaczego więc...? Nie potrafił pojąć jakim cholernym cudem czerpał wczoraj świadomą przyjemność z bliskości drugiej osoby. Nie znosił dotyku. Nienawidził. Odstręczał go. Wprawiał w ten okropny stan osaczenia i ubezwłasnowolnienia. Dlaczego Petra? Dlaczego nawet ona?! Wszyscy, tylko nie ten bachor.

'Jestem chory' – ta myśl raptownie wdarła mu się do głowy, ale nie wypowiedział jej na głos.

\- Heichou, blado wyglądasz. Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, pomyślałam, że zrobię Ci śniadanie...

Dopiero teraz Levi zwrócił uwagę na trzymany przez nią talerz. No tak, on dla gnojka, a ona dla niego. Absurd.

\- Nie musiałaś – mruknął chłodno, ale po chwili zreflektował się – czuję się normalnie. Chcesz wejść na chwilę?

Nacisnął klamkę. Ona poczerwieniała, a jej bursztynowe oczy zdawały się błyszczeć. Levi Ackermann właśnie po raz pierwszy zaprosił ją do swojego pokoju. Nigdy tam nie była. Mało kogo w ogóle wpuszczał.

\- ...mogę? – spytała, jakby chciała potwierdzić w ten sposób pozwolenie.

Levi kiwnął głową. W rzeczywistości obecność trzeciej osoby miała na celu rozluźnienie tej piekielnie niezręcznej sytuacji. Potrzebował asysty w momencie obudzenia Erena. To znaczy, może i nie potrzebował, ale tak było łatwiej.

\- Nie zadałbym tego pytania bez celu.

Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Levi kątem oka dostrzegł jak Eren drgnął. Nie był pewien czy chłopak już lepiej widzi. Nie był pewien czy obudził się do końca. Nie był pewien czy mógł zdjąć z oczu opaskę. Był jednak pewien, że chce odezwać się pierwszy. Wolał kontrolować sytuację.

\- Obudziłeś się, dzieciaku? Przynieśliśmy Ci śniadanie – oznajmił.

Jakże była mu na rękę osoba dziewczyny. Bo co normalnie by mu powiedział? Że przyniósł śniadanie do łóżka? Tragedia.

\- Ja...tak, ja ten, już... - plątał się chłopak.

Jego wypowiedź była wybitnie nieskładna. Obudził się już jakiś czas temu i liczył, że sytuacja z zeszłego wieczoru zostanie wyjaśniona. Chociaż nie. Nie liczył. On po prostu chciał wiedzieć. Gorączka wystarczająco namieszała mu wtedy w głowie. Już od momentu przebudzenia próbował stworzyć w głowie własną wersję wydarzeń. Był pewien jednego. Rozchylił wargi dopiero w momencie, gdy objął go za szyję. Świadomie całował się z kapralem. Pocałował chłopaka! Własnego przełożonego... Najgorszy był jednak fakt, że gdyby Levi tylko kiwnął palcem...zrobiłby to jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Potem następny. Nie, nie miałby hamulców. Kiedy Levi był w pobliżu pod Erenem uginały się kolana. Był dla niego idealny. Silny, dumny i piękny, a przy tym tak nie osiągalny. Niby blisko, a jednak wiecznie poza zasięgiem. Najsilniejszy Człowiek Ludzkości...Nie to głupie. Eren pomyślał, że jest żałosny. Skarcił się za ten głupi pomysł. Przecież Levi przenigdy by na niego nie spojrzał. Przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

'Jestem chory' – ta myśl raptownie wdarła mu się do głowy, ale nie wypowiedział jej na głos.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Petra odstawiła tackę z przygotowanym dla Levi'a śniadaniem i usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

\- Tak. Lepiej – odrzekł niepewnie, po czym podniósł się do siadu.

\- A widzisz coś? Próbowałeś zdjąć z oczu opaskę? – zapytał Levi.

Jego głos. Zwykły głos, cholera, a sprawił, że przez ciało Erena przeszło tysiące niekontrolowanych dreszczy. Przyłożył ręce do opatrunku i ostrożnie zsunął go z oczu.

\- Ciemność...Nie, kształty, zarysy. Widzę...- zszokowany zaczął kręcić głową na boki.

\- Niesamowite! – Petra aż klasnęła w dłonie – Twój wzrok...Twoje ciało...tak szybko się goi! Może to prawda, co mówiła Hanji? Pewnie miała rację, że regeneracja organizmu zależy od Twojego stanu psychicznego. Pewnie było Ci już dobrze. Wiedziałeś, że jesteś bezpieczny, a przy Tobie jest...

Levi omal nie zakrztusił się kawą.

\- ...Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości.

Eren poczuł jak mimowolnie oblewa się rumieńcem.

***

Grupa przysłanych w celach nadzorczych żandarmów po całonocnej eskapadzie wreszcie zdecydowała się wrócić do swojej siedziby. Dowódca Erwin Smith z okna gabinetu obserwował ich nierówny krok. Wyprowadzali konie ze stajni. Chwiali się na boki niczym kołysane przez wiatr strachy na wróble. Padło kilka niewybrednych żartów, parę tekstów o pieniądzach, aż w końcu dosiedli swoich wierzchowców i odjechali w znanym sobie kierunku.

Krótkie, dwukrotnie pukanie, po czym drzwi do gabinetu Erwina zostały energicznie otwarte.

\- Miło Cię widzieć, Levi – blondyn od razu dociągnął wzrok od okna.

Widok niskiego chłopaka był zdecydowanie ciekawszy.

\- Życzyłeś sobie mnie widzieć – brunet wszedł do pomieszczenia, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Tak, siadaj – wskazał miejsce naprzeciwko swojego biurka, sam zaś usiadł po drugiej stronie.

Levi posłusznie zajął miejsce. Ręką nadal mimowolnie rozmasowywał ramię. Znowu miał to dziwaczne uczucie. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że stale jest dotykany. Powodowało to specyficzny dyskomfort. Dlaczego nie mógłby tak cały dzień czuć na sobie ciepła Erena? Paradoksalnie, akurat jego bliskość była ulotna. Poza zasięgiem.

\- Bolą Cię ramiona? Rozmasować Ci? – kąciki warg Erwina nieznacznie uniosły się do góry.

\- Spadaj.

\- Miły jak zwykle – odparł dowódca z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Lubił droczyć się z tym małym marudą, a jeszcze bardziej lubił świadomość, że nikt nie wie o Levi'u tyle, co on. Istniał między nimi dystans, ale jak sądził najmniejszy możliwy. Żadna inna osoba nie była przecież tak blisko Ackermanna, jak on sam.

\- Wezwałeś mnie, bo...

\- Mamy to do omówienia i przeanalizowania.

Erwin postawił na biurku stos dokumentów. Papierkowa robota, jego specjalność.

\- Co to jest? – Levi wziął jedną z kartek i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Plany następnych ekspedycji i umowa zawarta z żandarmerią.

\- Jaka umowa?

\- Chcą mieć pewność, że chłopak tytan jest pod kontrolą. Poza murami należy do nas, przynajmniej to dało mi się ustalić. Wymusili jednak na nas pewną rzecz.

\- Jaką znowu rzecz? – Levi czuł, że mu się to nie spodoba.

\- Przebywając na terenie zabudowanym, nawet pod naszym nadzorem i w sytuacji zagrożenia Eren Jaeger nie będzie mógł przeobrazić się w tytana bez pozwolenia żandarmerii. Jeżeli to zrobi czeka go proces, a w efekcie nawet egzekucja.

Levi czuł jak dłonie zaciskają mu się w pięści. Przecież to on miał pilnować Erena! Jak śmieli się teraz targować? Nawet jeżeli trenował go jak psa to tylko dla jego cholernego dobra, no i... dobra parszywej ludzkości. Eren nadal pozostawał człowiekiem. Z resztą Levi wychodził z założenia, że można być bestią i człowiekiem w jednym. Nie miał na myśli tych, którzy zmieniali się w tytanów. Po prostu ludzie to często potwory i sam Levi zdołał się o tym nie raz przekonać. Każdy miał w sobie jakieś demony, ale ten dzieciak był...

... czysty.


	5. V. Ty i Twoje przeprosiny

Od wizyty żandarmów minął dobry tydzień i wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Na pierwszy rzut oka poprzedni stan rzeczy nie uległ większej zmianie. W siedzibie Zwiadowców wszystko miało swój normalny bieg. Rany Erena zagoiły się z nienaturalną, nawet jak na niego szybkością. Był już w stanie stawiać się na normalnych treningach, chociaż Levi kategorycznie zabronił kontynuowania dalszych eksperymentów Hanji. Po rozmowie przeprowadzonej z Erwinem kapral doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli Jaeger dołączy do treningów z resztą grupy. Całkiem nieźle radził sobie z obsługą sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru, jednak nadal nie dorastał do pięt Mikasie, nie wspominając już o Erwinie czy Levi'u. Tego dnia chłopak wracał z wybiegu w towarzystwie dwójki przyjaciół - Jeana oraz Armina. Ćwiczyli jazdę konną. Niby prosta rzecz, ale w starciu z tytanami była naprawdę niezbędna. Jean nie szczędził koledze ostrych słów. W zasadzie od razu stwierdził, że trening szedł Erenowi znacznie gorzej niż zwykle. O dziwo ten nawet nie próbował się odszczekiwać. Był nieswój, co od razu rzuciło się w oczy Arminowi. Milczący, nieobecny, jakby wiecznie zakłopotany... W końcu cała trójka skierowała się do kuchni. Eren i Jean usiedli przy stole, a Armin krzątał się przy blacie przygotowując rozgrzewająca herbatę z sokiem malinowym. Zima była wyjątkowo sroga i z każdego treningu wracali wybitnie zmarznięci.

\- Wiecie, co dziś rano zrobiła Sasha? - zagaił Jean.

Wszyscy byli zmęczeni, dlatego celowo wybrał dość luźny temat rozmowy, a widząc jak koledzy odmownie pokręcili głowami zabrał się do opowiedzenia zabawnego incydentu.

\- Tradycyjnie na śniadaniu pojawiła się pierwsza, w zasadzie to w jadalni była przed czasem. No i wiecie, na stole leżały dwie, owinięte w papier bułki. Takie wypasione kanapki, z mięsem, sałatą, no naprawdę bardzo apetyczne. Hanji krzątała się jeszcze po kuchni i przygotowywała jedzenie dla wszystkich, także Sasha została z nimi sam na sam. Domyślacie się, jaki był finał? Jak wszedłem do jadalni kończyła ostatnią. Minęło pięć minut i do pomieszczenia wszedł dowódca. Stanął w progu i zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po stole. Dopiero wtedy z kuchni wyszła Hanji. Dała mu do ręki butelkę z herbatą, po czym oznajmiła, żeby wypił ją do kanapek. Czaicie? Stałem w milczeniu, w rogu pokoju i obserwowałem rozwój sytuacji. Okazało się, że Erwin jechał rano na ekspedycję, więc nie mógł być obecny na śniadaniu. Sasha wrypała mu kanapki, które chciał wziąć ze sobą na drogę.

\- Ona zawsze naje się wstydu. Nie chciałbym być w jej skórze – odparł Armin stawiając na stole kubki z gorącym płynem.

\- Spojrzałem na nią i normalnie wiedziałem, że chce przeprosić, ale nie umiała znaleźć słów. To byłby obciach, jakby zrobiła to kumplowi...ale ona zżarła je samemu dowódcy! Teraz ilekroć go widzi to ucieka. Bawi mnie to wielce, bo tak zażenowana to nie była nigdy. Ogólnie, nie chciałbym być w jej skórze. W skali od jednego do dziesięciu myślę, że to zdarzenie w kategorii najbardziej niezręcznych zasługuje na mocną dziewiątkę! – zaśmiał się Jean.

Armin również wybuchnął śmiechem. Potrzebowali zabawnych historii, szczególnie, kiedy cały świat dookoła zdawał się być tak przerażająco niebezpieczny. Takie rozmowy pozwały im się pocieszyć i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o brutalnej rzeczywistości. Po chwili jednak blondyn zauważył, że Erenowi wcale nie jest do śmiechu.

\- Stało się coś? – uniósł brew z niepokojem przyglądając się przyjacielowi.

\- W sumie to ją rozumiem – mruknął cicho szatyn.

\- Ha! Przeskrobałeś coś, widzę to w Twoich oczach. Mów! – zainteresowany Jean aż klasnął w dłonie.

\- Nie mogę – Eren momentalnie poczerwieniał i spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? – dopytywał się Jean.

\- I jedno i drugie.

\- No dobra, no to powiedz tylko...w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jaki poziom żenady uzyskałaby Twoja historia?

\- Pięćset.

Jean omal nie zakrztusił się herbatą, a Armin otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Mimo starań nie udało im się jednak wyciągnąć z Erena, co dokładnie miał na myśli.

***

Było jakoś po ósmej wieczorem, kiedy chłopcy wyszli z kuchni. Szli ciemnym korytarzem, na końcu którego ich drogi się rozchodziły. Armin i Jean mieli skierować swoje kroku ku sypialni chłopaków, zaś Eren jak zwykle powinien iść na sam jego koniec, aby zejść schodami na dół i spędzić tę noc w lochu. Czasami zazdrościł swoim kolegom. Również wolałby spać ze wszystkim. Ciepłe, piętrowe łóżka, luźne pogaduchy i wesoła atmosfera z pewnością były lepsze od samotności w zimnej celi. Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i już miał schodzić w dół, kiedy nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwrócił się napięcie. Za nim stała Hanji.

\- Hej, Eren – zaczęła zdyszana. Wyraźnie gdzieś się spieszyła – Weź zanieś te dokumenty do biura dowódcy, co? Ja muszę jeszcze coś teraz załatwić.

Eren niepewnie wziął od niej kartki.

\- Dobrze – mruknął, na co ona poklepała go po ramieniu.

Zawrócił. Znów minął sypialnię chłopaków, a zaraz za nią kuchnię. Biuro Erwina Smitha podobnie jak pokój Levi'a mieściło się na drugim piętrze. Idąc w tamtą stronę Eren cały czas analizował sytuację, która miała miejsce tydzień temu.

Czy powinien przeprosić kaprala? Pocałował go i to świadomie. Przecież to jego przełożony!Ta sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca, aż dziwne, że Levi go nie spoliczkował. To byłoby w jego stylu...

Gdy dotarł do drzwi gabinetu Erwina ze dziwieniem dostrzegł, że ktoś przed nimi stał.

\- Sasha...? – spytał niepewnie, na co dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku.

\- Eren? A Ty co tutaj robisz?

\- Mam zanieść to dowódcy – tu sugestywnie pomachał dokumentami – A Ty?

\- Przyszłam go przeprosić za te nieszczęsne kanapki. Pewnie już słyszałeś. Jean nie pozwoli mi o tym zapomnieć.

\- Ale...dlaczego ciągle tu stoisz? Nie wejdziesz do środka?

\- W zasadzie powinnam wejść, ale nie mogę ubrać w słowa tego, co chciałabym mu powiedzieć. Próbuję sobie ułożyć w głowie jakiś plan, także tego... - zamyślona oparła się plecami o ścianę.

\- Po prostu go przeproś – zasugerował.

W zasadzie nie wiedział, co ma jej doradzić. Sam bardzo długo zbierał się z przeproszeniem Levi'a, ale nie potrafił dobrać słów. Z resztą, nie o sam dobór wyrazów chodziło. On się po prostu wstydził o tym rozmawiać. Problem Sashy wydawał mu się nad wyraz nikły. To tylko głupie kanapki, a nie pocałunek z przełożonym.

\- Masz rację.

Sasha podeszła do drzwi uniosła dłoń, aby zapukać, ale po chwili opuściła ją i wróciła pod ścianę.

\- Eren, no ja nie mogę. To takie...niezręczne. A może Ty mi pomożesz?

\- Ja? Ale jak?

\- No podejdziesz, zapukasz, a ja wtedy skorzystam i wprowadzę w życie swój plan.

\- Masz jakiś plan?

\- No tak. Dasz mu papiery, a ja będę stała za Tobą, jednak w na tyle małej odległości, aby mnie zobaczył. Poczekam aż nasz wzrok się spotka, powiem „przepraszam, to z mojej strony było nie na miejscu" i ulotnię się tak szybko, by nie przedłużać tej rozmowy.

Plan Sashy wydał się Erenowi infantylny i zwyczajnie śmieszny. Nawet składnia sformułowanego przez nią zdania nie była poprawna. Mimo to skinął głową. W zasadzie, co mu szkodzi? Może zapukać pierwszy. To przecież nie jego niezręczny moment. Miał już swoją dziwną chwilę i to zdecydowanie gorszą niż incydent z kanapkami. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, poczekał aż Sasha ustawi się za nim, po czym uniósł dłoń, aby zapukać. Nie zdążył. Właśnie zaliczył bliższe zderzenie z ciężkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się stało. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś musiał je otworzyć. I to z impetem... Sasha odskoczyła na bok, a Eren odruchowo złapał się za krwawiący nos. Omal nie stracił równowagi, ale ktoś go przytrzymał. Czyjaś ręka kurczowo złapała go za ramię. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył...

\- Przepraszam! Nie to z mojej strony na miejscu było!

Przed nim stał Levi. Eren czuł na sobie zimne spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Pod wpływem adrenaliny ulepił dziwaczne zdanie bazując na wypowiedzi, jaką miała zamiar zastosować Sasha przepraszając Erwina. Czuł się teraz nad wyraz żałośnie, ale naprawdę nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Szczególnie, kiedy patrzył na niego Ackermann.

\- Co? – spytał oschle.

\- No nie z mojej strony miejscu to na było! Przepraszam!

Levi uniósł brew zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co ten dzieciak ma na myśli. Skołowany Eren zabrał dłonie z twarzy. Nawet nie czuł jak strużki krwi obficie ciekną mu z nosa.

\- Eren? Sasha? A co Wy tu robicie? – zaraz za Levi'em z gabinetu wyszedł Erwin – Z resztą nieważne, dobrze, że jesteście. Zbieramy zwiadowców i ruszamy do miasta. TERAZ. Dostaliśmy wiadomość, jest akcja przy murze...

\- A to co? – wskazał Levi na kartki trzymane przez Erena.

\- Hanji kazała przekazać te dokumenty dowódcy, Heichou.

\- Powiedziałem jej, żeby nie przynosiła mi osobiście żadnych planów innowacyjnych eksperymentów to wysłała Ciebie – westchnął Erwin.

\- Idiotka – mruknął Levi.

Puścił Erena dopiero wtedy, kiedy miał pewność, że dzieciak utrzymał równowagę. Eren nic nie powiedział, jedynie spuścił wzrok i czekał aż kapral również przestanie na niego patrzeć. Od tamtego dnia nie mógł znieść na sobie jego spojrzenia. Nie był w stanie.

\- Pospieszmy się, trzeba obudzić resztę – rozkazał Erwin, na co cała czwórka ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Właściwie to dobrze, że ukradłeś mi kwestię. Chyba już nie pamięta o tych kanapkach – szepnęła Sasha do ucha Erena.

Miała rację Erwin nie pamiętał. Mało tego. Eren też nie. Krew nadal ciekła mu z nosa, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Znów to okropne uczucie i uginające się pod nim kolana. Złapał się za ramię dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym przed chwilą przytrzymał go Levi. Nie chciał go jednak rozmasowywać. Pragnął czuć ten dotyk tak długo, jak tylko to było możliwe.

***

Wszyscy członkowie Korpusu Zwiadowców zebrali się w stajni. Wyprowadzili wierzchowce z boksów. Tym razem mieli ustalić jedną, grupową formację. Żadnego rozdzielania. Coś działo się przy murze, ale co? Czyżby znowu tytani terroryzowali miasto? W tłumie zielonych peleryn z wyszytymi skrzydłami Jean od razu wypatrzył Erena.

\- Hej, a co z Twoim noskiem? Typowy nosebleed! Podjarałeś się czymś? Podglądałeś jakąś seksowną panienkę?

\- Zamknij się – warknął Jaeger i odruchowo spojrzał za siebie.

Z tyłu stał Levi. Co za wstyd. On to wszystko słyszał. Dlaczego te wszystkie, dziwaczne chwile muszą się kumulować i tworzyć w jego umyśle tą chorą mieszankę!? Ackermann spokojnie podszedł do rozmawiających chłopaków. Zmarszczył brwi, a jego wzrok zdawał się jeszcze bardziej oziębły niż zwykle.

\- Na żarty Ci się zebrało, Krischtein? Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji? Rusz dupę i siadaj na konia. Jeżeli dzisiaj nie poćwiartują Cię tytani to jutro obiecuję zrobić to osobiście. Myślisz, że nie widziałem jak opierdalałeś się dzisiaj na treningu?! Na Twoim miejscu nie byłoby mi do śmiechu, a teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Opieprzył Jeana od góry do dołu. Zgasił jak świeczkę. Uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z ust blondyna.

\- Tak jest, Heichou! – zasalutował i ulotnił się tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe.

\- A Ty, zrób coś z tym Jaeger. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie przeszło...- mruknął Levi w stronę Erena.

Wcisnął mu w dłoń materiałową chusteczkę, po czym skierował się na przód formacji przyjmując pozycję po prawej stronie Erwina Smitha.


	6. VI. Ty i Twoja kryjówka

Ruszyli tworząc jedną, zwartą formację. Niczym klucz ptaków z dowódcą Smithem na przedzie. Zielone peleryny powiewały na wietrze, niczym chorągwie z godłami państw, ale...czy właśnie nimi nie były? Narody przestały istnieć już dawno temu, a jednak ludzkość nadal nie wyzbyła się wrodzonej potrzeby przynależności. Nawet za klatką, zwaną murem kwitło coś na kształt patriotyzmu. Haftowane skrzydła wolności nie były tylko głupim obrazkiem. To symbol. Skrzydła należały przecież do ptaków. Jedynych istot, które bez większego wysiłku potrafiły wzbić się w powietrze, aby szybować ponad murami. Eren uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w niebo. Nie było czarne, jak zwykle o tej porze. Zdawało się wręcz nienaturalnie blade. Obsypane tysiącem gwiazd iskrzących się niczym opiłki diamentów, wydało mu się teraz najpiękniejszym dziełem natury. Miał dziwne przeczucie. Jakiś wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, że powinien ten obraz dokładnie zapamiętać. Eren bał się przeczucia. Pamiętał ten dziwny lęk, który odczuwał przed tym jak olbrzymi tytan pierwszy raz przedarł się za mur. Tak, jakby podświadomie przewidział to wydarzenie. Teraz ogarnęło go podobne przeczucie.

\- Nie będę mógł już tak na nie patrzeć... - wyszeptał drżącymi wargami.

\- Co Ty wygadujesz, Eren? – spytała jadąca tuż obok Mikasa.

\- Czuję, jakby niebo miało dla mnie zniknąć.

\- Nie chcę słyszeć takich rzeczy.

\- To uczucie właściwie nie jest takie złe – mruknął nie spuszczając wzroku z gwiazd.

\- Nie umrzesz Eren. Masz żyć!

\- Tak, a jednak czuję, że nigdy więcej nie będę widział gwiazd w taki sam sposób.

Drżące palce zacisnął mocniej na cienkiej, materiałowej chusteczce.

***

Śnieg, biały śnieg, a na tej jasnej tafli odbicie. Niczym lustro. Płótno obrazujące tańczące języki ognia. I dym, siwy dym. Szkarłatne plamy zdobiące ośnieżoną drogę. I huk, ogromny huk. Miasto świetliste, niczym pochodnia. Olbrzymi puchar, za którego ścianami skrywają się skrzętnie ostatki ludzkości. Jakże ten mur nie pasował to tych pięknych pól i lasów. Zamarzniętych strumieni i ośnieżonych dróg. Sztuczny, wklejony obrazek. Olbrzymie sylwetki przeciskające się przez szczerbę w tym kielichu ludzkiej kolebki. Dziura, mały otwór, a przywoływał dziesiątki rozgrzanych ciał grasujących olbrzymów.

\- Mur! Mur! Nasz święty mur! Chrońcie panią najświętszą! – z miasta rozbrzmiewały pieśni fanatyków religijnych widzących w murowanej klatce coś więcej niż zlepek cegieł.

\- Spóźniliśmy się – szepnęła Petra zasłaniając usta dłonią.

\- Na przód! Szybko! – rozkazał Erwin.

Levi momentalnie wysłuchał jego rozkazu. Galopem wybił się na przód formacji mijając nawet swojego dowódcę. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy, ale skrzydła wolności nadal powiewały na jego pelerynie. Ruszył do ataku. Rzucane z oświetlonego miasta światło padało na jego sylwetkę. Dwa, ciężkie haki zaczepiły się o brzeg muru, a on uniósł się na niewidocznych w półmroku linach. Wzbił się w powietrze jak ptak. Wydobył dwa naostrzone miecze i zatopił je w karku pierwszego tytana.

\- Piękny... - ciszy szept wydobył się z ust dowódcy.

Nie raz widywał Ackermanna w akcji, ale za każdym razem wywierał na nim to samo, piorunujące wrażenie. Niczym anioł niesiony przed dwa, gigantyczne skrzydła. Jedno jasne niczym śnieg, drugie ciemne jak popiół. Czy można było się nim nie zachwycać? Blondyn ruszył w kierunku drugiego tytana. Kolejne, potężne cielsko opadało na ziemię. Gdy wjeżdżali przez bramę wciąż towarzyszyły im te gorące opary. Przez to przestali czuć zimno. Zniknęło zupełnie tak, jakby bój toczył się wiosną, a nie w środku tak srogiej zimy.

Jęki, krzyki, płacz...

Walące się budynki, uciekające tłumy, kroki wygłodniałych bestii...

Nawet pieśń chóru ustąpiła. Eren rozejrzał się wokół. Zielone tęczówki wodziły za kapłanami. Przecież ich słyszał. Przed chwilą tu byli, przed sekundą... Wtem element pozbawionego kończyn tułowia upadł tuż przed chłopakiem. Zamarł. Wargi rozszarpanego mężczyzny zdawały się jeszcze drżeć, zupełnie tak, jakby nadal chciał kontynuować modlitwę. Jaeger mógłby nawet przysiąść, że te sine usta układają się w słowo „mur". Nie był w stanie wykonać ruchu. Dlaczego...? Dlaczego te straszne widoki nie mogły mu spowszednieć? A może to właśnie było człowieczeństwo? Oznaka, że serce wciąż bije. Usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Tak, jakby ktoś zaczynał się dławić. Odwrócił głowę. Za nim stał Jean. Nie wytrzymał tego widoku. Rzygał.

\- Szczylu, nie stój tak! – z rozważań wyrwał go głos kaprala.

Levi stał tuż obok. Zielone tęczówki drgnęły. Zareagował na głos chłopaka, który wyrwał go ze stanu tego przerażającego odrętwienia. Pokiwał głową na znak, że się uspokoił. Otarł nos z krwi. W ręce ciągle trzymał tą głupią chusteczkę.

\- Trzymaj się mnie, Erwin, ja, Jean, Hanji i Armin jedziemy w głąb, trzeba ocenić sytuację. Reszta broni muru.

***

Sytuacja była tragiczna przede wszystkim dlatego, że trudne warunki atmosferyczne uniemożliwiały nawet tymczasowe odbudowanie muru. Członkowie Korpusu Stacjonarnego biegali po mieście wskazując przerażonej ludności drogę ewakuacji. W czynność tą zaangażowało się więcej żołnierzy niż było to potrzebne. Broniąca bramy grupa zwiadowców nie dawała sobie rady. Co prawda pomagała im trochę jednostka celująca do olbrzymów z armat, ale mimo urywanych kończyn tytani dalej parli do przodu. Jak karaluchy, które są w stanie przeżyć kilka dni pozbawione głowy. Trafienie w czuły punkt na karku wymagało od wojowników zdecydowanie większej precyzji. Niestety brakowało im sprzętu i umiejętności.

\- I co? Byłeś przy bramie do wewnętrznej części? Dali to pieprzone pozwolenie? – warknął Levi widząc na horyzoncie postać pędzącego ku nie mu Erwina.

\- Zamknęli bramy i milczą.

\- Ja pierdole. To co teraz? Pozwolą wyrżnąć pół miasta tylko dlatego, że boją się braku kontroli nad przemienionym w tytana dzieciakiem? – wrzasnął Levi.

Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Nienawidził żandarmerii. Miał ich za najbardziej plugawe istoty poruszające się po tej ziemi, zaraz po tytanach.

\- Wiesz, co trzeba zrobić, prawda? – ton głosu Erwina pozostawał zdecydowanie bardziej opanowany.

\- Bez niego nie załatają muru, ale po wszystkim, czeka go pierdzielony sąd. Aresztują go, przecież doskonale o tym wiesz.

\- Ja się tym zajmę, Levi. Znam się na polityce, potrzebuję tylko czasu, aby udokumentować jak tragiczna była ta sytuacja.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz! Myślisz, że będą czekać na Twoje zasrane papierki?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dlatego muszę Cię prosić...

\- O co?!

\- Ukryj go, Levi. Przetrzymaj do czasu, aż wszystko ucichnie. Zaufaj mi.

\- Ale gdzie mam go schować?! W kieszeń!?

Przerwał im kolejny huk. Tuż obok nich runął potężny budynek. Rozległy się wrzaski. Był zamieszkany. W tym chaosie ciężko było nad wszystkim zapanować. Jedyne, czego pilnował Levi to to, żeby nie stracić bachora z oczu.

\- Eren! – ruszył ku niemu galopem – Posłuchaj, musisz się przemienić. Teraz. Jeżeli nie zatkasz tej szczeliny wszyscy zginą, rozumiesz?

Jaeger kiwnął głową i bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu zbliżył dłoń do ust. Doskonale wiedział, co może być następstwem jego przemiany. Informowano go przecież o umowie podpisanej z żandarmami, a jednak chłopak nie miał oporów przed transformacją. Był altruistą stawiającym cudze dobro nad własne. Ackermann nigdy w niego nie wątpił, mimo to spodziewał się usłyszeć, chociaż jedno krótkie „ale". Jego brak sprawił, że poczuł do tego chłopaka jeszcze większe uznanie. Był naprawdę odważny.   
Z całej siły przegryzł skórę na ręku. Poczuł jak jego usta wypełnia gorąca, szkarłatna ciecz. Potem nie pamiętał niczego. Nastała ciemność.

***

Śnieg, biały śnieg, a na tej jasnej tafli odbicie. Niczym lustro. Płótno obrazujące tańczące języki ognia. I dym, siwy dym. Szkarłatne plamy zdobiące ośnieżoną drogę. I huk, ogromny huk. Miasto świetliste, niczym pochodnia. Olbrzymi puchar, za którego ścianami skrywają się skrzętnie ostatki ludzkości. Kielich, którego szczelina została osłonięta fragmentem grubej ściany dawnego kościoła. Stare, dobre budownictwo, powinno wytrzymać do rana. W tym czasie członkowie korpusu stacjonarnego powinni uporać się z nałożeniem kolejnych zabezpieczeń.

\- Huraaa! – wokół rozległy się oklaski.

Ludzie obejmowali się, łapali za ręce, krzyczeli, skakali, całowali...Okazywali swą radość na tysiące sposobów, a jednak mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę jak dużą cenę za ten wybryk, mógłby zapłacić pewien chłopiec. Levi Ackermann chwycił rękojeść miecza i zręcznym, szybkim ruchem wydobył z karku olbrzymiej bestii osłabionego chłopca. Całe szczęście, że obyło się bez uszkodzenia kończyn. Ciało tytana zaczęło parować. Zlało się z powietrzem aż w końcu zniknęło. Niestety, Eren nie mógł wyparować w taki sam sposób, aby zaraz po procesie pojawić się na nowo. Levi westchnął ciężko.

I co teraz?

Gdzie go zabierze?

Gdzie go ukryje?

Odpiął sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. Zrzucił z ramion słynną, zieloną pelerynę. Zdjął skórzaną kurtkę z symbolem skrzydeł wolności. Poodpinał wszelkie paski. Musiał zostawić wszystko za sobą. Wziął na barana omdlałego chłopca i ruszył przed siebie. Jak nikle wyglądali przedzierając się przez oszołomione tłumy. W zasadzie wcale nie rzucali się w oczy. Drobny chłopak w cienkiej, białej koszuli niosący rannego kolegę. Był to dość powszechny widok. Minęli matkę płaczącą nad ciałem syna, obejmującą się parę, rodzeństwo, które zgubiło się podczas ataku i mężczyznę, któremu lekarz amator amputował zmiażdżoną dłoń. Stali się jednymi z nich. Przypadkowymi ofiarami tej strasznej katastrofy. Jednak co jeżeli jutro zjawi się żandarmeria, która zechce ich wylegitymować? Dowiedzą się kim byli, chyba, że... Levi momentalnie zboczył z głównej drogi. Istniało jedno, jedyne miejsce, którego mieszkańcy nie posiadali dokumentów. Traktowani jak bydło kulili się w nędznych, brudnych uliczkach wpatrując w murowane sklepienie zastępujące im niebo. Zbiegł schodami w dół. Nie było problemów z dostaniem się do podziemnego miasta. Ciężej było się z niego wydostać. Szczególnie, gdy nie miało się papierów potwierdzających obywatelstwo.

***

Przystanął na chwilę czując jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Sam nie był pewien, ile kilometrów przebył dźwigając na plecach tego gówniarza. Zatrzymał się przy jednym z domów. Zdjął chłopca z pleców. Dosłownie zsunął się po ścianie budynku. Siedział na brudnej posadzce trzymając na kolanach zmarzniętego Erena. Obaj zostawili za sobą mundury. Czuł, jak przez materiał cienkiej koszuli przedziera się przeraźliwy chłód. Okrzyknięto go Najsilniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości, jednak nadal...ludzkości. Chcąc nie chcąc Levi Ackermann pozostawał tylko człowiekiem. Ludzkie ciało posiadało jakieś granice wytrzymałości.

\- Udało się...? – cichy szept wydobył się z sinych warg.

Eren odzyskał przytomność.

\- Załatać mur? Tak. Zrobiłeś to.

Jaeger przylgnął do ciała kaprala. Nie widział w tym jednak niczego dziwnego, z resztą Levi też nie. Ogrzewali się w jedyny możliwy sposób.

\- I co teraz?

\- Nie wiem, dzieciaku. Ja naprawdę nie wiem.

Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu Levi poczuł się tak bezsilny. Załatali mur, ukrył Erena, ale nadal pozostali bez okrycia i dachu nad głową. W tym całym zamieszaniu nie było czasu, aby o tym pomyśleć. Zostali zmuszeni do przeprowadzenia spontanicznej akcji. Nie było chwili do analizowania jej skutków.

\- Heeej, chłopcy! – usłyszeli żywy, kobiecy głos.

Przed nimi stała postać rudej, młodej dziewczyny ubranej w szarą pelerynę.

\- Wyglądacie tragicznie. Co się stało? Mieliście mieszkanie w tej części, która się zawaliła? – dopytywała się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Coś w tym stylu – mruknął Levi, nadal bardziej przytomny od osłabionego Erena.

\- Tak mi przykro...ale spokojnie. Mieszkam dwa domy obok. Przekimam Was.

Levi wstał z miejsca, po czym pomógł podnieść się Erenowi. Propozycja dziewczyny była jedynym wyjściem z tej okropnej sytuacji. Teoretycznie, mogła kłamać. Ludzie często mieli złe zamiary i Ackermann był tego świadomy, jednak postanowił zaryzykować. Teoretycznie pozbyli się wszystkich oznak przynależności do wojska. Nie powinna ich zdemaskować. Nie wyglądała też na kogoś, kto współpracował z żandarmerią.

\- Jestem Lena Kastner. A Wy? Jak się nazywacie?

No tak, to pytanie było całkiem oczywiste.

\- Farlan Church – przedstawił się Levi.

\- Marco Bodt – szepnął Eren.

Zabawne, że pierwsze imiona, które przyszły im do głowy należały do poległych przyjaciół. Przynajmniej mieli stuprocentową pewność, że przez przypadek ich nie zapomną. Eren uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w niebo. Nie było czarne, jak zwykle o tej porze. Nie było też obsypane tysiącami iskrzących gwiazd. Wcale nie było nieba. Znajdowali się w podziemiu. Tutaj nie istniało.


	7. VII. Ty i Twój chłopak

Skręcili w wąską, przeraźliwie brudną uliczkę. Spłoszony szczur zaplątał im się pod nogami. Eren aż podskoczył, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Levi nawet nie zareagował. Zważywszy na jego obsesję czystości zachowanie to zdało się chłopakowi, co najmniej niecodzienne. Ackermann wciąż prowadził chłopaka pod ramię. Eren mruknął coś o tym, że może iść sam, ale brunet bardzo w to wątpił.

\- To tutaj – mruknęła Lena wskazując obdrapane drzwi jednej z kamienic.

Na klatce schodowej porozrzucane były odłamki tłuczonego szkła. Rudowłosa skrzywiła się mocno zupełnie tak, jakby to miejsce wyglądało inaczej, kiedy stąd wychodziła.

\- Pewnie znów była rozróba, czasem tak jest, z resztą sami wiecie... - wyjaśniła.

Levi nic nie odpowiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówi dziewczyna. Wychowywał się tutaj. Spłoszony Eren nie miał pojęcia, o niczym pojęcia, pierwszy raz był w Podziemiu. Owszem, w zewnętrznej części miasta mówiło się trochę o dzielnicy nędzy, jednak nie było powodów, aby się tu zapuszczać.

\- Heej, Lena. Sprowadziłaś sobie chłopaków? – usłyszeli kolejny, damski głos.

Na półpiętrze spotkali mocno wymalowaną blondynkę ubraną w przesadnie kusą, skórzaną spódniczkę. Paliła papierosa oparta o parapet okna. Mimo to niespecjalnie się starała wypuszczać dym przez otwór.

\- Spadaj, Rita. Nie widzisz, w jakim są stanie? – burknęła wyraźnie urażona.

\- Nie można już zażartować?

Eren mocniej przylgnął do Levi'a. To był odruch. To miejsce nie wyglądało zbyt bezpiecznie, a do tego napawało go swoistym obrzydzeniem.

\- To tu – oznajmiła Lena i przekręciła klucz w drzwiach.

Weszli do małego mieszania składającego się z salonu, łazienki i stosunkowo dużej kuchni. Ku zadowoleni Levi'a okazało się zdecydowanie czystsze niż klatka schodowa. Lena od razu zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Zaraz Wam wszystko poka...- zaczęła, ale przerwał jej ogromny hałas.

Dobiegał z salonu i brzmiał tak, jakby coś metalowego spadło na podłogę. Przerażona dziewczyna od razu zapaliła lampkę. Wbiegła do pokoju, a tuż za nią Eren i Levi. Pierwszym, co rzuciło im się w oczy był stary, miedziany żyrandol, który właśnie spadł na podłogę. Szkło rozsypało się wszędzie, a prowizoryczny, wykonany z palet stolik roztrzaskał się pod jego ciężarem.

\- Jestem człowiekiem tytanem! – zza kanapy wyskoczył siedmioletni chłopiec energicznie wymachując drewnianym kijem.

\- Boże, Claus! Mówiłam Ci, żebyś wreszcie skończył z tą durną zabawą! – dziewczyna podbiegła do dziecka i wyrwała mu kij z rąk.

\- Ale siostra! Widziałaś jak mi to wyszło!? Normalnie, za jednym zamachem...

\- Przestań. Patrz, co narobiłeś! Człowiek tytan na pewno się tak nie zachowuje.

\- Zdziwiłabyś się – mruknął Levi, ale zrobił to na tyle cicho, że tylko Eren był w stanie to usłyszeć.

\- Przepraszam za to. Doszły do nas plotki z górnej części miasta, był jakiś artykuł w gazecie, mały to przeczytał i teraz wariuje – wyjaśniła Lena spoglądając na chłopaków.

Levi miał na końcu języka, coś w stylu „przywykłem", ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Zainteresowało go natomiast jedno. Są tu gazety. Czyli teoretycznie mógłby się z nich dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o przebiegu procesu Erena. Idealnie.

\- A to kto? – nie przejmując się bałaganem chłopiec, trochę bezczelnie wskazał palcem na dwójkę rannych.

\- Farlan i Marco, trzeba im pomóc – oznajmiła krótko.

Chłopiec niepewnie podszedł bliżej podejrzanie lustrujący przybyszy wzrokiem. Miał krótkie, rude włosy i duże zielone oczy. Z początku chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gdy jego spojrzenie natrafiło na obojętne, kobaltowe tęczówki Levi'a zdecydował się wycofać i ponownie ukryć za kanapą.

\- Nie będziecie mieć mi za złe, jeżeli przyjmę Was w kuchni? Tam jest trochę więcej miejsca, a jeszcze teraz czeka mnie to – wskazała palcem na bałagan na środku salonu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Je..jesteśmy wdzi...wdzięczni za...- zaczął Eren drżącymi wargami.

Wciąż był wyczerpany i zmarznięty. Levi westchnął głośno, pomógł usiąść Erenowi na jednym ze strojących w salonie, drewnianych krzeseł, po czym zaczął zamiatać odłamki szkła.

\- Daj, ja już to ogarnę – wziął od Leny szczotkę.

\- Dam sobie radę, Farlan. Przecież jesteś obolały i...

\- Nic mi nie jest. Gorzej z bachorem – tu skinął na Erena.

Lena uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W pewien sposób rozczuliło ją to określenie. Nie znała Levi'a, jako kaprala, Najsilniejszego Żołnierza Ludzkości. Nie wiedziała o stoczonych przez niego bitwach. Nie miała pojęcia o ilości zabitych tytanów. Spojrzała na chłopaka, który jej zdaniem troszczył się o swojego kolegę. Nawe te docinki miały w sobie odrobinę uroku.

\- Jasne. Zaraz Wam zrobię rozgrzewającej herbaty i dam jakieś czyste ciuchy na zmianę. Mam starszego brata, myślę, że jego ubrania będą w sam raz. Co prawda teraz go nie ma, ale pewnie się nie pogniewa.

Otworzyła drzwiczki drewnianej komody i wyciągnęła z niej świeżą pościel. W pośpiechu nawlekała poszewki na poduszki. Gdy Levi uporał się z ogarnięciem pokoju razem skierowali się do kuchni. Na podłodze, rozłożyła stary koc, a dopiero na nim prześcieradło, dużą poduszkę i kołdrę. Ackermann pomagał jej przyglądając się temu w milczeniu, ale prawdę mówiąc nie wyglądało to jak posłanie dla dwóch osób.

\- Jest tutaj dość zimno, ale specjalnie rozłożyłam spanie tak, żebyście mieli w nogach piec kaflowy. Z resztą jak się przytulicie to już na pewno będzie Wam ciepło – oznajmiła, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna czynność na świecie.

Levi poczuł jak po jego karku przebiega dziwny dreszcz. Znowu mają razem spać? Ale jak tak...? On i ten szczyl? Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy wspomnień z tamtej nocy. Domyślał się, że Eren też nie. Mimo wszystko nie protestował. Mieli ogromne szczęście, że trafili na Lenę. Była trochę naiwna wpuszczając do domowy dwóch, obcych facetów, ale jakby nie było ocaliła ich.

\- Proszę, przebierzcie się, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję herbaty – rudowłosa podała Levi'owi męskie, bawełniane koszulki i dwie pary czystych szortów – jak coś, łazienka jest po lewej.

\- Lepiej już, gnojku? – Levi podszedł do siedzącego w salonie Erena i przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła.

Na szczęście nie miał gorączki. Wyglądało na to, że zaczynały wracać mu siły.

\- Tak, dziękuję kap..

\- Tobie – poprawił go Levi – tutaj daruj sobie wszelkie tytuły – szepnął ściszając głos.

\- Tobie – powtórzył Eren.

Przeszli na „ty" w dość niecodziennych okolicznościach, bo tego właśnie wymagała sytuacja. Eren miał wrażenie, że swoisty dystans, który między nimi był zaczynał się...kruszyć. Wciąż miał opory przed zwracaniem się do Ackermanna jak do kolegi, jednak musiał się przełamać.

\- Chodźmy się przebrać. To... – tu wskazał na swoją, niegdyś białą koszulę –...to się nadaje już tylko na szmaty.

Weszli do maleńkiej łazienki. Znajdowało się tam potłuczone lustro, toaleta, wiadro z wodą i duża, metalowa miska służąca za wannę. Było tak mało miejsca, że ich pole ruchów zostało bardzo ograniczone. Levi starał się nie patrzeć na Erena i skupić na rozpinaniu koszuli. Robił to beznamiętnie, niemalże machinalnie. Jaeger siłą rzeczy spojrzał na Ackermanna. Był szczupły i zdecydowanie drobnej budowy, ale jego mięśnie brzucha były godne pozazdroszczenia. Miał idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Eren przypuszczał, że tak jest. Domyślał się, ale kiedy pierwszy raz widział go bez koszulki dosłownie nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

\- Nie rozbierasz się? – spytał w końcu Levi.

Widział, że gnojek się zawiesił i w pewnym stopniu poczuł się z tym dziwnie. Oczywiście, jego twarz jak zwykle pozostawała beznamiętna, ale jednak w środku coś ...drgnęło.

\- Rozbieram! – zapewnił Eren i zaczął w pośpiechu ściągać koszulę.

Dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, że to słowo mogło zabrzmieć trochę...specyficznie? Wszędzie wyczuwał cholerne podteksty, a przecież nie to miał na myśli! Poczerwieniał i obrócił się tyłem do Ackermanna. Z resztą Levi już też na niego nie patrzył. Przebierali się w milczeniu stojąc do siebie plecami. Mimo to słyszeli każdy, najmniejszy ruch towarzyszący wykonywanej czynności. Najgorszy był dźwięk rozpinanego paska od spodni. Gdy brzdęknął ten należący do Levi'a Eren wstrzymał oddech i zrobił to głośno. Na tyle, że Ackermann wszystko słyszał. Tą cholernie żywą reakcję gnojka. Potem spodnie opadły na podłogę. Najpierw jedne, a po chwili drugie. Levi nie wytrzymał. Obejrzał się za siebie i wtedy zauważył, że dzieciak również na niego patrzył. Oglądali się nago. To nie było normalne. To było chore. Ten sam bodziec, który towarzyszył im wtedy, w sypialni. Ten sam, dziki dreszcz...

\- Chłopcy! Herbata gotowa – usłyszeli zza drzwi.

Całe szczęście. Głos Leny wyrwał ich z transu. Po jej krzyku ubrali się momentalnie. Oczywiście, że myśleli o tym, co stało się przed chwilą. Składający stare ubrania Eren czuł jak drżą mu ręce. Po Levi'u nie było tak tego widać. Nie potrafił się uzewnętrzniać, co nie oznaczało, że te myśli go nie nachodziły...Wyszli z łazienki i skierowali się do kuchni, za Leną.

\- Możemy posiedzieć tutaj. Mały zasnął w salonie. – oznajmiła dziewczyna.

Levi i Eren usiedli na przygotowanym przez nią posłaniu, a ona naprzeciwko, na kuchennym blacie. Chwycili w dłonie kubki z gorącym płynem napawając się nie tylko jego smakiem, ale również ciepłem naczynia, o które grzali zmarznięte dłonie.

\- Chłopcy, chłopcy, chłopcy... - zanuciła Lena, która ewidentnie przygotowywała się do ich przesłuchania.

Chłopcy? Levi zmarszczył brew. Dotarło do niego, że osoba postronna, która nie ma pojęcia o łączących ich relacjach mogłaby założyć, iż...są w podobnym wieku. Wydało mu się to dziwne. Erwin nie raz mu mówił, że wygląda młodo, ale żeby aż tak? Więc tak był postrzegany, kiedy ściągał mundur i przebierał się w znoszoną, rozciągnięta koszulkę?

\- Rozgryzłam Was – oznajmiła nagle, na co Eren o mało nie zakrztusił się herbatą.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Dwaj chłopcy, jeden tutejszy – wskazała palcem na Levi'a – ale Ty ewidentnie jesteś z Górnego Miasta, prawda?

Erena przeszedł dreszcz. Nie miał pojęcia o przeszłości Ackermanna. W zasadzie zupełnie nic o nim nie wiedział. Zawsze łaknął wszelkich informacji, ale miał opory, aby zapytać. Więc to możliwe...? Ktoś tak idealny wychował się w dzielnicy nędzy?

\- Ja...- zaczął Eren, ale Lena mu przerwała.

\- Nie jestem głupia. Nie jesteście kolegami, a już tym bardziej nie braćmi. Przejrzałam was.

Levi również poczuł się niepewnie. Skapnęła się? Ale kiedy? Nie tak jak Eren, a jednak również zaczął się denerwować. I co? Doniesie na nich Żandarmerii?

\- Co zamierzasz? – spytał ozięble.

\- Pytasz czy będę Was kryć?

Serce Erena zaczęło walić szybciej. Niedobrze. Wręcz fatalnie.

\- Będziesz? – mruknął.

\- Uciekliście razem, nie?

\- Będziesz?! – tym razem powtórzył Levi.

\- Zastanówmy się – tu pogładziła się po brodzie – W porządku, jak odpowiecie mi na kilka pytań.

Sprawa zaczęła się komplikować. I o co zapyta? O zwiadowców? O misję? O tytanów? O tajne dokumenty?

\- Dobra – mruknął Levi, chociaż i tak nie był pewien czy udzieli jej odpowiedzi.

Dziewczyna klasnęła w ręce, odłożyła kubek na stół i pochyliła się nad nimi.

\- Od kiedy jesteście razem!?

Levi zastygł w bezruchu, a Eren upuścił kubek z herbatą. Chyba teoria Leny nie miała zbyt wiele wspólnego z ich misją.


	8. VIII. Ty i Twój nowy dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nowi bohaterowie przypadną Wam do gustu! Chciałam też zaznaczyć, że wybierając im imiona posługiwałam się   
> typowym dla serii językiem niemieckim. Dlatego "Jakob" piszę przez "k", a nie "c". Takie nazewnictwo bardziej mi odpowiada.

Teoretycznie powinni odetchnąć z ulgą. Lena nie wiedziała nic o ich misji i była możliwie daleka od utożsamiania Erena z tytanem, a jednak zaistniała sytuacja wprawiła ich w pewien rodzaj zażenowania. Przez moment nawet samo Levi ukrył wiecznie obojętną twarz w dłoni. Gest ten można było tłumaczyć na wiele sposobów. Być może była to oznaka bezsilności. Uznał pytanie dziewczyny za wybitnie nietaktowne, a jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadną, ciętą ripostę. Jakby nie było przyjęła ich do własnego mieszkania i przebywali tu właśnie na jej warunkach.

\- Rozlałeś, szczylu – zmienił temat.

Wstał i z obojętną miną podszedł do zlewu rozglądając się za jakąś szmatką, którą mógłby wytrzeć plamę herbaty. W rzeczywistości jego zachowanie było poniekąd sprytnym unikiem. Zostawił Erena sam na sam ze wścibskim spojrzeniem dociekliwej Leny. Niby znudzony wykręcał tę szmatkę, ale...w zasadzie to ciekawiła go odpowiedź chłopaka. Sposób, w jaki się plątał w zeznaniach był całkiem zabawny.

\- Oj nie, nie. My jesteśmy tylko... - zaczął.

\- Nie mów, że braćmi.

Cholera, no bo przecież nie są.

\- No nie.

\- Kolegami?

Czyż nie obrazi swojego przełożonego, opisując go jak kumpla?

\- Nie do końca.

\- To Twój były?

Eren czuł, że jego głowa zaraz eksploduje.

\- Nie.

\- Ale całowaliście się? Powiedz tylko tak lub nie.

Schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Rodzice wiedzą?

W końcu Levi klęknął przed Erenem i beznamiętnie wytarł rozlaną przez niego herbatę.

\- Powiedz mi, Lena czy bezpiecznie jest włóczyć się tutaj samemu? – ostatecznie postanowił zareagować i wybawić dzieciaka z tej niefortunnej sytuacji.

\- No nie. Ale rodzina...

\- On nie ma rodziców. Jestem tu po to, żeby go pilnować – stwierdził, co poniekąd było zgodne z prawdą.

\- A czy Ty masz...

\- Ja? Ja jestem od niego starszy i chyba trochę więcej niż myślisz.

Tą odpowiedzią delikatnie zasugerował jej, że to Eren powinien być postrzegany w kategoriach sieroty. Levi nie miał rodziny, jednak zdążył przywyknąć. Matkę stracił w wieku ośmiu, może dziewięciu lat, a ojca nigdy nie poznał.

\- No tak – mruknęła ewidentnie czując, że Levi jest tutaj stroną dominującą i nie pozwoli atakować się pytaniami tak, jak zrobił to przed chwilą Eren – ale moment. Czemu mam Was kryć? Problemy z policją, żandarmami?

\- A kto ich tu nie ma? Chociażby z powodu kradzionego żarcia. Jeżeli z nimi współpracujesz to Twoja sprawa, ale ja wolę radzić sobie inaczej – mruknął.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego. Tylko tak, chciałam zapytać – nawet nie zauważyła momentu, w którym Ackermann tak zręcznie zmienił temat – No dobrze, chłopcy. W takim razie ja będę już kładła się spać. Wy też powinniście odpocząć.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział Eren z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Dobranoc, chłopcy.

Levi dyskretnie wywrócił oczami. Pomyślał, że ona nigdy się nie odzwyczai od nazywania ich w taki sposób.

\- Ja śpię od brzegu – oznajmił.

Eren położył się i zsunął kołdrę do połowy ud. Levi miał położyć się drugi, więc to na niego spadł obowiązek przykrycia zważywszy na to, że mieli jedno okrycie na dwie osoby. Zielone tęczówki zwróciły się w stronę ściany, do której przylgnął całym ciałem. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno, Levi zgasił lampkę. Szatyn nasłuchiwał każdego, najmniejszego kroku kaprala. Słyszał jego oddech i przypomniała mu się scena z łazienki. Jak można nakręcać się czyimś oddechem? Tak nikłą oznaką obecności!? W duchu przeklął samego siebie, ale dalej nasłuchiwał. Nie ważył się odwrócić głowy, a jednak wszystkie zmysły miał wyczulone. Wstydził się go. Zwyczajnie wstydził. Levi był w oczach szatyna chodzącym ideałem. Piękny, silny, budzący respekt na każdym kroku. Potrafił pozbawić go tchu jednym spojrzeniem. Eren nie chciał się przed nim skompromitować. Każdą, najmniejszą pochwałę ze strony Ackermanna traktował, jako coś wyjątkowego. Nagle drgnął. Poczuł jak ktoś nakrywa go kołdrą, a po chwili kładzie się obok. Dlaczego to był tak cholernie silny bodziec?

Dotknij mnie.

Obejmij mocno.

Chcę poczuć Twoje dłonie.

Pocałuj mnie...

\- Dobranoc – mruknął Levi odwracając się do niego plecami.

Plecami. Plecami! PLECAMI!!! Eren poczuł jak oblewa go gigantyczna fala rozczarowania. Ale czego on się spodziewał? Czy on naprawdę myślał, że Ackermann go zechce? Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Jak mógł... Znów usłyszał nierówny oddech Levi'a, a po chwili otarł się swoimi plecami o jego plecy. Gorąco. Zbyt gorąco. Wyciągnął nogę w kierunku ciepłego pieca kaflowego. Przez ułamek sekundy dotknął stopy swojego przełożonego. Zagryzł wargi. Czuł, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobi to...

Myśl o czymś obleśnym.

Myśl o czymś obrzydliwym.

Coś okropnego.

Byle tylko nie doprowadzić się do takiego stanu. Byle tylko on nie wyczuł. Eren próbował wyobrazić sobie coś możliwie odpychającego. Jak na złość wymyślenie czegoś takiego w obecnej sytuacji okazało się niesamowicie trudnym wyzwaniem. Ciężko mu było skupić się na czymkolwiek, co nie miałoby związku z Ackermannem. Mocno zacisnął powieki.

Coś obleśnego...

ZWŁOWKI TYTANA. Parujące, obleśne, najobrzydliwsze, zakrwawione zwłoki tytana z wykrzywioną twarzą i...

\- Wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku?

Eren otworzył powieki. Levi chyba wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Jego zimne oczy wpatrywały się w twarz zawstydzonego chłopca. To piękne, lodowate spojrzenie i...

...Eren przeklął w myślach jakieś pięćset razy. Stało się. Kurczowo zacisnął nogi. Nie, nie, nie! Jak mógł podniecić się w jego obecności!?

\- Zwłoki tytana – mruknął pod nosem, na co Levi uniósł brew.

\- Co...?

Jaeger zasłonił usta dłonią, poderwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w kierunku łazienki.

\- Grzdylu, co jest?!- krzyknął za nim Levi.

\- Niedobrze mi, muszę...zwymiotować.

Gdy wrócił sprzedał Ackermannowi historyjkę o tym jak okropne widoki wpłynęły na jego psychikę. W zasadzie wyjaśnienie to było całkiem logiczne. Wielu ludzi faktycznie żywo reagowało na widok tytanów, a ten dzieciak jak na jeden wieczór miał chyba odrobinę za dużo wrażeń. Leżeli. Eren wlepiając wzrok ścianę i Levi wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Finalnie, w końcu udało im się zasnąć.

***

Eren obudził się około ósmej. Nie był już tak wtulony w ścianę, przeciwnie. Leżał rozłożony na całej szerokości posłania. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę tak, jakby chciał na coś natrafić. Przesunął nią po całej powierzchni rozścielonego na podłodze koca. Pustka. Spał sam. Otworzył oczy rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Gdzie jest Levi? Gdy zasypiał jeszcze tu był. Spali razem całą noc.

\- Gdzie...? – mruknął sennie, cały świat widział jakby za mgłą.

W końcu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. W całym mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Czyżby Lena i mały nadal spali? Nagle rozległ się dźwięk przekręcanego klucza. Ktoś wchodził do mieszkania. Eren momentalnie poderwał się z miejsca. To musi być Levi! Szatyn stanął w progu kuchni i z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że osobą, która otworzyła drzwi zdecydowanie nie był Ackermann.

\- A Ty to kto?! – spytał wysoki chłopak o rudych włosach związanych w mały kucyk.

W rękach trzymał dwa, ciężkie, prostokątne przedmioty, które od razu postawił na ziemi. Jako, że były osłonięte materiałową płachtą Eren nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co to jest.

\- Marco Bodt – mruknął.

\- Ta? Nie znam żadnego Marco. Co robisz w mieszkaniu mojej siostry i to na dodatek w moich ciuchach?!

Skołowany Eren zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Na szczęście w korytarzu pojawiła się Lena. Jeszcze rozczochrana i ubrana w cienką koszulę nocną.

\- Miło, że pojawiłeś się w domu, Jakob – mruknęła nieco cynicznie – Marco, poznaj mojego brata.

Eren nie wiedział czy ma podać rękę jako pierwszy. Cała ta sytuacja zdawała mu się piekielnie niezręczna.

\- Dobrze, ale może najpierw wyjaśnisz mi, kim Ty do cholery jesteś? – Jakob wskazał palcem na Erena.

\- Zatrzyma się u nas na kilka dni. Zawalił im się dom i...

\- Jakim IM, Lena?!

\- Posłuchaj Jakob, to ja jestem głównym żywicielem rodziny, tak? Nie dość, że wracasz do domu po dwóch dniach to jeszcze zaczynasz dyktować warunki?!

\- No dobrze, ja nic nie mówię! Chcę tylko widzieć, kim jest ten obcy chłopak w naszym mieszkaniu. Poza tym nie mów, że nic nie robię. Dzisiaj przyniosłem to – wskazał na reklamówkę z połową bochenka chleba – Tylko nie myśl, że będę karmić obcych.

\- Co to ma być, Jakob?! Dałam Ci przecież te pieniądze. Miałeś kupić jedzenie na trzy dni! Myślisz, że najemy się TYM?! Gdzie są pieniądze, które Ci dałam? – krzyknęła rozzłoszczona dziewczyna.

\- Ale Lena! Była niesamowita okazja i...

\- Jaka znowu okazja? Gdzie jest jedzenie?!

\- Tu – usłyszeli zimny, obojętny głos.

Przez całą kłótnię nikt nawet nie wychwycił momentu, w którym Levi wrócił do domu. Zważywszy na wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczoru wyglądał nad wyraz schludnie. Ubrany był w szary, czysty sweter z podwiniętymi rękawami i czarne spodnie. Jedynymi śladami zmęczenia były spore sińce pod dużymi oczami, odznaczające się na jego bladej twarzy. Podał dziewczynie ciężką, papierową torbę. Zszokowana Lena zajrzała do środka. Kolejno wyciągała na stół bochenek świeżego chleba, mleko, masło, suszoną wołowinę. Niby podstawowe produkty, a jednak tutaj ich brakowało. Czy to możliwe żeby taki drobniutki chłopaczek mógł okraść wóz dostawców z Żandarmerii? Nie, niemożliwe. Ale chyba nie miał ze sobą żadnych pieniędzy. Jak on to zrobił!?

\- Skąd Ty to wziąłeś? – spytała nie mogąc wyjść ze zdziwienia.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Po prostu musimy gdzieś się zatrzymać na kilka dni – zasugerował jej, że spłaca w ten sposób dług wdzięczności. – i masz, przebierz się – podał Erenowi czyste, cieplejsze ubranie.

Jakob przyglądał się całej sytuacji z wyraźną irytacją. Poczuł kłujące uczucie zazdrości.

\- A Ty to niby kto? – zmierzył Levi'a chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Farlan Church – mruknął.

\- Dziękuję, naprawdę nie trzeba było – oczy Leny aż się zaświeciły.

\- No jasne, że nie. Ja się tym najem – podirytowany Jakob potrząsną reklamówką z chlebem tak energicznie, że bochenek niemalże z niego nie wypadł.

\- Ty to jedz, co chcesz! – fuknęła Lena – Ach i pokaż mi tą swoją „okazję" – wskazała palcem na zakryte płachtą, ciężkie przedmioty.

Jakob uśmiechnął się szeroko. Spojrzał wyraźnie z góry najpierw na Erena, potem na Levia, po czym pociągnął za materiał. Szmatka opadła na podłogę ukazując kupiony z przemytu...sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru.

\- CZYŚ TY DO RESZTY ZDURNIAŁ!? NAWET NIE WIESZ JAK TEGO UŻYWAĆ! – Lena uderzyła ręką w stół.

\- Nie wiem, ale się dowiem. Będę najlepszy, siostra. Aż Ci wyjdą oczy z orbit!

Levi parsknął pod nosem.

\- Twierdzisz, że poradziłbyś sobie lepiej ode mnie? – Jakob zmrużył oczy ze złości.

\- Twierdzę, że się zabijesz – odpowiedział beznamiętnie brunet, po czym wstawił wodę na herbatę.

Jakob czuł buzującą w nim chęć rywalizacji. Jakiś drobniutki typ, nie wiadomo skąd wlazł do jego domu i jeszcze zaczyna uważać się za lepszego. Nie, tak nie będzie! Rudowłosy oparł się o ścianę i zmierzył Levi'a wzorkiem.

\- A założymy się?


	9. IX. Ja i moja matka

Levi nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Spokojnie zajmował się przygotowywaniem herbat. CZTERECH herbat. Dla siebie, Erena, Leny i małego. Jakoba nie uwzględnił, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło chłopaka. Postać Ackermann weszła mu na ambicję już w pierwszej minucie spotkania. Eren patrzył na tą sytuację trochę z boku i zaczynał nawet współczuć Jakobowi, natomiast zaintrygowana Lena czekała na rozwój sytuacji.

\- Nie – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Levi.

Jego brak emocji działał na Jakoba jak płachta na byka, który za wszelką cenę chciał przekonać wszystkich o swoich umiejętnościach.

\- Boisz się – prowokował go rudowłosy, ale brunet zwyczajnie go ignorował.

W milczeniu zaniósł szklanki do salonu, do którego weszła zaraz reszta ekipy.

\- Jeżeli wygrasz będziecie mogli tu zostać tak długo, jak tylko zechcecie.

Levi drgnął. Wreszcie pojawił się pewien sensowny argument.

\- Dobra – mruknął beznamiętnie.

Całej rozmowie z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się mały Claus spoglądając na nich zza swojej kryjówki, za kanapą.

\- Chwila, ale nie powiedziałem, co zrobisz, jeśli przegrasz!

\- Nie przegram.

Claus machnął ręką tak energicznie, że stracił z półki ceramiczny wazon. Traf chciał, że w ostatniej chwili złapał go Eren. Gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja rozbiłoby się na tysiąc małych kawałków, podobnie jak wczoraj żyrandol. Lena teatralnie schowała twarz w dłoni, a jej mina mówiła tyle, co „z kim ja muszę mieszkać...".

\- Czyli zgodzisz się na wszystko?

\- Tak.

\- Zobaczysz, jeszcze wymyślę coś takiego... - usiadł zacierając ręce, najwyraźniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ze omalże nie stratował rodzinnej pamiątki.

Wykonany z palet stół wyglądał jeszcze bardziej prowizorycznie niż wczoraj. Po zaliczeniu bliższego spotkania z żyrandolem stracił co prawda kilka nóg, ale Lena ustawiła go na starych książkach. Dzięki temu konstrukcja okazała się całkiem wytrzymała i nawet dało radę zjeść przy nim śniadanie. Claus wyjadał łyżkami truskawkową marmoladę, podczas gdy uparty, starszy brat zadowalał się suchym chlebem. Levi siedział tuż obok Erena, na kanapie było trochę ciasno, przez co stykali się kolanami. Co chwila posyłali sobie krótkie, niby przypadkowe spojrzenia, które wprawiały szatyna w stan zażenowania. Wciąż był zły za wczoraj. Wściekły na samego siebie.

\- Trzeba tu posprzątać – oznajmił nagle Levi rozglądając się po pokoju.

\- Wreszcie ktoś się ze mną zgadza. Ciebie to od miesiąca nie mogę poprosić o przyniesienie pędzla od babci. Spójrz na te obdrapane ściany – Lena wykorzystała kolejną okazję, aby nakrzyczeć na brata.

\- W porządku, dziś do niej pójdę – mruknął Jakob ostentacyjnie wywracając oczami.

\- Ja ogarnę coś do naprawy tego stołu – odparł Levi upijając łyk gorzkiej, mocnej herbaty.

\- Pójdę z Tobą - zaproponował Eren, jednak zwrócenie się do niego na „Ty" nadal pozostawało odrobinę problematyczne.

\- Nie ma mowy, dzieciaku. Jeszcze narobisz sobie kłopotów.

Ackermann kategorycznie zabronił mu rzucania się w oczy. Eren nie wiedział, na czym polegało życie na ulicy. Może i przeszedł szkolenie wojskowe, ale to nie to samo, co kradzieże w dzielnicy nędzy. Tutaj trzeba było sobie radzić w inny sposób. Levi wychował się w Podziemiu i potrafił sobie poradzić. Eren nie miał o tym bladego pojęcia.

\- To słodkie, że tak się o niego martwisz – stwierdziła Lena.

Levi zastygł w bezruchu. Znowu ta aluzja. Kolejny raz. Spojrzał na Erena, ale ten uciekał wzrokiem. Mało tego, cofnął kolano. Jego reakcja jednoznacznie wskazywała, że o tym pomyślał. Jednak czym właściwie owe to było? Brunet nie znał dokładnej odpowiedzi. Z jakiegoś powodu ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Czyżby Eren czuł się źle w jego towarzystwie? Jakoś niekomfortowo? Wczoraj w nocy przecież rzygał i tamto wydarzenie przypomniało Ackermannowi pewną inną sytuację sprzed lat. Zmarszczył brwi i odstawił kubek na stół. Stracił apetyt.

\- To kiedy wypróbujemy sprzęt?! – podekscytowany Jakob raptownie zmienił zdanie.

\- Z pewnością nie teraz, bo chyba nie chcesz żeby ktoś Cię z tym zobaczył? Późnym wieczorem, chociaż i tak nie jestem za tym pomysłem. Nie będzie testowania niczego, dopóki nie ogarniesz mieszkania – oznajmiła Lena.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Kończę śniadanie, biorę małego i idę do babci po te pędzle i farby – zapewnił.

\- Hej, a może niech Marco pójdzie z Wami? – zaproponowała Lena – Może? – tu posłała Levi'owi pytające spojrzenie.

Widać było, że dziewczyna wyraźnie chce zintegrować paczkę.

\- W porządku, ale niech nie robi głupot.

***

Dokładnie po śniadaniu Eren, Jakob i Claus opuścili mieszkanie. Obskurna klatka schodowa wydawała się teraz szatynowi zdecydowanie mniej przerażającym miejscem niż wczoraj. Odruchowo wtulił twarz w ukradziony przez Levi'a ciepły szalik. Wszystko, co miało związek z Ackermannem z nieznanych przyczyn zyskiwało w oczach Erena. Cała aura, jaką roztaczał brunet była niesamowita. Im więcej spędzał z nim czasu, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie jak niewiele o nim wiedział. Gdy wyszli z budynku oczy Erena z zaciekawieniem śledziły każdy element tej okropnej dzielnicy. Pasjonowała go odkąd dowiedział się, że to właśnie tu mieszkał Levi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak idealny pochodził z Podziemia. Tak czysty, tak silny, tak piękny...Ackermann fascynował Erena. Chłopak bardzo chciałby dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, ale zwyczajnie nie miał odwagi pytać. Levi wciąż pozostawał taki zamknięty i zimny. Zupełnie poza jego zasięgiem...

\- Kręcisz tą głową na boki zupełnie tak, jakbyś był tutaj pierwszy raz – mruknął Jakob.

\- Nie, ja tylko...tylko tak się rozglądam – bąknął świadomy faktu, że jego odpowiedź była kompletnie bez sensu.

Szli wąską uliczką aż w końcu dotarli na spory plac. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się Erenowi w oczy był tłum ludzi. Gigantyczna kolejka, ale po co? Do czego? Czyżby coś rozdawali? Zasłonił dłoń czując obrzydliwy smród.

\- Nigdy nie pojmę, dlaczego ten wielki rynsztok musi przebiegać akurat koło studni. To piekielnie niehigieniczne – skomentował Jakob.

Eren przystanął na chwilę. Więc te tłumy stoją po wodę...? Wziął głębszy oddech. Patrzył na twarze stojących w kolejce osób. Przemęczone, spracowane, z sinymi wargami i podkrążonymi oczami. Ten widok był dla niego ujmujący. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale ogarnął go ogromy, wewnętrzny ból. Smutek, nostalgia, jakby coś się tutaj wydarzyło, jakby...

\- No chodź już, to tutaj... - Jakob pociągnął go za rękaw w stronę jednego z maleńkich, szarych domków.

Zapukał do drzwi czterokrotnie z odpowiednią częstotliwością. Tak, jakby w czynności tej ukryty był pewien kod. Informacja dla osoby mieszkającej, która zapewne domyśliła się już, kto przyszedł ją odwiedzić.

\- Wchodźcie, dzieci – usłyszeli głos dochodzący z głębi korytarza.

Ich oczom ukazał się malutki pokoik z kominkiem i okrągłym, czerwonym dywanem na środku. Siedząca na bujanym fotelu starsza kobieta nuciła coś pod nosem wpatrując się w płomyki.

Die Stühle liegen sehr eng  
Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang  
Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht  
Wir können uns gut verstehen...

\- Babciu... - Jakob przerwał jej piosenkę, na co kobieta odwróciła się w ich stronę.

Włosy miała siwe, a twarz pomarszczoną, jednak w jej spojrzeniu było coś dociekliwego. Oczy miała młode, zupełnie jak u małej dziewczynki.

\- Widzę, że przyprowadziliście nowego kolegę. Jak Ci na imię, dziecko? – zwróciła się do Erena.

Jej przeszywający wzrok nieco wypłoszył chłopaka.

\- Marco, miło mi Panią poznać.

\- Zaraz zrobię Wam herbaty, usiądźcie – wstała i udała się do połączonej z pokojem części kuchennej.

\- Właściwie chciałem tylko poży...- zaczął Jakob, ale malutki Claus mocno go szturchnął.

Chłopiec miał w sobie odrobinę więcej taktu i stwierdził, że warto poświęcić kobiecie trochę czasu. Rudowłosy westchnął głośno. Oczywiście, iż chciał mieć z głowy sprzątanie. Jego myśli krążyły wokół wypróbowania sprzętu to trójwymiarowego manewru. Eren i Claus usiedli na sporej, wzorzystej kanapie, a z zniecierpliwiony Jakob kręcił się po pokoju. Od niechcenia podniósł leżąca na stolę gazetę i przeczytał na główek.

\- Wciąż brak szczegółów w sprawie procesu człowieka tytana – mruknął.

\- On jeszcze nas wszystkich uratuje, zobaczysz – zapewnił Claus.

\- Jeżeli stąd nie wyjdę to nie zobaczę, dlatego nauczę się trójwymiarowego manewru, wstąpię do wojska, zostanę Zwiadowcą i...

Słowa te sprawiły, że Eren spojrzał na Jakoba w trochę inny sposób. Wyglądało na to, że mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż przypuszczał. Poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie usłyszał swoje własne słowa.

\- Zwiadowców tu nie ma, Jakob. Nie mają powodu, aby tu przychodzić – zapewnił chłopczyk z nienaturalnie dojrzałym, jak na dziecko tonem.

\- Nie wiem jak, ale znajdę sposób, aby dostać się do wojska. Zobaczą mnie!

\- Po pierwsze nie przyjdą, po drugie nawet gdyby, to nie po to, żeby oglądać Twoje popisy.

Eren uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przypomniały mu się jego kłótnie z Mikasą. Trochę dziwne, że to właśnie dziecko miało podobne zdanie do niej. On zdecydowanie bardziej utożsamiał się z Jakobem.

\- Pyskujesz?!

\- Stwierdzam fakt.

\- Ty, mały...

\- Przestańcie! Spokój! – babcia postawiła na stoliczku kubki z herbatą, po czym zajęła swój ulubiony fotel tym razem jednak zwracając się przodem do gości, nie do kominka. – Z resztą nie masz racji, Claus.

\- Jak to? – zaskoczony chłopiec spojrzał na babcię.

\- Miałam kiedyś gościa. Pewnej zimy, parę lata temu odwiedził mnie wysoki, elegancki mężczyzna. Do dziś pamiętam moment, w którym stanął w drzwiach w pełnym mundurze. Przywitał się, zdjął kaptur i odwiesił na tamtym wieszaku – wskazała stojący w rogu przedmiot – pelerynę z symbolem skrzydeł wolności.

\- CO? – zszokowany Jakob aż podskoczył – Dlaczego mi nigdy nie mówiłaś?!

\- Bo nie pytałeś.

\- A po co przyszedł? Czego chciał?

\- Ech, to bardzo długa i zawiła historia – mruknęła kobieta kładąc sobie na kolanach kłębek wełny.

\- To nic, opowiadaj! Mamy czas – Jakob momentalnie zmienił front.

\- No, skoro tego chcesz...Pamiętasz historię Kenny'ego rozpruwacza?

\- Tego mordercę, co go Żandarmeria nie mogła złapać? No, pamiętam. To jak legenda! Ale co on ma do Zwiadowców? Również chcieli go dorwać?

\- Nie, to zupełnie inna sprawa. Generalnie Kenny miał siostrę. Taka śliczna, drobniutka kobietka o wiecznie smutnych oczach. Nawet ją znałam. Była u mnie kilka razy, kupowała zioła i napary – kontynuowała.

\- No dobrze. I co z nią? - dopytywał się Jakob.

Wszyscy pochylili się nad kobietą, jakby w napięciu. Zrozumieli już, że opowieść będzie długa i raczej skomplikowana.

\- Przyszła kiedyś do mnie kompletnie roztrzęsiona. Poprosiła mnie o coś na przerwanie ciąży. Wiedziała, że jestem tylko zielarką, a jednak nie stać ją było na lekarstwa. Posadziłam ją przy stole i nalałam gorącej zupy. Jadła i płakała. Była tak wychudzona, że obojczyki przebijały jej przez koszulkę. Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Okazało się, że pracowała w domu publicznym i zaszła w ciążę z jednym z klientów.

\- I co to ma ze do Zwiadowców?

\- JAKOB! – tym razem Eren i Claus uciszyli go jednocześnie.

Byli wyraźnie zafascynowany historią. Szczególnie Eren, którego dłonie z niewiadomych powodów zaczęły drżeć.

\- Ostatecznie Kuchel zdecydowała się nie przerywać ciąży. Przychodziła jeszcze do mnie kilka razy. Wiem, że miała konflikt z bratem. Urodziła synka i Kenny próbował ją przekonać, aby nie zatrzymywała tego dziecka. Właściwie to nawet mało kto wiedział, o jej prawdziwym imieniu. W mieście znano ją jako Olympię, używała tego imienia w pracy. Z resztą mniejsza o to...Kenny się zdenerwował i na jakiś czas urwali kontakt. W każdym razie wydawało mi się, że była dobrą matką, chociaż dom publiczny to chyba nie jest dobre miejsce do wychowywania dziecka...

Zniecierpliwiony Jakob ziewnął ostentacyjnie, jednak kobieta zdawała się to ignorować.

\- Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy Kuchel zachorowała. Jej syn miał wówczas jakieś dziewięć lat. Bardzo mądry chłopiec, prawie jak nasz Claus – tu uśmiechnęła się w stronę wnuka – Obserwowałam go z okna. Zrywał się o świcie i ustawiał do kolejki przed studnią. Taki maleńki, a naprawdę dużo dźwigał. Byłam pod wrażeniem. Pewnego dnia jednak zniknął.

\- I co? I co było dalej? – dopytywał się podekscytowany Eren.

\- Sam Kenny rozpruwacz złożył mi wizytę.

\- DLACZEGO ZAWSZE OMIJASZ NAJCIEKAWSZE MOMENTY!? Czemu nigdy się o tym nie dowiedziałem, babciu!? – Jakob aż podskoczył.

\- Bo nie słuchasz do końca. Naucz się cierpliwości – skarciła wnuka – przyszedł do mnie Kenny i był bardzo zmieszany. Zapytał czy znałam Kuchel i wiem, jak wygląda jej dziecko. Powiedziałam, że tak. Poprosił, abym z nim poszła. Skierowaliśmy się prosto to dzielnicy rozkoszy. Kenny był zestresowany i mało mówił. Otworzył przede mną drzwi do domu Kuchel. Widziałam zarys sylwetki leżącej w łóżku kobiety. Podeszłam bliżej. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a twarz zapadnięta. Spytałam, czemu mnie tu przyprowadził.

\- I co odpowiedział? – zapytał wreszcie zaciekawiony Jakob.

\- On nic. Usłyszałam tylko głos „nie żyje", wówczas Kenny skinął, palcem, abym schyliła się pod łóżko. Zajrzałam tam i zobaczyłam dziecko kulące się z zimna. Poprosiłabym, aby wyszedł. Ubrany był w zakrwawioną, cienką koszulkę. Przydługie włosy opadały mu na bladziutką buzię. Nie mam pojęcia ile tam leżał, ale z pewnością długo. Wówczas Kenny zapytał czy poznaję chłopca. Chciał mieć pewność, że to właśnie syn jego siostry. Powiedziałam, że tak. To małe dziecko na granicy śmierci głodowej było jego bratankiem.

Eren zasłonił usta dłonią. Herbata wystygła mu niemalże całkowicie, ale nie był w stanie nic przełknąć.

\- Przygarnął tego chłopaka, ale nie nadawał się na rodzica.

\- I co z tymi Zwiadowcami? – ponaglił Jakob.

\- To była właśnie historia, o której opowiedzenie poprosił mnie ten przystojny żołnierz. W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie zależało mu na każdym, najdrobniejszym szczególe.

\- ...naprawdę? Ale ja nic nie rozumiem. Okej, smutna historia, ale po co ten facet miałby wypytywać o syna jakiejś prostytutki?

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ.

Eren nie wytrzymał. Uderzył ręką w stół. Wszystko stało się jasne.


	10. X. Ja i moje sumienie

Zapadała chwila milczenia. Osłupiały Jakob wpatrywał się w Erena. Co się nagle stało? Przecież ten chłopak wydawał się taki spokojny. Ba, przechadzając się brudnymi uliczkami Podziemia zdawał się być jakby nieobecny. Dlaczego eksplodował tym wulkanem emocji? Dlaczego jego duże, zielony oczy zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem?! Skąd w nim tyle złości? Zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń jeszcze kilkukrotnie uderzyła o blat.

\- Ale...ale...co ja takiego powiedziałem? – szepnął zszokowany Jakob.

Claus również przyglądał się tej sytuacji ze zdziwieniem, a nawet specyficznym lękiem w oczach. Tylko ich babcia nadal spokojnie kiwała się w fotelu.

\- Twoje słowa były wypełnione brakiem szacunku – Eren spuścił wzrok wlepiając go w ziemię.

Wszyscy obawiali się, że jak go ponownie podniesie jego oczy zmienią się w oczy demona. Tak, jakby odzwierciedliły cały mrok ukryty we fragmentach jego osobowości. Eren czuł tą historię. Była czymś więcej niż plątaniną starych wspomnień. Poznając ją miał wrażenie, że tworzy niewidzialną więź między nim, a chłopcem z opowieści. Całe dzieciństwo przeleciało mu przed oczami. Rodzinny dom, śmiech, radość, ciepło, a potem tragiczna śmierć matki. Czy to nie była bardziej drastyczna wersja jego własnej historii? Czy to nie było jak zdzieranie farby ze ścian pokoju, który i tak był już pusty? Tak, jakby tragicznych wydarzeń było ciągle mało. To niesprawiedliwe! Kompletnie niesprawiedliwe...Dlaczego on musiał tak cierpieć?

\- Spójrz na mnie, dziecko – rozległ się nagle ciepły głos kobiety.

Eren oplótł ramiona dłońmi, po czym niepewnie zwrócił twarz w jej kierunku.

\- Masz zawzięte spojrzenie. Wiesz, to całkiem dziwne. Od momentu w którym tutaj wszedłeś zaczęłam myśleć o tej historii. O tym, co spotkało to dziecko. Pamiętam go jak przez mgłę, a jednak moja pierwsza myśl to to, że jesteś do niego piekielnie podobny. Masz w sobie coś takiego...

Jaeger miał wrażenie, że wszystkie organy dosłownie się ściskają. Skąd taki nagły skurcz brzucha? Ale...słowa tej kobiety były najpiękniejszym komplementem, jaki mógł kiedykolwiek usłyszeć.

\- O co jeszcze pytał ten...blondyn?

\- O najmniejsze szczegóły i zdaje się, że był nimi zafascynowany nie mniej, niż Ty.

Eren zmieszał się wyraźnie. Dopiero teraz upił kilka łyków herbaty. W duchu skarcił siebie za to, że zareagował tak impulsywnie. Pewnie Levi też by go skarcił, gdyby tylko tu był. Gdyby tylko...Właśnie. Jakby zareagował? Może wzruszyłby ramionami i nawet tego nie skomentował? Ciekawe, czy drgnęłoby coś w środku? Tak, to powinno boleć. To musiało być bolesne. Pod wpływem tak silnych przeżyć ludzie łatwiej wciągają się w dziwactwa i nałogi. Może sposób, w jaki tak obsesyjnie czyścił ostrza swojej broni miał odbicie w psychice? Może maniakalnie ścierając kurze próbował pozbyć się brudu z samego siebie? Może...może...dlaczego on tak mało o nim wiedział? Dlaczego kapral Levi Ackermann wciąż pozostawał taką zagadką? Zbyt wiele pytań, zbyt mało odpowiedzi.

\- Babciu...ee...już późno. Myślę, że będziemy się zbierać – Jakob niepewnie zmienił temat – Masz może pożyczyć pędzle albo jakieś wałki? Obiecałem Lenie odmalować mieszkanie.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Wstała i schyliła się do malutkiej szafki stojącej w rogu pokoju. Wyciągnęła potrzebne przedmioty, po czym położyła je na stoliku przed Jakobem. Eren, Claus i Jakob wstali z miejsca. Już mieli skierować się do wyjścia, kiedy babcia delikatnie złapała Erena za ramię. Skołowany chłopak zatrzymał się. Dlaczego to zrobiła? Czego chciała? Babcia pochyliła się nad jego uchem tak, żeby pozostali chłopcy nie mogli jej słyszeć.

\- Nie wspominałam, że ten żołnierz był blondynem, dziecko.

Erena przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. Rozszyfrowała go...? W sensie, wiedziała, że wie. Więcej niż powinien. Ale...czemu on do cholery powiedział blondyn?! Z jakiego powodu psychika podsunęła mu obraz Erwina Smitha?

\- Ach i byłabym zapomniała, Jakob. Przyjdźcie dziś na kolację. Udało mi się kupić gęś od handlarza z Górnego. Zrobię coś pysznego.

***

Dom pani Kastner opuścili jakoś po godzinie trzynastej. Zeszło im zdecydowanie dłużej niż przypuszczali. Szli w milczeniu, jakby coś analizowali. Dopiero teraz widać było po Jakobie, że historia również dla niego miała szczególne znacznie. Co prawda nie ze względu na synka Kuchel, ale raczej na element o Kenny'm i Zwiadowcach.

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej mi tego nie mówiła... - odezwał się w końcu Jakobi, kiedy mijali studnię.

Tym razem obaj się przy niej zatrzymali i wpatrywali jak w obrazek. Zupełnie tak, jakby samo patrzenie miało pomóc im odtworzyć wydarzenia sprzed lat. Jakobowi o wizycie Zwiadowcy i Erenowi o przeszłości tamtego chłopca.

\- Wiesz, ludzie czasami odkładają pewne rzeczy w nieskończoność. Kiedyś mój ojciec obiecał zdradzić mi pewną, rodzinną tajemnicę. Powiedział tak przed wyjściem z domu, ale już nigdy go nie widziałem.

Jakob westchnął ciężko.

\- Dlaczego mi nie mogą przytrafiać się takie przygody? Zawsze tylko szara codzienność. Gościć w swoim domu Zwiadowców...To by było coś! Zazdroszczę babci, miała szczęście.

\- Ja tam bym wolał zobaczyć człowieka tytana – wtrącił Claus.

\- On też jest zwiadowcą, młotku.

\- Ale nie takim zwykłym! Jest outsiderem. Żandarmeria wytoczyła przeciw niemu proces.

Eren poczuł się dziwnie przysłuchując ich sprzeczce. Czasem to, czego uporczywie szukamy znajduje się tuż obok, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafimy tego dostrzec. Smutna ironia losu.

***

\- Co tak długo? – pierwsze słowa Levi'a, który stał w przedpokoju z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

Już dawno uporał się ze stolikien, mało tego. Zdążył też pomyć podłogi i okna. Lena była zachwycona jego pomocą. Ackermann odzwierciedlał praktycznie wszystkie, te cechy, których brakowało Jakobowi. Rudowłosy był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem.

\- A, mieliśmy coś jeszcze do załatwienia i... - chłopak raptownie się zawiesił.

Stanął jak wryty i po omacku zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie spodni.

\- Jakob... - syknęła Lena, która najwyraźniej dobrze wiedziała, co się święci.

\- Zostawiłem pędzel na stoliku u babci. Zapomniałem go!

\- Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć jak to jest pójść po pędzel i wrócić bez pędzla, Marco? – Levi posłał Erenowi szorstkie spojrzenie.

\- To wina babci! Opowiedziała nam, że kiedyś taka prosty...

Eren aż podskoczył i momentalnie zasłonił Jakobowi usta. Ten wymachiwał dość zabawnie rękami próbując wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Na próżno.

\- Wasza babcia zaprosiła nas wieczorem na kolację! – krzyknął Eren szybko zmieniając temat.

\- Prostytutka? – mruknęła Lena dziwnie zmieszana, siłą rzeczy wychwyciła ten wyraz – Słyszeliście więc, że Rita jest w ciąży. Wpadła.

Zapadła długa chwila milczenia. Rita? Rita...Eren próbował uporczywie skojarzyć kim mogłaby być posiadaczka tego imienia. Wieczorem...na klatce schodowej, blondynka w kusej spódnicy, która paliła papierosy.

\- Przekichane – westchnął Jakob.

\- Ona nie ma pieniędzy na wychowanie tego dziecka.

\- Ej, to niech zgłosi się do babci. Ona ma taki specjalny napar – zaproponował Jakob.

Eren drgnął. Nie mógł powstrzymać buzującej złości. Ukradkiem spojrzał na Levi'a, jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej, głębszej emocji. Chyba, że można do nich zaliczyć...pustkę?

\- Co Ty chrzanisz, Jakob?

\- No ziółka na przerwanie ciąży, kiedyś już jedna chciała ku...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ – warknął Eren.

\- Ej wyluzuj to tylko....

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ.

Stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Przycisnął chłopaka do ściany. Mało tego, uniósł go za fraki nad podłoga i zrobił to z tak nietypową dla siebie siłą, że zarówno Lena jak i Levi stanęli jak wryci. Eren był bliski skatowania tego chłopaka. Zupełnie tak, jak zrobił to w sądzie Ackermann. Z tym, że tamta sytuacja była zamierzona. Tym razem Eren zmagał się z istną bombą emocjonalną.

Nikt nie będzie go obrażać.

Nikt nawet nie spróbuje.

On jest nietykalny.

NIETYKALNY.

Wiedział, że robi źle i działa zbyt impulsywnie, ale ta wściekłość dosłownie zasłoniła mu cały świat. Chciał się ocucić i dać Jakobowi spokój, ale nie potrafił. Jak wyrwać się z tego letargu, jak....BÓL! Uniósł dłoń, aby się ocucić. Ugryźć tak, żeby bolał. Żeby już nie był zły, żeby wyrwał się z tego...

\- USPOKÓJ SIĘ – poczuł jak ktoś z całej siły łapie go za nadgarstki i odciąga w swoją stronę.

Poddał się temu ruchowi, dał się oderwać od zszokowanego Jakoba...Levi jednym szybkim ruchem obrócił Erena w swoją stronę.

\- Pokaż łapy. Dawaj je tu.

Poczekał aż Eren skieruje dłonie w jego stronę, po czym przejechał palcami po ich wewnętrznej stronie upewniając się czy nie ma żadnych, nowych ugryzień.

\- Co Ty przed chwilą chciałeś zrobić?!

\- Przepraszam!

Eren poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Sam dotyk Levi'a...jak on to robił!? Wziął głęboki oddech. Czuł kolejny, nieunikniony przypływ emocji. Objął go. Wtulił się tak mocno, jakby bliskość bruneta była dla niego jedyną kryjówką przed całym złem tego świata. Zszokowany Levi przytrzymał chłopaka, ale nie stał już dłużej. Świadomie zsunął się plecami po ścianie tak, żeby obaj usiedli na podłodze. Był to jednak w pełni kontrolowany ruch. Eren nienawidził siebie za te łzy. Za to, że był taki słaby. I za to, że emocje wzięły w nim gorę. Zacisnął pięść na szarym swetrze swojego przełożonego. Wtulił się w niego i płakał cicho.

\- Debilu...- syknęła Lena w kierunku swojego brata.

\- Ale co ja...? – zaczął.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i pochyliła się nad jego uchem.

\- To osobiste, dociera? A jak w ten sposób stracił brata lub siostrę? A może to jego matka chciała usunąć ciążę? To był szczyt nietaktu – wyszeptała.

W praktyce jej szept wcale nie był tak cichy. Levi zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko słyszał. Na szczęście ten szczyl, chyba nie. Siedział i płakał wtulając w ramię Ackermanna.

\- To Ty z nim pogadaj, Farlan, a my pójdziemy po ten nieszczęsny pędzel.

Levi kiwnął głową. Poczekał aż drzwi się za nimi zamkną, po czym wziął Erena na ręce i skierował w stronę kuchni.

\- M...mogę..iść...sam...

\- Po tej szopce, którą przed chwilą odstawiłeś nie dałbym Ci samemu potrzymać nawet łyżeczki od herbaty – mruknął.

Dopiero po chwili skojarzył jak trafne było określenie z łyżeczką. Raz już faktycznie przeobraził się w tytana tylko po to, żeby chwycić ten prosty przedmiot. Posadził Erena na ich wspólnym, prowizorycznym posłaniu, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Dobra, szczylu. O co chodzi?

Eren otarł łzy rękawem, po czym niepewnie podniósł wzrok na kaprala.

\- Za nic w świecie nie możemy się spotkać z tą babcią.

\- Z babcią? – Levi zmarszczył brwi.

Sam wyraz „babcia" brzmiał nad wyraz niegroźnie, dlatego wprawił go w niemałe zdziwienie.

\- Ona się skapnie.

\- Skapnie?

Jaeger bardzo chciałby pozostać teraz w świecie ogólników. Jakimś cudownym sposobem oznajmić Levi'owi, że zwyczajnie babcia może ich rozpoznać. W sensie...domyślić się, iż są Zwiadowcami. W rzeczywistości jednak teoria ta była bardziej skomplikowana. Babcia rozpoznałaby Levi'a. Tylko Levi'a i Eren miał tego pewność. Mimo swojego wieku miała doskonałą pamięć. Nawet ten niuans z Erwinem był dosłownie przerażający. Jej oczy zdawały się wiecznie młode i przenikały na wylot.

\- Może się zorientować, że jesteś Zwiadowcami – pociągnął nosem i uspokoił się nieco, chociaż jego oczy pozostawały szklane.

\- Nie widzę sensu, Eren. Przestań kręcić i mi powiedz.

Otworzył usta, aby mu wyjaśnić, ale po chwili je zamknął. Wstydził się rozkopywać jego przeszłość. Szanował go, cenił i za żadne skarby nie chciał skrzywdzić. Z resztą, nawet gdyby go nie zranił to jednak odebrałby pewien psychiczny spokój. Nie chciał tego. Rozdrapywanie ran było bez sensu.

\- No bo...ten...

\- Eren, czy Ty się mnie boisz?

Zapadła cisza. Podobne pytanie z usta Levi'a padło tylko jeden jedyny raz. Była to ich pierwsza, dłuższa rozmowa, zaraz po rozprawie sądowej. Eren dokładnie pamiętał dzień, w którym to Ackermann usiadł obok niego i zapytał „czy Ty mnie nienawidzisz?". Sposób, w jaki tym razem padło pytanie był niemalże identyczny. Erena przeszedł dreszcz. Jak on mógł tak pomyśleć?

\- Nie.

\- Brzydzisz się mnie?

Drgnął. Zielone tęczówki rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

Zwariował?

Brzydzić się JEGO?

Idealny. Piękny. Silny.

Jak to możliwe?

Skąd tak durny pomysł!?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył – Skąd taka myśl?

\- Wczoraj poszedłeś rzygać – oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem.

\- No taak, ale mówiłem, że to przez tytanów i...

\- Nie kręć, plączesz się – burknął Levi lekko podirytowany jego odpowiedzią – Znam taką reakcję.

\- Reakcję? – powtórzył zaskoczony Eren.

\- Reakcję organizmu, kiedy rzygasz ze strachu czy obrzydzenia. To...to się czasem zdarza. Jak zerwałeś się z łóżka miałem przed oczami pewien incydent. Z resztą mniejsza o to. Nie masz się czego bać, tak?

\- Jaki incydent?

\- Czujesz się osaczony?

\- Nie.

Levi zmarszczył brwi zupełnie tak, jakby wyczuwał kłamstwo.

\- Miałem kiedyś...podobną sytuację pod względem kontekstu wydarzeń – ujął to tak, żeby ominąć najbardziej niewygodne szczegóły – Nie czuj się z sobą źle. Biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność, jesteś jeszcze dzieciakiem. Jakby nie było, jestem tu po to, żeby Cię pilnować. Możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. Nawet musisz.

\- Nie jestem takim dzieciakiem...

\- To przestań się tak zachowywać – fuknął – zapytam jeszcze jeden raz. Rzygałeś ze strachu przede mną?

\- Nie.

\- Z obrzydzenia przeze mnie?

\- Nie!

\- To dlaczego?

Z niewiadomych przyczyn Levi łączył nagły przypływ agresji wywołanej u Erena z sytuacją, która miała miejsce w nocy. Chciał mu coś powiedzieć, jednak używając możliwie małej ilości detali. W tej chwili obaj żałowali, że nie można komuś przekazać informacji przez pstryknięcie palcami. Krępowali się opisywać szczegóły. Zwierzać z tych wszystkich krępujących wydarzeń, trudnych lub żenujących wspomnień. Eren nie do końca pojmował, o czym mówi Levi, a Levi nie rozumiał, o czym mówi Eren. Każdego z nich gryzło jednak sumienie.

\- Nie rzygałem – bąknął Eren.

\- To coś Ty robił?

Zapadła długa chwila ciszy. Eren wlepił wzrok w posadzkę. Czuł jak się rumieni. Levi parsknął. Dla odmiany poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Myślał, że go skrzywdził i uczucie to było nie do zniesienia. Cały czas dręczyły go okropne wyrzuty, a teraz wszystko znikło. Zbliżył się do Erena i mocno ścisnął materiał kradzionego sweterka, tuż przy jego ramieniu. To była namiastka uścisku. Objął by go, gdyby...

...gdyby tylko potrafił.

\- Ty mały głupku... - szepnął.


	11. XI. Ja i moja żądza

Eren podniósł wzrok. Dlaczego Levi wciąż tutaj był? Dlaczego z niego nie zakpił? Dlaczego nie oberwał? Jasne było, że zrozumiał. Siłą rzeczy szatyn jednoznacznie zasugerował mu powód swojej wizyty w łazience. Może ktoś inny by się nie domyślił, ale Levi był bystry. Wychwytywał te drobne niuanse. Zwracał uwagę na szczegóły. Eren nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że jego przełożony miał tą świadomość. Wiedział, że mu się podoba i to było straszne. Piekielnie żenujące. Mimo to chłodna dłoń Ackermanna dalej zaciskała się na sweterku Erena. Dlaczego on to robił? Czyżby...chciał go przytulić? Czy to możliwe, żeby nie potrafił?

\- Heichou... - wyszeptał.

Drżąca ręka Erena zbliżyła się do krawędzi swetra tuż przy ramieniu i niepewnie spoczęła na dłoni Ackermanna. Levi drgnął, jednak nie cofnął dłoni. Niesamowite. Spodobał mu się dotyk. Przecież...to niemożliwe. Od czasu śmierci Isabel i Farlana nienawidził być dotykanym. Tylko przy nich czuł się komfortowo. Przynajmniej na tyle, aby złapać ramię, poczochrać po włosach, oprzeć się. Takie normalne, przyjacielskie gesty. Ludzie reakcje, od których się odsunął. Teraz dotykał dłoni Erena. Ten delikatny gest był jednak możliwie daleki od przyjacielskiego.

\- Czy Ty wiesz, co robisz, Eren? – spytał Levi spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Tak.

\- Jesteś świadomy, że mnie prowokujesz?

\- Nie.

Zielone tęczówki aż rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Levi parsknął. Chciał zabrać dłoń, ale Eren go powstrzymał.

\- Nie – powtórzył chwytając go za rękę – nie wiedziałem, ale to chyba dobrze – szepnął niepewnie.

\- Dobrze, że mnie prowokujesz?

Eren poczerwieniał, a Levi poczuł jak w środku robi mu się gorąco. Ten szczyl, niby taki niewinny, ale było w nim coś cholernie zadziornego. Cicha woda.

\- A źle? – spytał.

Nie wiedział, do czego zmierza Levi. Nie rozumiał, na czym stoi. Bał się, że zły dobór słów może wpłynąć na reakcję Ackermanna. Nie chciał, żeby odwrócił się i wyszedł.

\- Lubisz to?

Levi mocniej złapał go za rękę i sugestywnie pogładził ją kciukiem.

\- Tak.

Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, bał się powiedzieć więcej. A co jeżeli palnąłby coś niewłaściwego?

\- Nie umiesz się całować - wypalił Ackermann.

Tak cholernie bezpośredniego zdania Jaeger nie spodziewał się nawet po swoim przywódcy. Chciał zniknąć. Schować się w mysią dziurę. Zniknąć. Zamknąć oczy na wieki, aby już nigdy więcej nie musieć patrzeć w te lodowate, kobaltowe oczy. Wstyd. Co za upokorzenie. Więc zbłaźnił się wtedy? Levi właśnie go wykpił?

\- Lubię to – dodał szczerze Levi.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w brak doświadczenia może być czymś złym. Nie patrzył na to w kategoriach rywalizacji. Ktoś, kto potrafił się świetnie całować musiał robić to często. Albo z wieloma osobami. Pewnie nie tylko całować. Z pewnością robił inne rzeczy również. Ale Eren nie był tym kimś. Eren był czysty. Nieskazitelny.

\- Co...!?

Szatyna dosłownie wmurowało. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

\- Nie jesteś głuchy. Każesz mi to powtórzyć tylko po to, by móc usłyszeć to jeszcze raz?

-Nie, Heichou!

\- Kłamliwy bachor.

Levi momentalnie odsunął się od niego. Usiadł obok opierając się plecami o ścianę. Cały czas patrzył w te zielone tęczówki i widział w nich niedosyt. Rozczarowanie. Ten szczyl patrzył na niego i łaknął więcej. Jak to możliwe? Dlaczego ten dzieciak wybrał właśnie jego? Był taki ładny. Miał gładką, chłopięcą buzię, duże oczy, regularne rysy. Podobał się dziewczynom. Z resztą, pewnie nie tylko im. Fakt, że to właśnie jego pocałował po raz pierwszy dodatkowo łechtał ego Levi'a. Ten dzieciak chciał jego. Nie zakochaną Mikasę, rozgadaną Sashę czy dominującą Annie. Nie żadną dziewczynę i nie kolegę z wojska. Nie Armina, nie Jeana, nikogo. Nikogo, oprócz niego. Poczuł się piekielnie wyróżniony. Wreszcie zrozumiał, co kryje się za podziwem, którym obarczały go te piękne, zielone oczy. On nie chciał go naśladować jak inni podwładni. On chciał go mieć.

\- Jak chcesz, to chodź.

\- Co?

\- To, co słyszałeś. Masz jedyną szansę, aby się do mnie zbliżyć. Więcej nie zapytam.

Brunet odkrył w sobie nieznany dotąd fetysz oglądania zawstydzonego Erena. Widział jak dzieciak bije się z myślami i to sprawiało mu cholerną przyjemność. Te rumieńce na młodziutkiej twarzy. Te niepewne, drżące rączki, które tak łaknęły jego dotyku.

Podejść?

Ale że jak?

Ma go dotknąć?

Wolno mu?

Eren nabrał w płuca powietrza i powoli, bardzo powoli je wypuszczał. Levi zauważył u niego tą tendencję do uspokajania dotyku. To tak, jakby chciał się ocucić. Powstrzymać przed niekontrolowanym podnieceniem. Zmusić wyobraźnię do zaprzestania kreowania tych wszystkich scenariuszy. Niepewnie podniósł się na kolanach i w tej pozycji zbliżył do Levi'a. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Wówczas pierwszy raz w życiu ujrzał w kobaltowych tęczówkach cień rozbawienia. Nieśmiałość Erena bywała ujmująca.

\- Nie jestem z porcelany, Eren.

Faktycznie, sposób, w jaki wystawił dłoń mógł wyglądać tak, jakby chłopak bał się go uszkodzić. Eren westchnął. Złapał go za ramię.

\- Nie mogę już na to patrzeć – skomentował Levi.

Pewnym, szybkim ruchem złapał chłopaka za biodra i posadził sobie na kolanach. Podniósł go jak kartę papieru. Bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Eren pisnął. Dźwięk ten był już czymś zahaczającym o jęk. Levi pogładził go po tych drobnych, szczupłych biodrach, a kompletnie zawstydzony Eren ukrył rumianą twarz w zagłębiu jego szyi. Tkwili tak chwilę w bezruchu, delektując się swoim zapachem.

\- Masz młode, niedoświadczone ciało. Dlatego tak żywo reaguje – mruknął brunet wprost do jego ucha.

\- A jak coś...spieprzę? – wypalił Eren.

\- To spieprzysz – Levi trącił nosem jego szyję – Jak będziesz chciał więcej to następnym razem zapewne nie spieprzysz. Chociaż w twoim przypadku wszystko jest możliwe.

\- Nie chcę tego...spieprzyć.

\- A w ogóle to chcesz, dzieciaku?

\- Tak.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

Levi musnął wargami jego szyję. Poczuł jak Eren zaczyna się rozluźniać. Nie będąc pewnym nastawienia partnera był spięty. Teraz jednak wiedział, że Ackermann najwyraźniej również jest nim zainteresowany. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć jak do tego doszło, ale ta świadomość była cudowna. Razem chcieli przekroczyć pewną granicę. Coś, co niegdyś tak brutalnie przerwali. Wreszcie mieli okazję, aby to powtórzyć.

\- Dobrze, ale będzie po mojemu. Innej opcji nie przyjmuję. Zgadasz się?

\- T-tak – głos Erena wciąż drżał.

\- Daj mi łapy – rozkazał Levi.

Levi z natury nie był romantyczny. Nie przywykł do czułych słówek, nie stosował ich i nie widział w nich sensu. Nazywał rzeczy po imieniu i zawsze patrzył z politowaniem na te wszystkie parki okrzykujące się „skarbami" i „kochaniami". W pewien sposób taka udawana czułość nawet go odrzucała. Mocno chwycił ręce Erena. Drgnął czując pod palcami ślady po ugryzieniach. One zawsze goiły się ostatnie.

\- Po pierwsze Ty inicjujesz.

\- Ja?!

\- Masz przyjść i powiedzieć, że chcesz. Inaczej Cię nie tknę.

'Ach, tknąłbym i to bardzo, ale uwierz, że nie mogę sobie odmówić widoku Twojej zawstydzonej buźki, szczylu. Tego, jak przełamujesz się tylko po to, aby oznajmić mi jak bardzo chcesz.'

\- A...ja mogę....?

'W sensie, że mi wolno go dotykać? Że nawet muszę robić to pierwszy?'

\- Możesz. Jak tylko chcesz.

Upewniając się czy pozwolenie jest aktualne Eren niepewnie splótł ich palce.

\- Tylko widzisz, Eren, jest jedna rzecz. Nie umiem być delikatny i nie zamierzam udawać, że jest inaczej. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. Wiedz, że w każdej chwili możesz się wycofać. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak.

\- Ach...i jest jeszcze jedno – zahaczył językiem płatek jego ucha.

Eren odruchowo zacisnął uda. Levi mruknął. Brzuch, uda, pośladki, no cholera, czuł wszystko. Dzieciak przylgnął do niego zdecydowanie mocniej niż tamtej nocy. Miał ochotę obejrzeć sobie to śliczne ciało. Miał ochotę dotknąć. Miał ochotę spróbować. Taaak chciał wziąć i...

... nie.

\- Tak? – dopytywał się Eren.

\- Są takie sytuacje, w których facet odchodzi od zmysłów. Przestaje myśleć. Skupia się na sobie. To jak furia. Podobne uczucie do tego, w którym zabijasz w szale i nie możesz przestać. Za wszelką cenę dążysz do przyjemności. Hedonistycznie myślisz o sobie. Nie jestem delikatny. Obawiam się, że mógłbym się zatracić i wtedy...

'Nie chcę być taki dla Ciebie, jaki on był dla mnie'

\- Zatraciłeś się kiedyś?

'To we mnie się zatracono'

Levi zignorował to pytanie. Mocniej zacisnął ręce na dłoniach chłopaka. Pewnym szybkim ruchem wsunął je pod materiał swojego swetra. Eren pisnął. Dotykał nagiego torsu Ackermanna. Przez chwilę jego palce musnęły te idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Chciał więcej i więcej, ale...nie było mu dane. To nie tam Levi prowadził te drżące rączki. Pokierował je na swoje plecy.

\- Wbij paznokcie – rozkazał.

\- CO?!

\- Wbijaj, z całej siły, szczylu.

Niepewnie ścisnął jego skórę.

\- Tak...?

\- Mocniej. Zdecydowanie mocniej. To nie jest to samo, co ból podczas walki. To nie otarcia od sprzętu, nie rozcięcia mieczem, nie rany kłute. To nigdy nie powinno być traktowane jak rodzaj dyscypliny. Zrobię coś nie tak i możesz czuć obrzydzenie do końca życia. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek masz zamiar iść ze mną do łóżka musisz nauczyć się wbić te pazury naprawdę mocno. Sam potrafisz ugryźć się aż do mięsa to tutaj również dasz radę.

\- To nie to samo.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Powiedziałem już, że nie jestem delikatny, nie będę i nigdy nie byłem. Jeżeli chcesz ze mną sypiać, muszę znać stopień Twojego bólu, a wiedz, że to boli kurewsko. Inaczej niż wszystko, czego doświadczyłeś do tej pory. Pamiętaj, że możesz się wycofać, ale jeżeli nadal chcesz to przestań marudzić i wbijaj paznokcie, szczylu. Do krwi. Ty też będziesz krwawił.

Tak bardzo nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić.

Nie rozlecisz się na kawałki.

Nie w moich ramionach.


	12. XII. Ja i to, czego nauczył mnie Kenny

Kurczowo zacisnął ręce na jego plecach. Nie był to jednak sposób ustosunkowania się do wydanego przez Levi'a polecenia. Po prostu chciał przylgnąć do niego mocniej. Momentalnie schował twarz w zagłębiu jego szyi. Nie chodziło o strach. Nie chodziło o ból. Nie chodziło o wahanie ani niepewność. Chodziło o wyobraźnię dojrzewającego chłopaka, która najbardziej skupiła się na zarejestrowaniu słów „chcesz ze mną sypiać". Sypiać. SYPIAĆ.

\- Eren...? – zaskoczony jego reakcją Levi zaniepokoił się nieco.

\- Moje rany goją się szybciej – mruknął.

\- To stwierdzenie ma posłużyć Ci, jako argument nakłaniający mnie do stosunku?

Eren ponownie drgnął. Czy on zawsze musi być tak pioruńsko bezpośredni? Bał się podnieść twarzy, aby spojrzeć Ackermannowi w oczy. On go zawstydzał! Kompletnie onieśmielał.

\- Heichou... - mruknął.

Tą krótką odpowiedzią chciał mu zasugerować, że to dla niego za dużo. Wstydził się swojej cielesności. Tak bardzo zależało mu na byciu nieskazitelnym w oczach Ackermanna, że momentalnie zabrakło mu języka w ustach. Dlaczego on musiał go tak męczyć? Dlaczego nie mógł zwyczajnie przejść do rzeczy i ...Kolejny głośniejszy oddech. Eren gardził sobą w tym momencie. Zawsze, gdy fantazjował o podobnej scenie widział siebie, jako osobę bardziej pewną, opanowaną, trzymającą swoje potrzeby na wodzy. Rzeczywistość okazała się jednak inna. Czuł, że się przed nim kompromituje.

\- Co? – Levi od niechcenia zaczepił językiem płatek jego ucha.

Zaobserwował już, że dzieciak to lubił. Znów zareagował tak żywo i mimowolnie docisnął do niego te drobne bioderka. Pewnie skarcił się w myślach jakieś pięćset razy, ale sama ta myśl nakręcała Ackermanna. Może faktycznie miał w sobie coś z sadysty? Delektował się obserwowaniem Erena w takim stanie. Szatyn znowu balansował na granicy podniecenia i Levi miał tego świadomość.

\- Ja nie chcę taki być...

\- Jaki?

\- Wiesz.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, przecież i tak dzisiaj tego nie zrobimy.

\- Dlaczego?! – mruknął Eren, a w jego głosie słychać było nutę oburzenia.

\- Dlatego, że Twoje ciało się trochę spieszy, szczylu.

Levi chwycił te drżące, zaciśnięte na jego plecach rączki powoli pokierował na swój tors. Oczywiście pod bluzką, tak, żeby dzieciak mógł wybadać jego nagie ciało.

\- Dam radę – zapewnił przygryzając wargę.

\- Tak. Bardzo – ironizował Levi.

Wciąż bawił się tymi młodymi rączkami, które teraz zsunęły się na jego brzuch. Ten umięśniony brzuch. Eren opuszkami badał jego wyrzeźbione ciało. Levi był szczupły, ale miał kaloryfer i chyba ta część ciała spodobała się chłopakowi najbardziej. Dotykając go mimowolnie pomrukiwał.

\- Nienawidzę się.

\- Ej. Nie mów tak, głupku – podirytowany Levi tym razem przygryzł ucho chłopaka.

Forma kary. Taka, do której nie trzeba było używać rąk. Były teraz zajęte...czymś ciekawszym.

\- Ale dlaczego ja...

Levi westchnął ciężko.

\- Posłuchaj, dzieciaku. Kiedy jesteś ze mną nie próbuj się opisywać ani...powstrzymywać, bo tego nie lubię. Robisz takie rzeczy pierwszy raz. Otrzymujesz pewne bodźce i ciało reaguje, tak? Dąży do zaspokojenia i to ma być podstawowy cel, kiedy jesteśmy w łóżku. Nie jakieś debilne ambicje. Nie rywalizacja. Jesteśmy facetami, tak? Jestem od Ciebie trochę starszy i chyba sam wiem najlepiej jak reaguje ciało mężczyzny. Dlatego uspokój się, bachorku. Przestań wymyślać sztuczne problemy.

\- A co się stanie jeżeli ja...?

\- Masz mnie za idiotę, Eren? Nie ma jeżeli. Ty na pewno się s...

\- Nie mów tego!

\- Czemu tak Cię krępuje nazywanie rzeczy po imieniu?

\- No bo...

\- I tak będę robił dziś pranie.

Szatyn rozluźnił się. Wbrew pozorom Levi sprawił, że poczuł się pewnie. Dopiero teraz nieśmiało podniósł twarz z zagłębia jego szyi. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Zielone, okolone gęstymi rzęsami dosłownie drżały. Kobaltowe, wiecznie chłodne miały nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice. Eren znał na pamięć oczy kaprala. Teraz zobaczył w nich coś więcej niż zwykle. Czy możliwe, że również na niego działał?

\- Chcesz mnie pocałować? – spytał w końcu Levi.

\- Tak.

\- To przestań się gapić, tylko to zrób.

'Bezpośredni sadysta'. Eren wyzwał go w myślach, ale chciał. Oczywiście, że chciał! To kapral Levi Ackermann. Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości i co najważniejsze również jego mężczyzna. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Bo Levi chyba nikogo nie miał? Chyba potraktował go na poważnie...Chyba...Jaeger przestał się zastanawiać. Zbyt wiele tematów powinni jeszcze poruszyć, ale teraz skupiony był na przyjemności. Niepewnie zahaczył nosem o jego nos.

\- Nie wstydź się, szczylu. Nie ma czego.

Ośmielił się. Eren musnął usta Levi'a zasysając się nieśmiało na jego dolnej wardze. Westchnął. Nie, to obaj westchnęli. Brunet zahaczył jego górną wargę językiem. Szatyn znowu poruszył biodrami. Miał taki cholerny odruch, którego nie potrafił opanować. Chwilę później to Ackermann wsunął język do ust dzieciaka, które rozchyliły się zapraszająco. Całowali się. Nie, nie szybko i namiętnie. Bardzo wolno i bardzo drażniąco tak, jakby skupiali się na najdrobniejszym szczególe. Wtem chłodne palce Levi'a zahaczył o brzeg spodni Erena. Szybkim ruchem rozpiął mu rozporek.

\- C-co robisz? – szepnął zaskoczony szatyn.

\- Nie męcz się już. Tak Ci będzie wygodniej.

Eren poczerwieniał, ale nie protestował. Po chwili to właśnie on wpił się w wargi kaprala. Levi mruknął z zadowoleniem. Bachor szybko się uczył. Tym razem przesunął dłońmi po jego bokach. Już miał ochotę zdjąć ten gruby sweter, aby obejrzeć to młode ciało, kiedy...

\- ZOSTAW JĄ!!!

Co...?

Co się dzieje?

Co to za wrzask?

KTO ŚMIAŁ BRUTALNIE SPROWADZIĆ ICH NA ZIEMIĘ?!

W pierwszej chwili chcieli nadal kontynuować pocałunek, ale rozległ się kolejny wrzask.

\- ZOSTAW MÓWIĘ!

Eren oderwał się od Levi'a. Kilka sekund na uspokojenie oddechów.

\- Co jest...? – mruknął lekko skołowany.

Levi przeklął pod nosem i bardzo niechętnie zdjął chłopaka z kolan. Raptownie wstał i podszedł do okna. Przed budynkiem stało trzech rosłych mężczyzn. Dwóch trzymało za ramiona wyrywającego się Jakoba, a jeden przyciskał Lenę do ściany.

\- ODDASZ PIENIĄDZE CZY SPŁACISZ DŁUG W INNY SPOSÓB?

\- NIE JESTEM NIC WINNA!

Darli się tak głośno, że było ich słychać nawet w kamienicy.

\- Idę tam – mruknął Levi.

Szybkim ruchem poprawił sweter, po czym rzucił się pędem w kierunku korytarza. Ogarnięcie się zajęło Erenowi zdecydowanie więcej czasu. Trochę szarpał się z tymi spodniami i dziękował losowi, że przyduży, kradziony sweter sięgał mu niemalże połowy ud. Bez większego namysłu ruszył za kapralem. Zbiegł po brudnej klatce schodowej. Przed sobą słyszał tylko kroki Levi'a. Wyprzedził go. Jak zawsze był z przodu.

\- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała? – Levi beznamiętnym głosem zwrócił się do stojącego koło Leny osiłka.

Sytuacja na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała dramatycznie. Niemalże dwumetrowy umięśniony facet przyciskał drobną dziewczynę do brudnej ściany jednej z pobliskich kamienic. Rękę trzymał już pod jej bluzką i wyglądało na to, że jeżeli dziewczyna nie pozwoli się okraść wymierzy jej inną karę. Przerażonego Jakoba trzymało dwóch pozostałych. Miał łzy w oczach. Szarpał się, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Jego siostra...jego ukochana siostrzyczka. Dlaczego był taki słaby? Dlaczego kazali mu patrzeć na jej krzywdę? Dlaczego nie umiał się wyrwać?!

\- A Ty, to niby kto? – trzymający Lenę mężczyzna z rozbawieniem spojrzał w stronę Levi'a.

\- Głuchy jesteś?

Levi nie miał zamiaru wciągać się w głębszą dyskusję. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem. Taki mały chłopaczek będzie mu rozkazywał? To może być całkiem zabawne. Jakob był przerażony, Lena panikowała, tylko...Eren skrzyżował dłonie na piersiach i z zainteresowaniem czekał na rozwój akcji. Przypuszczał, jaki będzie jej finał.

\- Chłopaki, widzieliście Wy to? – zwrócił się w kierunku trzymających Jakoba mężczyzn – Erhart, Hinrich dalej. Pokażcie małemu, gdzie jego miejsce.

Och. Jak to określenie wielce wkurzyło Ackermanna. Tak bardzo nienawidził przytyków odnoszących się do swojego wzrostu. Pstryknął drobnymi palcami, już rozgrzewał ręce. Chociaż...nie miał z tym tak dużo roboty. Eren przed chwilą bardzo mu pomógł.

\- Farlan, uważaj! – krzyknęła Lena – Mają nóż!

Levi tylko parsknął. Że co proszę? Nóż. To będzie tak dziecinnie proste. Mężczyźni puścili Jakoba. Rudowłosy upadł na kolana. Miał obitą twarz. Już nie był w stanie walczyć.

\- Jest z Tobą? – jeden z oprawców wskazał palcem Erena – Ładny, wolę takich. Gdy chłopcy będą zabawiać się dziewczyną ja...

Nie zdążył. Rozległ się dźwięk czegoś, jakby...tłuczonego szkła. Taak, coś rozsypało się na posadzce. Ale zaraz. To nie szkło. To były zęby. Idealnie wypolerowany, ciężki but kaprala od razu trafił w jego szczękę. Facet upadł. Hinrich chwilę później również rzucił się w stronę Levi'a. Nie zdążył nic zrobić. Jeden unik Ackermanna, po czym raptownie chwycił mężczyznę za włosy i rzucił nim o ścianę. Osłupiały Jakob zasłonił usta ze zdziwienia.

NIEMOŻLIWE.

JAK ON TO ZROBIŁ!?

PRZECIEŻ JEST TAKI FILIGRANOWY!

Szef paczki, który przed chwilą trzymał Lenę już dawno zaczął uciekać. Hinrich, który zaliczył bliższe zderzenie ze ścianą próbował utrzymać równowagę, niestety nieudolnie. Ackermann podszedł do niego i szybkim ruchem wykręcił bark. Auć. Chyba odrobinę zbyt mocno. Czyżby był to dźwięk łamiących się kości? Ostatecznie nie napawał się patrzeniem na jego cierpienie. Pozwolił mu się podnieść i zwiać za koleżką. Po chwili spojrzał za siebie. Pozbawiony zębów jegomość również szykował się do ucieczki.

\- O nie. TY to się nigdzie nie wybierasz – warknął Levi.

Szybciutko przycisnął go butem do brudnej, pokrytej błotem posadzki.

\- To jest ta Twoja zabawka?

Bez większego problemu wyciągnął mu z drżącej ręki sztylecik. Posłał Lenie krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij oczy – rozkazał.

To dziewczyna i nie był w stu procentach pewien czy przywykła do tak drastycznych widoków.

\- Błagam! Zrobię wszystko! Oddam Ci wszystko, tylko mnie wypuść! – błagał mężczyzna.

\- Już za moment będziesz mógł wrócić do koleżków tylko...

Jednym szybkim ruchem wbił mu nóż w krocze. I ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Trzykrotnie chyba wystarczy. Mężczyzna załkał żałośnie podkulając nogi pod brzuch. Levi upuścił nóż na posadzkę.

Nikt nie dotknie mojego chłopaka.


	13. XIII. Ja i moja teoria bliskości

Levi działał w afekcie. Ten mężczyzna on przecież mógłby się wykrwawić, ale...on chciał dotknąć Erena. Pomyślał o nim. Zgwałcił go w myślach na oczach Levi'a. To nic, że w umyśle, to nieważne, że cała tak akcja toczyła się tylko w jego głowie. Zrobiłby to z zimną krwią w celu zaspokojenia swoich chorych, hedonistycznych potrzeb. Skrzywdziłby go i informując Ackermanna o swoich planach automatycznie odebrał sobie szansę na wyjście w jednym kawałku z tej sytuacji. Jakob oddychał ciężko. Nie rozumiał tego, co właśnie się stało. Patrzył na postać stojącego nad zwijającym się z bólu mężczyzną Levi'a, ale nie widział w nim już człowieka. Zdawał się istotą o nadludzkiej pomocy. Żądnym zemsty, upadłym aniołem. Lena dyszała ciężko oparta o mur budynku, do którego przed chwilą ją przyciśnięto. Tylko Eren zachowywał stoicki wręcz spokój. Podszedł do Levi'a od tyłu i bez słowa go objął. Z całych sił. Już było mu wolno. Mógł go dotykać, kiedy tylko zechciał.

\- Nie teraz, dzieciaku. Mam brudne ręce. Nie chce Cię pobrudzić.

Spojrzał na zakrwawione, drżące dłonie.

\- Nie łamie się zasad w trakcie umowy. Mogę to robić, kiedy zechcę.

Ten szczyl robił się pyskaty. Zbyt odważny. Zbyt bezpośredni. Zbyt szybko się uczył.

\- Lena...gdzie Claus? Gdzie jest Twój braciszek? – szepnął w końcu Levi.

Nie wyrywał się z objęć Jaegera, ale nie też ich nie odwzajemniał. Wyciągnął przed siebie zakrwawione dłonie. Ich widok przyciągał wspomnienia z dawnych lat.

\- Kazałam mu uciekać – wyszeptała w końcu podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- No to trzeba go znaleźć – mruknął beznamiętnie Levi.

Eren przestał go obejmować. Stanął naprzeciwko kaprala i bez słowa...przed nim ukląkł. Źrenice oczu Levi'a rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Jaeger wyciągnął z kieszeni materiałową chusteczkę. Tą samą, którą Levi dał mu do otarcia cieknącej z nosa krwi. Tą samą, którą ściskał w dłoni obserwując rzeź w mieście...Tą samą, a teraz wykorzystał ją po raz kolejny, aby ścierać krew z rąk Ackermanna. Niesamowite, że zachował ją przez całą tą walkę, a teraz wycierał...Starł szkarłatną ciecz mężczyzny, który chciał go posiąść. Levi nie rozumiał, dlaczego Eren przed nim klęczał. Czy właśnie w ten sposób oddawał mu cześć? Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Gdyby nie było świadków Jaeger gotów był salutować. To był jego dowódca. Jego ukochany mężczyzna.

\- To było niesamowite! – Jakob wreszcie poderwał się z kolan.

\- Wiem – odparł Eren, jakby to jego komplementowano – Za każdym razem robi to samo wrażenie.

Ale czy nie komplementując kogoś, kto go zechciał nie pochwalał i jego przy okazji? Tak właśnie było. Czuł się wyróżniony.

\- Więc...właśnie tym cię urzekł? – Lena uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Mniej więcej – dopiero teraz Eren wstał z kolan.

\- To kogo wtedy tak zlał? – dopytywała się Lena.

\- Właściwie...to mnie.

Tak. Poznali się w sądzie. Widział go już wcześniej, ale dopiero wtedy mieli bliższy kontakt. Levi parsknął w typowy dla siebie sposób. Ręce przestały mu drżeć. Dzieciak go uspokoił.

\- Skąd Ty tak właściwie jesteś? – zaskoczony Jakob podszedł do Levi'a.

\- Stąd. Tak samo jak Ty.

\- Ale jakim cudem umiałeś...

\- Aby przetrwać zabijam takich jak on.

Teoretycznie powinien użyć czasu przeszłego, ale się powstrzymał. Nie mógł zdradzić, że są Zwiadowcami, z resztą... w sumie mówił prawdę. Leżał przed nimi poraniony mężczyzna. Nadal zabijał w Podziemiu. Znów ścigały go duchy przeszłości.

\- No dobrze, a on? – Lena wskazała palcem na Erena.

\- Ja przetrwałem dzięki niemu. Jestem z Górnego, ale wszystko straciłem. Nie mogę tam wrócić.

Bardzo uproszczona wersja prawdy nie jest kłamstwem czyż nie?

\- Dziękuję – mruknęła Lena.

Bez wahania podeszła do Erena. Najpierw ucałowała jego policzek, a potem ucałowała policzek Levi'a. Ten dotyk nie był obrzydliwy. Przez chwilę brunet miał nawet wrażenie, że całuje go Isabel. Złudzenie, że czuje na policzku dotyk ust jego małej, przybranej siostrzyczki.

\- Trzeba znaleźć Waszego brata – powtórzył Levi, który najbardziej trzeźwo oceniał sytuację – Gdzie dokładnie go zgubiliście?

\- Oni przyczepili się dosłownie kilka metrów obok, ale myślę, że mógł schować się w okolicach studni. Zawsze się tam bawił.

Studni. STUDNI. STUDNI!

Levi'a przeszły ciarki. To miejsce miało dla niego szczególne znaczenie. Nie pozytywne. Wybitnie negatywne. Jakby miał zamknąć swoje wszystkie, najgorsze wspomnienia w jednym obszarze to byłby to właśnie rejon tej studni. Chociaż nie. Miał sporego rywala w postaci pola, na którym zginęli Farlan i Isabel. Ból. Niedobrze. Obrzydzenie. Mdłości. Ciepło. Moment...ciepło? Skąd nagle na tle tych okropnych uczuć zrodziło się ciepło?! Ktoś złapał go za rękę. Ktoś splótł ich palce. Ktoś...

\- Dobrze, to Ty i Jakob przeszukajcie obszar studni, a my zobaczymy boczną uliczkę – zaproponował Eren.

Z jaką łatwością bachor odpędził te wszystkie demony.

Zupełnie, jakby wiedział.

Skąd mógłby widzieć?

Nikt nigdy nie zrozumiał.

Nikomu nie tłumaczył.

\- Dobry pomysł – uśmiechnęła się Lena.

Szli w milczeniu całą grupą. Każdy chciał coś powiedzieć, ale pytań było tak wiele, że nie wiedzieli, od czego zacząć. Jakob był pod wielkim wrażeniem całej postaci Ackermanna. Dalej chciał z nim rywalizować. Dalej chciał go przewyższać, jednak...nabrał do całej jego osoby wielkiego szacunku. Eren cały czas trzymał rękę Ackermanna. Levi nie rozumiał, czemu się na to zgadzał. Dlaczego to było takie przyjemne? Co dawała mu taka bliskość? Gdy złapał go tak Erwin chciał zniknąć. Czuł się osaczony i ubezwłasnowolniony, a teraz zamiast osaczenia odczuwał psychiczne wsparcie.

\- Claus! – zaczął nawoływać Jakob.

\- Claus! – powtórzył Eren.

Wszyscy wykrzykiwali imię chłopca rozglądając się wokół. W końcu ich drogi się rozeszły. Jakob i Lena skręcili w kierunku studni, a Eren i Levi w uliczkę obok.

\- Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć – wypalił szatyn.

Sam nie wiedział, w którym dokładnie momencie stracił wszelkie hamulce w mówieniu mu „per pan". Teraz Ackermann poza niewątpliwym dowódcą był również kimś innym. Osobą, której mógł mówić po imieniu i czuł się przez to wyróżniony.

\- Co? – spytał beznamiętnie Levi.

Odzyskał spokój ducha. W jednej chwili Eren odciągnął jego wszystkie, negatywne emocje. Czuł się...normalnie. Silny, dominujący władczy, mający wszystko pod kontrolą. Takim lubił być i takim widział go Jaeger.

\- Kiedy byliśmy z Jakobem u tej ich babci...nie wiem jak to ująć, ale jestem święcie przekonany, że był u niej dowódca Erwin Smith.

\- Że co?!

Levi zastygł w bezruchu. Przeklął pod nosem. Co ten chrzaniony staruch śmiał robić w Podziemiu?! Czego szukał u tej kobiety!?

\- Opowiedziała nam historię, w której to wysoki, jasnowłosy Zwiadowca rzekomo ją odwiedził – wyjaśnił Eren.

Nie wiedział jak delikatnie może ubrać to w słowa. Bał się, że zdradzenie brunetowi szczegółów może być piekielnie bolesne w skutkach. Levi stanął w miejscu. Mieli szukać chłopca, ale czy te kilka minut ich zbawi? Nie powinno.

\- No, a mówiła czego chciał?

\- Pytał o pewną historię.

\- Jaką historię?!

\- O Ciebie i Twoją matkę – postanowił być bezpośredni i powiedzieć prawdę.

Nie. Dzieciak nie może tego wiedzieć. Nie może go widzieć, jako słabego. W jego oczach musi być silny. Nie słaby, brudny, obleśny, obrzydliwy. Nie wyrwany z dzielnicy uciech. Nie splamiony krwią i pachnący śmiercią. Nie odrzucający, słaby i...

\- Chciałbym być kiedyś taki jak Ty.

'Co...? Czy Ty do reszty zdurniałeś, bachorze?! Czy Ty wiesz co mówisz!?'

\- Głupi – fuknął Levi.

Eren jeszcze mocniej splótł ich palce.

\- Myślisz, że będę kiedyś w połowie tak silny?

'Dlaczego Ty widzisz we mnie osobę, którą chciałbyś się stać? Dlaczego ja widzę w SOBIE tylko nędznego gówniarza śmierdzącego śmiercią i krwią?'

\- Ostatnie, czego mógłbym Ci życzyć to bycie do mnie podobnym. Ucz się, walcz, trenuj, ale zawsze bądź sobą, dzieciaku. Widziałem obrazy i doświadczyłem rzeczy, których nigdy bym Tobie nie życzył.

'Masz w oczach ogień, który ja straciłem. Kiedy w nie patrzę odzyskuję energię do życia'

\- Heichou...- szepnął i objął go mocno.

Levi nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami i mimowolnie przyłożył dłoń do lewej piersi Erena. Czuł bicie serca. Czuł ciepło. Czuł oddech. Więc dlatego ludzie się przytulają? Upewniają, że osoba obok jest żywa? Że jeszcze oddycha, a w jej gorącym ciele płynie krew? Że nie brakuje jej tchu? Że zaraz nie zesztywnieje? Że jest. Że nikt nie rozerwie jej na kawałki.

 

'Już rozumiem. Naucz mnie przytulać, bachorze. Chcę Cię czuć żywego w swoich rękach. W ramionach Najsilniejszego Żołnierza Ludzkości'


	14. XIV. Ja i mój zakład

Coś się zmieniło. Coś znikło. Coś pękło. Eren był jak...Nie, nie istniała rzecz w tym świecie, do której brunet mógłby go teraz porównać. Przeklął siebie w myślach za te wszystkie momenty, w których nazwał go naiwnym albo infantylnym. Ten szczyl miał w sobie więcej zrozumienia i dojrzałości niż niejeden dorosły żołnierz. Levi z każdym bolesnym doświadczeniem budował w sobie niewidzialne bariery. Ściany, które zdawały się wypełniać go od środka niczym mury osłaniające ludzkość przed tytanami. Istnienie takich ścian nie było niczym przyjemnym. Owszem te psychiczne blokady pozwalały mu trzymać emocje na wodzy. Nie pokazywać ich, a nawet wyniszczać. To nie była maska osłaniająca twarz, ale coś znacznie gorszego, blokującego go w środku. Im więcej blokad, murów, złych doświadczeń, bólu...nawet nie wiedział jak to nazwać, ale im było tego więcej tym bardziej obojętny się stawał. Paradoksalnie, obojętny zewnętrznie. W tak wypełnionym wnętrzu resztka jego duszy nie miała miejsca na egzystencję. Dusiła się. Tam było zbyt ciasno. Bolała go głowa. Pojawiała się bezsenność. Poczucie bezsensu. Wstyd. Obrzydzenie. Gdyby Eren spojrzał teraz na niego z politowaniem pojawiłby się kolejny mur, kolejna bolesna bariera. Te zielone, wielkie oczy patrzyły jednak z prawdziwym podziwem. Widziały bohatera, ale on przecież nim nie był! Był tylko brudnym, splamionym śmiercią stworzeniem. Cieniem człowieka, który został pożarty na kawałki wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ciało zostało nienaruszone. Duszę poćwiartowano.

\- W takiej sytuacji nie można dopuścić do konfrontacji z tą kobietą. Jeżeli się zorientuje możemy mieć kłopoty. Wyglądają na ludzi, którym można ufać, ale lepiej być ostrożnym. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, po co tu jesteśmy – rzekł w końcu beznamiętnie.

\- Nikt się nie dowie – odpowiedział Eren i uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Heej! Chłopcy!

Usłyszeli krzyk Lenny dobiegający z głównej ulicy. Odsunęli się od siebie i pobiegli w jej kierunku. Biegła roześmiana, a jej ruda grzywka zabawnie opadała na twarz. W rękach trzymała małego chłopca.

\- Znaleźliśmy go! – krzyknął biegnący za nią Jakob.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć – ironizował Levi sugerując chłopakowi, że nie potrzebuje wyjaśnienia tego, co przecież widzi.

\- Ej...postaw mnie! – warknął Claus, który wcale nie był przestraszony tą sytuacją.

Stanął przed Erenem i Levi'em przybierając nienaturalnie poważną minę, po czym zasalutował. Zupełnie tak, jak robią to zwiadowcy...dobra, nie zupełnie, ale z pewnością właśnie tak miało to wyglądać. Zmarszczył brewki, a lewą rękę przyłożył do prawej piersi. Levi westchnął ciężko. Nie po tej stronie było jego serce.

\- Marco, pokaż mu. Jesteś z górnego, widziałeś pochód Zwiadowców, tak? – zwrócił się do Erena.

Szatyn kiwnął głową. Bez namysłu ukląkł przed chłopcem, wyprostował plecy i zasalutował tak, jak zazwyczaj robił to przed dowództwem. Zawzięty Claus powtórzył jego gest. Tym razem dobrą dłonią z mocno zaciśniętą piąstką i wyprostowanymi plecami. W geście tym było coś ujmującego. W tym małym, ciekawskim chłopaczku Eren widział siebie sprzed lat. Tak bardzo chciałby okryć go teraz zieloną peleryną ze skrzydłami wolności. Niestety, nie mógł tego zrobić. W obecnej chwili nie był Erenem Jaegerem, Ostatnią Nadzieją Ludzkości, ale Marco Bodtem, zwykłym chłopakiem...

...do reszty zadurzonym w stojącym obok Farlanie Churchu.

\- Eeej, ale to słodkie! – uśmiechnęła się Lena.

\- I na nic dzisiaj z testowania sprzętu... - mruknął zrezygnowany Jakob.

\- Już masz obitą twarz. Ciągle Ci mało!? – siostra szturchnęła go ramieniem.

\- Dobra, już się nie czepiaj. To co, idziemy na kolację?

\- My odpadamy. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień, muszę się położyć – oznajmił Eren.

\- W porządku – odparła dziewczyna – to do zobaczenia!

Gdy odchodziła w kierunku mieszkania pani Kastner rozmawiała z Jakobem o formie, w jakiej powinni odwdzięczyć się chłopakom. Uratowali im przecież życie. Tymczasem Eren i Levi skierowali się w stronę starej kamienicy. Szli w milczeniu, nie zamieniając ani jednego słowa. Właściwie Eren wahał się czy nie wrócić do tamtego tematu, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Levi zwyczajnie nie chciał o tym gadać. Uszanował to. Po piętnastu minutach doszli na miejsce. Po skatowanym przed budynkiem mężczyźnie została jedynie plama krwi.

\- Ciekawe czy sam nawiał czy po niego wrócili – odezwał się w końcu Levi.

Eren nic nie odpowiedział. Weszli po brudnej klatce schodowej. Minęli wyzywająco ubraną blondynkę zajętą rozmową z inną dziewczyną. Tym razem nie próbowała ich zagadywać. Levi otworzył drzwi do mieszkania i bez słowa skierował się do łazienki. Mimo wszystko atmosfera zrobiła się dziwnie napięta. Eren rozumiał, a przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że rozumie. Dla przeciętnego człowieka Ackermann wydawałby się teraz taki sam jak zwykle. Jaeger odnosił jednak wrażenie, że informacja o wizycie Erwina w Podziemiu jakoś go...dotknęła. Nie wiedział czy była to złość, żal, ból czy może zwykła nostalgia. Levi intensywnie o czymś myślał. Eren umył się, jako drugi, po czym przebrał w rozciągniętą koszulkę Jakoba.

\- Chodź spać.

Levi siedział na ich prowizorycznym posłaniu. Nie zasnął sam, czekał na Erena, aby położyć się od brzegu. Nienawidził spać od ściany. Szatyn posłusznie ułożył się na wskazanym miejscu. Powtórka z zeszłej nocy. Levi leżał wlepiając wzrok w podłogę, a Eren patrzył się w ścianę. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał się izolować. Rozmawiali na ten temat i Levi dał mu pozwolenie. Mimo to niepewnie postanowił zapytać.

\- Mogę Cię dotknąć?

\- Tak – mruknął chłodno.

Eren przylgnął do jego pleców i nieśmiało objął go w pasie. Levi nie próbował go objąć. Nie potrafił i zwyczajnie nie miał siły, aby dzisiaj się tego uczyć. Mocno złapał go za rękę, odrobinę za mocno.

\- Dobranoc - szepnął Eren wtulając twarz w jego włosy.

Napawał się ich miękkością i zapachem.

\- Śpij, bachorze.

W ciągu tej nocy Eren kilkakrotnie budził się i zastygał w bezruchu. Levi nie mógł spać. Słyszał jego nierówny oddech. Co więcej brunet robił tą dziwną rzecz. Chłodną ręką łapał nadgarstek dzieciaka. Przykładał palec wskazujący i środkowy do wewnętrznej strony jego ręki. Uciskał. Mocno uciskał. Potem puszczał jego rękę. Zasypiał. Chociaż nie, on nie zasypiał. To była raczej drzemka. Następnie znowu cucił się. Łapał go za nadgarstek, przykładał palce. Eren udawał, że śpi. Za pierwszym, drugim, trzecim razem nie wiedział, co on robi. Za czwartym zorientował się, że Levi mierzy mu puls.

Upewniał się, że żyje.

***

\- POBUDKA! POBUDKA!

Ktoś biegał po domu i energicznie uderzał o siebie pokrywkami od garnków. Celowo budził domowników. Levi zerwał się energicznie, a Eren zaraz po nim. Odruchowo spojrzeli na zegarek. Czwarta. Była czwarta rano! Podirytowana Lena wbiegła do przedpokoju w jasnym szlafroku.

\- CZYŚ TY ZDURNIAŁ JAKOB!? CO ROBISZ?!

Za je plecami chował się Claus z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na brata.

\- Wstajemy i idziemy testować sprzęcior!

\- Jeżeli TO Cię nie zabije, obiecuję zrobić to osobiście – warknął rozzłoszczony Levi.

Oczy miał jeszcze zaspane, a włosy rozczochrane. Tylko Eren zdawał się dostrzegać w tym obrazie coś ładnego. Nie, nie ładnego. Seksownego. Odruchowo zasłonił usta i nos koszulką. Cholera. PACHNIAŁA NIM. Nie. On cały NIM pachniał.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że trzeba to zrobić o takiej porze, a by nikt nie widział – wyszczerzył się Jakob.

Tylko mały Claus zdawał się podekscytowany i zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Finalnie wszystkim udało się zebrać. Po takiej pobudce nie chcieli już zasnąć. Levi warczał na Erena za to, ze zbyt długo okupował łazienkę. W rzeczywistości wyżywał się na nim za z zachowanie Jakoba. Mogli mieć przecież przyjemniejszą pobudkę.

\- Ja chcę to zobaczyć! Ja chcę to zobaczyć! – mały Claus zbiegał po klatce schodowej klaszcząc w dłonie.

\- Ciii... - uciszała go Lena w nadziei, że nie pobudzi sąsiadów.

Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się przed domem. Tylko Jakob trochę dziwnie schodził po schodach. Jedno spojrzenie kobaltowych oczu wystarczyło, aby ocenić, że skórzane pasy mające utrzymać broń były zapięte za ciasno.

\- Mam wrażenie, że krew nie dopływa Ci do ud. Nie uważasz, że powinieneś poluź....

\- NIE.

Levi zmrużył oczy.

\- Jak chcesz.

\- Chcę to zobaczyć! Chcę to zobaczyć – powtarzał Claus.

Jakob chwycił sprzęt i przymocował go do pasków na udach. Eren wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia, gdy z przerażeniem stwierdził, że poszwy na miecze znajdują się z tyłu. ON założył TO odwrotnie!

\- Jeżeli mógłbym coś zasugerować... - zaczął, ale Levi przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

\- Ja też chcę to zobaczyć – oznajmił triumfalnie.

Jakob stanął okrakiem na środku uliczki. Ugiął kolana, co sprawiało, że swoją postawą zaczął przypominać kaczkę. Wyglądało to tak komicznie, że Eren nie mógł pohamować się od mimowolnego uśmiechu.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał znieść jajko – mruknęła Lena.

Skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach i przyglądała się temu z miną zawodowego krytyka.

\- NIE ZNASZ SIĘ.

\- Słyszałaś, nie znasz się – powtórzył Levi, na co Eren bąknął śmiechem.

'Więc to było te jego specyficzne poczucie humoru?'

Jakob kiwał się na boki, po czym odkręcił butle z gazem, puścił linki i odbił się od ziemi. Haki wystrzeliły w górę wbijając się w najbliższy, możliwy obiekt, w tym wypadku wystawę sklepu spożywczego. Chłopak wywinął koziołka w powietrzu machając przy tym rękami. Eren pomyślał, że jego pierwszy raz był tragiczny, teraz jednak zrozumiał, że to naprawdę nic w porównaniu do wyczynu Jakoba. Rudowłosy zawisły w do góry nogami nad szyldem z napisem „Zawsze świeże mięso". Lena i Claus zaczęli zwijać się ze śmiechu, a skołowany Jakob machnął nogą tak energicznie, że jego but zsunął się z nogi i upadł pod stopami Levi'a. Eren zrozumiał jak duże miał szczęście, jeszcze kilka centymetrów, a nie wyszedłby z tego cało.

\- Z CZEGO SIĘ ŚMIEJECIE?! TAK MIAŁO BYĆ!

Kobaltowe, niewzruszone tęczówki spoczęły na Erenie. Ten szczyl miał najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.


	15. XV. Ja i moja, pijana gwiazda

Jakob wisiał tak z dobre pół godziny nim finalnie udało mu się odczepić jedną linkę, przypiąć haki stabilniej i jakoś opuścić na dół, a raczej upaść na kolanach. Sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru zabrzęczał głośno. Rudowłosy czuł na sobie wzrok Levi'a, który patrzył na niego z góry. Nie mógł tego znieść.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Teraz Twoja kolej! – krzyknął.

Wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem spojrzeli na Levi'a. Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał. Przeklął pod nosem, westchnął ciężko i powiedział w końcu.

\- Poddaje się.

Eren, Lena i Claus stanęli jak wryci. ŻE CO?! On...odpuścił?! Ale jak to?!

\- Ale czemu...? – zszokowany Jakob podniósł się z ziemi.

Bo Wasza babka wie za dużo?

Bo macie dług i nas nie wyrzucicie?

Bo NIKT nie może się zorientować?

Bo i tak widzieliście więcej niż powinniście?

Bo muszę chronić tego bachora?

\- Nie chcę tego robić – mruknął beznamiętnie.

Eren nie mógł uwierzyć słowom kaprala. To nie było w jego stylu. Paradoksalnie jego postawa tylko rozdrażniła Jakoba, który za wszelką cenę próbował namówić bruneta do przetestowania sprzętu.

\- Ale obiecałeś! To w takiej sytuacji wygrywam walkowerem?

\- Jak sobie chcesz – wzruszył ramionami.

Jakob skakał wokół niego bezskutecznie usiłując sprowokować. Nie mógł znieść faktu, że musiał znosić to upokorzenie w pojedynkę. Żadna, wymyślona Levi'owi kara nie mogłaby równać się z wiszeniem na szyldzie z napisem „Zawsze świeże mięso". Ten silny, zarozumiały, nadęty, mały chłopak mógł wykonać jedno jego polecenie. Co mogłoby być równie upokarzające, co mogłoby...no właśnie. Mały. Jakob wyszczerzył się jak dziki lis. Niewątpliwe kompleksem Levi'a był jego niski wzrost. To właśnie w tym kierunku postanowił pójść chłopak.

\- Mam dla Ciebie zadanie.

Lena machnęła ręką nie doceniając kreatywności brata.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – mruknął beznamiętnie Levi.

\- Odmalujesz sufit w salonie.

Zapadła długa chwila milczenia. Nikt nic nie mówił, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli jak piekielnie trafny był odwet Jakoba. Atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, jednak nikt nie śmiał nic powiedzieć. Nawet Eren zastanawiał się jak Levi z tego wybrnie. Nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której wspina się na taboret albo co gorsza dwa, aby sięgnąć sufitu. Nie było takiej opcji. Ackermann był zbyt dumny. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na to, a jednak musiał podołać postawionemu przed nim zadaniu.

\- Przyznaj, zajebiście to wymyśliłem – odparł rudowłosy.

Levi nic nie odpowiedział, ale chłodne, kobaltowe oczy zdawały się zwężać jak u gotowej do ataku pantery. Ten wzrok mówił tyle, co...

'Zabiję Cię za to'

***

Po powrocie do mieszkania zabrali się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Wszystkie czynności wykonywali w kompletnej ciszy. Tylko Jakob podśpiewywał pod nosem rzucając wszystkim triumfalne uśmieszki. Levi zajął swoje stałe miejsce na kanapie, obok Erena i w spokoju popijał czarną, mocną kawę. Rozpoczęło się coś jakby...pojedynek tytanów. Niepisana walka, oparta na jednej, prostej zasadzie – kto komu bardziej dowali. Jakob ponaglał wszystkich. Nawet sam zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń, aby tylko jak najszybciej zobaczyć jak ten mały, bezczelny, nadęty chłopak wspina się, aby dosięgnąć sufitu. Widok ten zdawał się Jakobowi lekiem na upokorzenie, którego doświadczył rano.

\- Jesteś straszną mendą – mruknęła Lena odkładając wycierając talerze.

\- Każdy upadek był tego warty – odparł.

Gdy już udało im się posprzątać wszyscy skierowali się do salonu. Chwila napięcia był mocno wyczuwalna. Tylko Levi pozostawał wyjątkowo spokojny. Na jego twarzy nie było widać najmniejszego grymasu ani irytacji.

\- Co Ci będzie potrzebne, Farlan? – wyszczerzył się Jakob.

Stołek? Taboret? A może dwa na raz?

\- A co jest potrzebne do malowania? – ironizował Levi – Wydaje mi się, że pędzel i farby, ale uwzględniając Twoje poczucie estetyki mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć.

Jakob chciał dopytać czy aby na pewno nie będzie potrzebował czegoś jeszcze. Przez coś miał rzecz jasna namyśli przedmioty, na które musiałby się wdrapać. Ostatecznie przyniósł jednak pędzel i farby, które postawił na stoliku. Nastąpiła chwila dziwnego napięcia. Levi momentalnie podszedł do Erena. Blisko. Zbyt blisko. Jaeger poczuł jak zabiło mu serce. Czemu on tak nagle? Brunet pogładził chłopaka po policzku, na co ten nabrał w płuca powietrza. Och, jak uwielbiał sposób, w który ten dzieciak wzdychał.

\- Na kolana – rozkazał raptownie Levi.

Eren oblał się rumieńcem. Miał jedno skojarzenie i najwyraźniej Lena również, bo zasłoniła usta dłonią.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie zadawaj pytań tylko klękaj, szczylu.

Ukląkł przed nim. W salonie. Przy wszystkich. Zielone tęczówki zaczęły drżeć. Levi zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał na niego w ten zimny, prowokujący sposób i poklepał go policzku.

\- Mega seksowne – szepnęła Lena na tyle cicho, że tylko Jakob zdołał to usłyszeć.

Właściwie rudzielec sam szeroko otworzył usta. Między tą dwójką była taka cholerna chemia, że nie dało się jej nie dostrzec.

\- Tak...dobrze? – mruknął Eren.

Nie rozumiał, czemu to robi, a jednak nie potrafiłby mu odmówić. Wyczekująco spojrzał na kaprala.

\- Idealnie – pochwalił go Levi.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Erena i powoli obszedł go dookoła. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Kątem oka obserwował te idealnie wypolerowane buty stąpające po pokoju. Przypomniała mu się scena z sądu. Dlaczego nawet to potrafiło go kręcić?! Ostatecznie brunet zatrzymał się z tyłu, tuż za plecami chłopaka. Bardzo powolnym, drażniącym ruchem usiadł mu na ramionach.

\- To teraz wstawaj i nieś mnie.

Lena szturchnęła Jakoba.

\- Dobra, to więcej niż mega seksowne – szepnęła.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie! – warknął.

Dlaczego ten facet nawet, gdy musiał malować sufity pozostawał tak piekielnie dominującą stroną?! Eren niepewnie wstał, jednak trochę się zachwiał.

\- Tego akurat nie spieprz. Ja niosłem Cię na plecach przez całe miasto, przyda Ci się taki trening.

\- Tak, kaa....tak, Farlan – w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, aby nie użyć słowa kapral.

Malowanie szło im zręcznie. Levi był dokładny, bardzo precyzyjny, a Lena zachwycona porządkiem, jaki właśnie zaczynał panować w jej mieszkaniu. Tylko mały Claus zmarszczył nos.

\- Nie podoba mi się – mruknął.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Levi z nienaturalną wprost cierpliwością.

\- Ja śpię w salonie. Gdy zasypiam chcę widzieć gwiazdy. Często to sobie wyobrażałem i...

\- Rozumiem – rzekł brunet.

Naprawdę rozumiał. Wizja tego chłopca była mu szalenie bliska. Sam tyle lat tutaj żył. Wychował się w zatęchłej, podziemnej norze mając nad głową jedynie betonowe sklepienie.

\- Podaj mi czarną farbę, Marco. Musimy mieć tło, aby malować gwiazdy.

Scena ta była strasznie ujmująca. Lena i Jakob stali oparci o ścianę obserwując dwóch chłopców tworzących konstelację na ich brzydkim suficie, w obskurnej, podziemnej kamienicy. Tak, jakby tworząc to dzieło wprowadzali w ten dom cząstkę wolności. Eren przypomniał sobie słowa, które powiedział Mikasie, kiedy pędzili przez ośnieżone pola za murem.

' - Nie umrzesz Eren. Masz żyć!

\- Tak, a jednak czuję, że nigdy więcej nie będę widział gwiazd w taki sam sposób ' (cyt. Rodział V)

Dialog ten głośnym echem rozbrzmiał w jego głowie. Skąd mógł mieć wtedy takie przeczucie?

***

Do wieczora salon został już całkowicie odmalowany. Mało tego, zdołali pomyć wszystkie okna, podłogi, a Levi uporał się nawet z popraniem wszystkich obrusów i firanek.

\- Anioły! Normalnie anioły – zachwalała chłopaków Lena – gdzie zgubiliście skrzydła? – zażartowała Lena.

\- Czekają na nas za murem – szepnął dyskretnie Eren w kierunku Levi'a.

Nie chcieli wdychać oparów farby, dlatego postanowili spędzić tę noc wspólnie, w kuchni. Lena rozścieliła na podłodze dodatkowe ilości kołder, przez co wnętrze nabrało całkiem przytulnego klimatu.

\- A teraz...- dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się i wyciągnęła coś z szafki – niespodzianka!

W rękach trzymała dwie butelki bardzo mocnej whisky, ewidentnie ukradzionej z Górnego miasta.

\- To za Waszą pomoc! Będziemy świętować! – krzyknął Jakob.

Wszyscy usiedli w kółku na wyłożonej kołdrami, kocami i poduszkami podłodze. Lena rozlała wszystkim alkohol, jedynie mały Claus dostał szklaneczkę soku. Atmosfera zrobiła się dziwnie...rodzinna. Tak, to było właściwe słowo. Zarówno Erena, jak i Levi'a nachodziły te straszne myśli. A co by się stało gdyby zostali? Przybrali inne imiona? Mogli kochać się zdrowi i bezpieczni. Skryć pod innymi nazwiskami...Ale nie. Jeden Najpotężniejszym Żołnierzem Ludzkości, drugi jej Ostatnią Nadzieją. Mieli misję wobec świata. Ich przeznaczeniem nie było chować się w klatkach, ale walczyć o wolność dla siebie i świata.

\- Czy Ty kiedykolwiek piłeś, dzieciaku? – zagaił Levi popijając łyk whisky.

\- W zasadzie, to nie... - mruknął.

Zdarzyło mu się pociągnąć łyk ścierwa, jakie popijał Pixis, ale nie chciał nazywać tego incydentu spożywaniem alkoholu. Levi pewnie by tylko go wyśmiał.

\- Heej, no to pierwszy raz! Twoje zdrowie – Jakob uniósł szklankę, a za nim wszyscy wznieśli toast.

\- Marco, zastanawiam się...jak to z Wami było. No nie daje mi to spokoju – zagaiła Lena.

\- Ale co z nami? – Eren zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie udawaj głupiego, widać, że się do siebie kleicie – oznajmił Jakob.

Levi posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie. Nie, żeby Jakob się mylił. Zwyczajnie to określenie ewidentnie do niego nie przemawiało.

\- Kiedy zaczął Ci się podobać? – sprecyzowała pytanie Lena.

O, akurat to spodobało się Ackermannowi. Eren się speszył. Lubił go takiego, jak się rumieni i chrzani głupoty nim w końcu przejdzie do rzeczy. To zakłopotanie...eh, znowu odzywała się w nim ta sadystyczna cząstka? Szatyn upił kilka porządnych łyków alkoholu. Do takiego pytania potrzebował nabrać trochę odwagi. Mimo to nie próbował zmienić tematu. W zasadzie nawet się otworzył.

\- Właściwie to przez całe życie nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że już go wcześniej widziałem – zaczął mówić tak, jakby Levi'a nie było w pokoju – W sensie to nawet na pewno widziałem i słyszałem o nim dużo. Jak go wreszcie poznałem to wszystko, co normalnie mi wychodziło zacząłem...no psuć.

\- Co Ty gadasz, Marco? – Levi uniósł brew.

Eren zabawnie wymachiwał rękami próbując zasugerować mu w migowym, że widział go przecież w pochodzie, że słyszał o Najsilniejszym Żołnierzu Ludzkości, ale Ackermann coraz bardziej unosił brew. Nie rozumiał...dobra, rozumiał, ale lubił na niego patrzeć. Szczególnie, gdy myślał, że wszystko psuje. Uwielbiał jego zażenowanie.

\- No na przykład jak wycierałem talerz. Nigdy nie zbiłem talerza przy wycieraniu! I wiecie, kiedy był mój pierwszy raz? Jak na mnie spojrzał. Albo jak palnąłem coś głupiego, albo Jean opowiedział tą debilną historię jak przewróciłem się w biegu. To był jeden, jedyny raz!!! Przysięgam, ale wiecie co? Jean musiał tą historię opowiedzieć przy nim – tu wskazał palcem na Levi'a – Zawsze, to ale zawsze doświadczam w Twojej obecności jakiegoś upokorzenia – tu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do bruneta.

\- Ale kto to Jean? – dopytywała się Lena.

\- Mniejsza, mów dalej – Levi poganiał Erena.

\- Akurat wtedy, kiedy zależy mi żeby wyglądać poważnie, silnie, energicznie to nic mi nie wychodzi! Zawsze jak wchodzisz do pokoju to nastaje taka zajebista cisza. Patrzą się na Ciebie wszystkie dziewczyny i wiesz co mają w głowach?! Nie, nie wiesz! Ale ja wiem! Bo ja myślę to samo.

Levi wypił pełną szklankę.

Dobra, szczyl upija się szybko.

Jednak na trzeźwo on również tego nie przyjmie.


	16. XVI. My i nasza tajemnica

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Mały Claus zdążył już usnąć na kolanach Leny, która położyła go na poduszce i okryła kocem jak najcenniejszy skarb. Wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu kipieli od skrywanych wcześniej emocji. Coś, co nigdy nie miało ujrzeć światła dziennego wybrało właśnie tę porę, aby męczyć domowników i skłonić do zeznań.

\- Zamknij się – mruknął Levi i znacząco położył dłoń na kolanie Erena.

Z początku można było odnieść wrażenie, że ruch ten był agresywny, przepełniony złością. Dopiero po chwili zorientowano się, że on go uspokajał. Przytrzymał tą rękę odrobinę za długo i dopiero jak dzieciak dyskretnie kiwnął głową Levi powoli ją cofnął. To kiwnięcie ze strony Erena było w pewnym stopniu znakiem. Informacją, że oczyścił się ze zbędnych emocji. Czy zaczynali rozumieć się bez zbędnych słów?

\- Przepraszam – mruknął szatyn.

Odstawili puste szklanki na podłodze, a Lena od razu napełniła je kolejną dawką bursztynowej cieczy. W zasadzie sama mentalność tego rodzeństwa była dla Erena dziwna, niespotykana. Swoboda, z jaką mówili o relacji dwóch facetów była zastanawiająca. Tą dwójkę też otaczała pewna historia. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zaczęło go to intrygować

\- A jak jest z Wami? – Eren wskazał dłonią Jakoba i Lenę.

Nie precyzował pytania. Chciał dowiedzieć się o nich więcej, ale bez narzucania schematu, według którego, mieliby mówić. Bez nakierowywania na elementy biografii na podstawie, których mieliby snuć opowieść. Był ciekawy, co wybiorą. O czym opowiedzą.

\- Nasz ojciec był handlarzem niewolników. Matka była jedną ze schwytanych na sprzedaż kobiet. Trzymał ją długo i odwlekał moment transakcji w nieskończoność, ponieważ się zakochał. W końcu u niego zamieszkała. Ukrywali ten związek, to znaczy...istnienie silniejszego uczucia. Każde z nas wychowywała babcia. Gdy przychodziliśmy na świat mama oddawała nas do opieki. Dla handlarza z górnej części miasta posiadanie bękartów z niewolnicą nie jest powodem do dumy – zwierzyła się Lena.

Levi przywykł do takich historii. Słuchał jej w skupieniu, ale nie robiła większego wrażenia. Eren był zszokowany. W pewien sposób poruszyło go to zwierzenie. Wychował się w świecie, z którego czerpał wzorzec pełnej, normalnej, kochającej rodziny. Tu wszystko było inne.

\- Ale...babcia to mama mamy, tak? – dopytywał się.

Coś mu nie pasowało. Skoro matka była niewolnicą, dlaczego babcia nie?

\- Tak – odparła Lena, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz w świecie.

\- To dlaczego ona jest wolna?

\- No, normalnie. Niewolników łapie się konkretnych. Znajduje osobę o danej umiejętności albo określonym wyglądzie czy płci. Na przykład klient szuka kobiety, która dobrze szyje i haftuje to dostaje szwaczkę. Jeżeli szuka dziewczyny do świadczenia usług o konkretnym typie urody to znajdują mu taką lub jeżeli szukają chłopaków...Tu dużo osób szuka chłopców, bo u Was, na górze patrzą na to krzywo. Tutaj przyjezdni mogą anonimowo się zabawić, nawet jeżeli nie chcą kupić kogoś na własność – wyjaśnił Jakob, również zaskoczony, że Eren o tym nie wiedział – nasza matka była drobna z rudymi, długimi włosami. Złapali ją ponieważ była ładna i wyróżniała się z tłumu.

\- Moja siostra miała zostać sprzedana – wypalił Eren.

Nastała cisza, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nawet Levi, który nie znał wcześniej tej historii.

\- Masz siostrę? – dopytywała się Lena.

\- W zasadzie to przyjaciółka. Przyjaciółka jak siostra – wyjaśnił – Tak właśnie ją poznałem. Byliśmy dziećmi. Uprowadzili ją, a całą rodzinę wymordowano. Widziałem ciała w jej domu. Ojciec kazał mi czekać przed budynkiem, do którego zabrali dziewczynkę. Miałem niczego nie robić, tylko czekać aż wróci z żandarmerią.

\- Ale nie czekałeś – oznajmił Levi.

Nie znał tej opowieści, ale wiedział, że on by nie czekał z założonymi rękoma. To nie Eren. On taki nie był.

\- Ja...- zawiesił się szatyn – ja...ja...zabiłem ich.

Zapadła długa chwila milczenia. Wszyscy automatycznie sięgnęli po szklanki. Alkohol zadziwiająco skutecznie rozwiązywał im języki. Eren odetchnął głębiej. Zastanawiał się, jaki los mógłby czekać Mikasę, gdyby jej wtedy nie pomógł.

\- Wciąż nie pojmuję jednego. Co Ty do cholery robisz w Podziemiu? – mruknął Jakob.

\- Nie dość, że z Podziemia, to jeszcze tej samej płci, kradnie, potrafi się bić...to za nim pobiegłeś, prawda? Zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej? – Lena puściła Erenowi oczko.

Ona naprawdę myślała, że jest tu tylko dla Levi'a, że za nim uciekł. Zakochał się w osobie z najgorszej dzielnicy i to jeszcze chłopaku. Ale czy ta historia nie byłaby fascynująca? Nawet, jeżeli tak daleka od prawdy. Cały wieczór pili i rozmawiali. Zwierzali się, opowiadali różne historie. Jedynie Levi mówił najmniej. Pogrążył się w myślach próbując zwizualizować sobie opowieść Erena. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

'Mój odważny dzieciak'

Poszli spać dopiero koło drugiej. Lena, Jakob i Claus, ściśnięci po jednej stronie kuchni, a Levi i Eren po drugiej. Jaeger nie pytał już czy może go dotknąć. Wtulił się w plecy bruneta dokładnie tak, jak zeszłej nocy. Mimo późnej pory Levi nadal miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Eren ponownie udawał, że śpi i ponownie coś w jego wnętrzu rozpadało się na kawałki, kiedy Ackermann, co pół godziny sprawdzał mu puls. Chłopak zasypiał myśląc o tym jak strasznej traumy musiał doświadczyć. Czego jeszcze o nim nie wiedział?

***

Ackermann nie spał tej nocy praktycznie wcale. W końcu zerwał się jakoś po piątej. Czuł, że nie może bezczynnie leżeć. Spojrzał na wdzierające się przez okno smugi światła. Obserwowanie wschodzącego słońca nie było jego ulubioną czynnością. Przysuwało mu na myśl niezbyt przyjemne skojarzenia. Zdecydowanie bardziej lubił zachody. Wszystko pod osłoną nocy zdawało mu się ładniejsze, czystsze. Wstał i ostrożnie, aby nikogo nie zbudzić skierował się do łazienki. Przemył twarz, ubrał ciemne spodnie i szary sweter, po czym po cichu wyszedł z mieszkania. Pierwsze kroki skierował w stronę targu, skąd planował załatwić coś na śniadanie, jednak jego wzrok przykuła stojąca w tuż obok mała dziewczynka. Jej dłonie były pełne sterty gazet, które sprzedawała, aby zarobić na życie.

\- Najświeższe wiadomości! Żandarmeria uniewinniła człowieka tytana! – krzyczała chcąc nakłonić przechodniów na zakupu.

Levi momentalnie zawrócił. Ile sił w nogach pobiegł do mieszkania Leny. Wszedł do środka i odkrył, że wszyscy nadal śpią. Podszedł do kuchni, uklęknął obok Erena i pochylił się na jego uchem.

\- Wstawaj, dzieciaku. Na nas już czas.

\- Co...? – mruknął sennie Eren.

Najchętniej wtuliłby się w jego silne ramiona i ponownie zasnął. Był niewyspany, a w głowie nadal mu się kręciło.

\- Uniewinnili Cię.

Dopiero teraz podniósł się z miejsca. Również szybko się umył i ubrał, poganiany przez stojącego obok Levi'a. Posłał ukradkowe spojrzenie śpiącemu rodzeństwu. Tylko mały Claus otworzył oczka i już chciał do nich podejść, kiedy Levi przyłożył palec do ust.

\- Ciii...- syknął.

Chwycił Erena za ramię i wyszli w równie tajemniczych okolicznościach, w jakich się pojawili. W milczeniu przedzierali się przez senne miasto. Większość ludzi zaczęła wychodzić przed domy. Robiło się gwarno, a wszyscy zaczęli żywo plotkować na temat informacji, która pojawiła się w dzisiejszej gazecie. Levi złapał rękę dzieciaka. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby zgubił go teraz w tłumie. Eren splótł ich place. Szli szybkim tempem i nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jak dwójka niewinnych chłopaków. Cywili zlewających się z szarą masą. Wreszcie dotarli do strzeżonej bramy oddzielającej Podziemie od górnej części miasta. Przy wejściu stało kilku przedstawicieli Żandarmerii pochłoniętych jakąś rozmową.

\- Nie powinni się tym zajmować członkowie Korpusu Stacjonarnego? – spytał Eren.

\- Myślę, że to ze względów pseudo bezpieczeństwa, po Twojej przemianie. Podczas ataku tytanów Żandarmeria zachowywała się jak myszy skrywające w dziurze przed wygłodniałym kotem. Teraz proszę bardzo! Wyszli z wewnętrznej części, aby zgrywać ważniaków i sprawdzać papiery – fuknął brunet.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł w stronę mężczyzn.

\- Chcemy przejść – oznajmił.

\- Obywatelstwo – rzekł chłodno jeden z Żandarmów.

\- Nazywam się Levi Ackermann, jestem kapralem Oddziału Zwiadowców i masz mnie puścić.

\- A ja jestem człowiekiem tytanem! – zaśmiał mu się w twarz.

\- Posłuchaj, jeżeli nie chcesz stracić zębów to...

\- PUŚĆ GO, Metz – żandarm usłyszał za sobą głos.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i aż zaniemówił. Tuż za metalową barierką, po drugiej stronie bramy znajdował się nikt inny jak dowódca Erwin Smith. Chociaż podniósł głos jego twarz wyglądała nad wyraz spokojnie. Tuż za nim, na drugim wierzchowcu siedziała Hanji Zoe.

\- Zwiadowcy! Zwiadowcy przy bramie w Podziemiu! – rozległ się czyjś głos, a pobliskie dzieciaki już podbiegły, aby im się przyjrzeć.

Levi i Eren przecisnęli przez naciskający nań tłum, po czym przeszli przez bramę na drugą stronę miasta.

'Gdzie?'

Levi'a ogarnęło to piekielne uczcie pustki.

'Gdzie to ciepło?'

Ackermann odruchowo próbował złapać jakąś przestrzeń w powietrzu.

'Gdzie jest jego ręka?'

Kątem oka spojrzał na stojącego przed dowództwem Erena. Wyprostował się, a piąstkę dociskał do serca. Salutował. Był żołnierzem, musiał salutować przed przełożonymi. Levi zmrużył oczy. Z niewiadomych przyczyn brak bliskości Erena pozbawił go również poczucia komfortu. Gdy przechodzili musieli puścić swoje ręce.

Gdzie jest Marco? Gdzie jest Farlan? Czy oni zostali w Podziemiu...?

Błękitne, przenikliwe oczy dowódcy spoczęły na brunecie.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz. W sumie...wyglądacie – z początku zdawał się nawet nie patrzeć na Erena, dopiero po chwili uśmiechnął się również w jego stronę.

\- Długo Wam zeszło. Gdzie mój koń? – Levi od razu zmienił temat.

\- Czeka w przy bramie głównej – odparła Hanji – Na razie siadaj z dowódcą, a ja wezmę Erena.

Nie podobało mu się to rozwiązanie. Wybitnie nie podobało.

\- Jak zwykle burdel, nie plan – skomentował.

Eren niepewnie usiadł na koniu Hanji, tuż za nią, a Levi podszedł do Erwina. Blondyn wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, jednak Ackermann uparcie ją ignorował. Mocno przytrzymał się siodła i zdołał podciągnąć. Był niski, ale silny, więc poradził sobie nawet zgrabniej niż Jaeger.

\- Więc wszystko się udało? – zaczął rozmowę Eren.

Widział, że Levi jest czymś rozzłoszczony. Zarówno Hanji jak i Erwinowi wydawał się taki jak zwykle, ale Eren widział jego złość. Kilka dni w Podziemiu wystarczyło, aby nauczyć się czytać z tych kobaltowych tęczówek.

\- Już tak – rzekł Erwin – Były problemy w sądzie, ponieważ na początku powołano na świadka Mikasę.

\- Ale...czemu problemy? Powiedziała coś nie tak? – zdziwił się Eren.

\- Przeciwnie, powiedziała wszystko dobrze, ich zdaniem jej ocena sytuacji wręcz nienaturalnie przemawiała na Twoją korzyść. Stwierdzili, że jest nieobiektywna. Dalej sądzą, iż jesteś niebezpieczny nie masz nad sobą kontroli, a ktoś mający z Tobą bliską więź jak Mikasa zawsze będzie zeznawać nieszczerze.

\- To jak ich przekonaliście?

\- Udokumentowałem tamtą sytuację. Powiedziałem, że nie było innego wyjścia do opanowania sytuacji niż zamiana Ciebie w tytana i...

\- Ej, nie przypisuj wszystkich zasług sobie! Też pracowałam zbierając dokumenty – wtrąciła Hanji.

\- Dobrze – zaśmiał się Erwin – Hanji pomagała, ale generalnie najmocniejszym argumentem okazał się Levi. Przypomniałem im o sytuacji, która miała miejsce przy ostatniej rozprawie. Powiedziałem również, że to on wyciągnął Ciebie z ciała tytana. Osoba, która nie jest z Tobą związana emocjonalnie, która gotowa jest zabić Cię w każdej chwili i pilnować bez większej refleksji okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. To dobry argument właśnie dlatego, że jest stanowczy i bezwzględny.

Levi kurczowo zacisnął ręce na materiale swetra. Był wściekły. Rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Erenowi. Dotarło do nich, że dla dobra sprawy muszą zachować to w tajemnicy. Znowu to samo! Znowu nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Wcześniej o Zwiadowcach, teraz o ich relacji. Czy właśnie zostali tajemnymi kochankami? Czy wszystko musiało być takie trudne?!

Levi parsknął zirytowany.

\- Co Ci się nie podoba? – mruknął Erwin.

\- WSZYSTKO.

\- Jak zwykle sympatyczny – zaśmiał się blondyn.

Buntownicza postawa bruneta w pewien sposób go ujmowała. Kobaltowe tęczówki wciąż uparcie śledziły jednak tylko te zielone. Wychodziło na to, że...

...Marco i Farlan musieli zostać w Podziemiu.


	17. XVII. My i nasz niewygodny układ

Eren spojrzał w niebo, dzieło natury tak obce dla Leny i Jakoba, a jednak wydało mu się dziwnie brzydkie. Szare sklepienie otulone ciemnymi chmurami. Czym różniło się od podziemnych, murowanych sufitów? Najpiękniejsze niebo, jakie mógł sobie teraz wyobrazić to to rozgwieżdżone, które obserwował jadąc konno przez pola za murem. Chociaż nie. Istniało jedno piękniejsze. Malowane białą farbą na czarnym tle przez najdroższą dłoń, którą jeszcze niedawno ściskał. To uczucie, którym obdarzył kaprala nie było normalne. Dał ponieść się chwili, kiedy jeszcze pozostawali chłopcami z Podziemia. Teraz obserwował go galopującego z dowódcą Erwinem Smithem. Odczuwał stratę. Korpus Zwiadowczy można było podzielić na dwie, wyraźne części. Dowództwo i resztę. Między pierwszym, a drugim filarem istniał wyraźny dystans. Jak to teraz miało wyglądać? Miał salutować, co rano przed Levi'em, jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Miał obojętnie obserwować ramiona, w które jeszcze niedawno wolno mu było się wtulić? To wszystko traciło sens. Eren marzył o tym, aby móc stać się jednym z nich i to uczucie było tak silne jak dawne pragnienie, aby zostać zwiadowcą. Chciał stanąć przy dowódcy Erwinie jak Hanji i Levi, jak równy z równym. Tak, żeby Levi się nie musiał za niego tłumaczyć. Przypomniała mu się rozprawa sądowa. To nie tak, że scena ta wyparowała mu z pamięci. Pamiętał moment, w którym wycelowano lufę w kierunku jego twarzy. Brakowało sekundy, a ten Żandarm by w niego strzelił, ale...pojawił się Ackermann. On i te jego radykalne środki. Zmieścił się właśnie w tym ułamku sekundy. Tak, pobił go, a nawet brutalnie skatował. Eren Jaeger bardzo długo analizował to wspomnienie. Mikasa nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Armin nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Ba! Nawet ten cholernik Jean nie miałby psychiki. Levi podołał. Balansował na granicy moralności. Mimo to Eren nie żywił urazy. Przysiągłby, że jego spojrzenie tamtego dnia było inne. Jego oczy podczas rozprawy sądowej nie błyszczały w taki sam złowrogi sposób, jak gdy wbijał nóż w mężczyznę grożącego mu przed mieszkaniem Leny. To były zupełnie inne rodzaje agresji. Ciężko było czytać z gestów Levi'a. Wcześniej myślał, że zrozumienie Mikasy dla osoby postronnej może być całkiem problematyczne. Mylił się. Levi był trudniejszy. Głęboki jak ocean. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości, której nikt nie pojmował. Dosłownie nikt, bo przecież ta jego irytacja, kiedy wskakiwał na konia nie była naturalna. Hanji nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, ba nawet Erwin nie widział. Eren jednak czuł, dostrzegł ten niepokój w spojrzeniu, a teraz wpatrywał się w tę sylwetkę galopującego bruneta. Ideał znowu się oddalał. Był poza jego zasięgiem...

\- Hej Eren, nie mogę się doczekać jak przeprowadzimy nowe eksperymenty – zaczęła Hanji.

Wcześniej by się stresował, teraz miał to gdzieś.

\- Jakie?

\- Przygotowałam specjalne zastrzyki.

Wcześniej by się wzdrygnął, teraz nic nie miało znaczenia.

\- Co powodują?

\- Na przykład zwięks...

\- ŻADNYCH EKSPERYMENTÓW BEZ MOJEJ ZGODY, ZOE – warknął Levi nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę.

Wszystko go obchodziło i wszystko miało znaczenie. W tej jednej, krótkiej sekundzie, bo usłyszał JEGO głos. Dusił się, męczył, nie wiedział jak będzie dalej, ale zmotywował się, aby piąć do przodu. Zbliżając się do dowództwa automatycznie zbliży się do Ackermanna.

***

Wkroczyli na terytorium zewnętrznego miasta. Zsiedli z koni, po czym skierowali się do koszar przeznaczonych dla Korpusu Stacjonarnego. Tam czekały na nich mundury, mogli swobodnie się przebrać. Oczywiście dla kaprala Levi'a było inne pomieszczenie niż dla żołnierza Erena Jaegera. Wszystko było oddzielne. Eren niepewnie nacisnął klamkę wskazanych przez Hanji drzwi.

\- Eren! – Armin rzucił mu się na szyję.

Za chłopakiem podążyli kolejno Mikasa oraz Sasha, Jean jedynie poklepał go po ramieniu. Rywalizowali, niby się nie lubili, a jednak chłopak również martwił się o Erena. Mimo rywalizacji i dogryzania udało im się zaprzyjaźnić. Trochę tak, jak było w przypadku Jakoba i Levi'a...nie. Nie. NIE! W jego umyśle znowu był Levi. Tylko Levi. DLACZEGO ON?

\- Wszystko w porządku, Eren? Wyglądasz dobrze. Nie jesteś niedożywiony ani nic – Mikasa z nieukrywaną czułością pogładziła jego policzek.

\- Tak. Wszystko dobrze – uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Martwiliśmy się o Ciebie. Te dni w ukryciu musiały być straszne – oznajmił Armin podając mu białą koszulę, spodnie i pasy od trójwymiarowego manewru.

\- Chyba musicie wyjść, dziewczyny! – krzyknął Jean sugerując, że Eren będzie się przebierać.

Mikasa wywróciła oczami, ale posłusznie opuściła pokój.

\- W zasadzie nie było tak źle - mruknął Eren.

Zdjął z siebie kradziony, ciemny sweter i nie mogąc się powstrzymać przysunął go do twarzy. Niesamowite! Nadal nim pachniał. Czuł, że odchodzi od zmysłów, ale nie mógł dać tego po sobie poznać. Położył stare ubrania na niskiej ławeczce, po czym szybko ubierał kolejne elementy munduru.

\- Pewnie nie mieliście, o czym gadać. W sumie nie chciałbym być na Twoim miejscu. To piekielnie niezręczne – rzekł Jean.

\- Tak. Piekielnie niezręczne – przyznał Eren.

Przed oczami miał scenę, w której siedział na jego kolanach.

Cholernie, piekielnie, kurewsko, źle, niesamowicie, ahahdsaffssss...tak, to było niezręczne.

***

Wyszli przed budynek. Każdy dosiadł swojego wierzchowca i ruszyli prosto do siedziby Korpusu Zwiadowczego. Na przedzie kolumny standardowo dowództwo – Erwin, Levi i Hanji. Dopiero za nimi Eren, Mikasa, Jean i cała reszta. Czekał. Wyczekiwał najkrótszego chociażby momentu, w którym Levi odwróci się, aby obdarzyć go przez sekundę tym chłodnym spojrzeniem. Taki moment nie nadszedł. Pędzili przed siebie, a Eren pozostawał w tyle. Sylwetka Ackermanna rozmazywała mu się z każdym ruchem galopującego konia. Mocno chwycił się jego krzywy. Znowu ten widok. Przypomniało mu się rozgwieżdżone niebo w nocy, w którą pędzili przez pola ku atakowanemu miastu. Potem przed oczami miał obraz gwiazd malowanych przez Levi'a na suficie. Właściwie, to miał talent. To nie było kilka kresek i kółek. Były cienie, były proporcje, ta konstelacja zdawała się żyć. Dlaczego nigdy mu nie powiedział? Dlaczego nie oznajmił, że miał talent?

\- Widzisz Eren, znów możesz patrzeć w niebo. Mówiłeś, że nigdy... - zaczęła Mikasa.

\- Mówiłem, że nigdy nie będę widział gwiazd w taki sam sposób. Pamiętam – oznajmił chłodno.

Jak żałował, że Levi nie słyszał tego zdania. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet czy nie powtórzyć go jeszcze raz, aby tym razem dosłyszał. Chciał się wydrzeć tak głośno, aby hulający wiatr mu nie przeszkadzał. Zawahał się jednak. Umilkł. Wycofał.

\- Możesz patrzeć w niebo. Zobacz, należy do Ciebie – szepnęła chcąc go uspokoić.

\- Niebo jest coraz bardziej poza moim zasięgiem – warknął.

Nie spojrzał w górę. Obserwował skrzydła wolności powiewające na pelerynie kaprala.

***

Dojechali na miejsce. Zszedł z konia i od razu poczuł na sobie czyjś stanowczy uścisk. Mikasa wtuliła się w niego. Eren siłą rzeczy zaczął analizować sposób, w jaki to robiła. Intuicyjnie, podobnie jak on, jedną ręką gładząc po plecach. Przypomniał mu się specyficzny sposób, w jaki zrobił to Levi. Mocno, a jednak niepewnie. Przykładając dłoń do serca, aby sprawdzić czy bije i...

\- Eren, tak bardzo się martwiłam.

\- Niepotrzebnie, wiesz, że sobie dam radę – mruknął.

Gdy go puściła chłopak od razu dostrzegł stojących tuż obok Armina i Jeana. Rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu. Gdzie Levi? W tej jednej sekundzie brunet zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Został zaciągnięty do wspólnego, małego saloniku, gdzie od razu zaczęli go zagadywać. Nie poruszali konkretnego tematu. Były to luźne swobodne rozmowy i żarty. Eren nie zaprzeczał, że widok przyjaciół był miły, a jednak nie był się w pełni nim delektować, ponieważ coś zajmowało mu myśli. Przez kilka godzin nie widział absolutnie nikogo z dowództwa. Dopiero, gdy nastała pora obiadowa i wszyscy zgromadzili się w jadalni miał okazję ponownie zobaczyć Levi'a. Eren wszedł pierwszy, zajął swoje stare miejsce mając Armina i Mikasę po swoich dwóch stronach. Nie było już niskiego stolika i tej małej kanapy, na której siedząc opierał nogę o kolano Ackermanna. Wszystko zdawało się powracać do normy.

\- Dziś będzie dobry obiad, bo gotuje Petra – szepnął Jean, na co Armin również wyraźnie się ucieszył.

Paskudna kuchnia Hanji była znana w całym oddziale, jedynie Sasha nie narzekała na jej specyficzny smak. Levi pojawił się jadalni spóźniony. Zawzięcie rozmawiając, o czym z Zoe nawet nie spojrzał w stronę Erena. Szatyn zaczynał się zastanawiać czy Ackermann jest w stanie podjąć tak radykalne środki. Czy on dla dobra misji naprawdę chce zakończyć tę relację? Udawać, że do niczego nie doszło? Po chwili Petra wniosła do pomieszczenia pieczoną gęś z jabłkami. Jej aromatyczny zapach rozniósł się po całej jadalni.

\- Wybitnie się starała na powrót kaprala – szepnęła Sasha w stronę Mikasy.

Eren słyszał ten szept. Z resztą wszyscy słyszeli, nawet Armin przytaknął ruchem głowy.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Eren nie zastanawiając się nad tym jak idiotycznie może brzmieć to pytanie.

\- Jest w nim zakochana, młotku – Jean popukał się w czoło patrząc na Erena jak na niepojmującego nic dzieciaka.

\- Starała się, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność – mruknęła Mikasa.

\- Może po prostu go lubi...

\- Eren, Sasha widziała jak Petra pisała list do rodziny. Nawet specjalnie się z tym nie kryła, wiesz jak to dziewczyny, lubią pogadać o chłopakach. Jest w jego oddziale już szmat czasu. Wiedzą o nim nawet jej rodzice... - kontynuował Jean.

\- Jej rodzice? Wiedzą, że niby co? – w głosie Erena słychać było wyraźne oburzenie.

\- Kim jest Ackermann, jak wygląda i że ich córka go kocha. Siostra namawia ją w listach, aby wyznała uczucia, ale ona wyraźnie się wstydzi.

Chłopak stracił apetyt. Ledwo skubnął to mięso. Podniósł wzrok na pochłoniętego rozmową Levi'a. Jego talerz również był pusty, natomiast ciągle dolewał sobie mocnej, czarnej kawy.

\- W sumie to byłaby ładna para – mruknęła Sasha.

\- Tak szczerze to nie widzę tego – odezwał się w końcu Armin.

Eren drgnął. Spojrzał na niebieskie, zamyślone oczy przyjaciela. Arlert nigdy nie bał się wyrazić opinii sprzecznej od poglądów, które jawnie głosili wszyscy wokół. Niepozorny, miły, cichy, a jednak wybijał się ponad tłum.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? – spytał Jean.

\- Bo on o niej nie myśli.

Armin śledził wzrokiem pogrążonego w rozmowie z Hanji i przeglądaniu jakiś papierów Levi'a. Mógłby przysiąc, że jakby zapytał kaprala, co jest na obiad, ten nie potrafiłby udzielić poprawnej odpowiedzi.

\- On jest wyprany z emocji, Armin. Lekceważy każdego i Petra nie stanowi wyjątku. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie okaże nią zainteresowania. Ona bardzo się stara, a dla niego taki układ byłby wygodny.

Eren westchnął głośno. Niechcący obarczył go najmniej wygodnym układem na świecie. Nie chciał tego. Nie zamierzał. Wszystko stało się samo.

***

Po obiedzie mieli jeszcze trochę czasu wolnego. Eren spędził go rzecz jasna w towarzystwie przyjaciół, rozmawiając o rzeczach przyziemnych. Po kolacji, na której już w ogóle nie zobaczył kaprala został odprowadzony do lochów. Obowiązek ten spełniła Hanji.

\- Jest wyjątkowo chłodno tej zimy, dlatego przyniosłam dodatkowy koc – oznajmiła chcąc brzmieć sympatycznie.

\- Eee...dzięki – bąknął Eren.

Spędzenie nocy w zimnej celi nie było tak przyjemne jak leżenie w stercie kołder na podłodze u Leny, grzanie nóg o gorący piecyk i...rąk o gorące ciało. Posłusznie dał się zamknąć. Położył na sporym, aczkolwiek niezbyt wygodnym łóżku i nakrył dwoma kocami na raz.

\- Dobranoc! – krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Hanji.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział jej cicho.

Leżał. Chociaż mało spał, oczy za żadne skarby nie chciały mu się zamknąć. Nie wierzył, że Levi mógłby coś z Petrą, a jednak Jean zasiał w nim jakieś ziarno niepokoju. Najgorsze było to, iż nawet ją lubił. Petra była miła i sympatyczna, chociaż zważywszy na okoliczności jej największą zaletą pozostawała płeć oraz brak zdolności przemiany w tytana. Eren podkulił nogi. Chciał już zasnąć, aby mieć siłę zerwać się o świcie i pójść na trening. Czuł się niestabilnie. Nie wiedział, na czym stoi. Odruchowo spojrzał na ścianę tak, jakby szukał na niej zegarka. Na próżno. W takich warunkach nie mógł nawet upewnić się, która właściwie była godzina. Wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz...

Stuk.

Stuk.

STUK.

Usłyszał dźwięk zbliżających się kroków. Serce mu zamarło. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale bardzo się spiął. Wzrok wlepił w kraty i zobaczył opartą o nie postać. Dopiero teraz momentalnie zerwał się do siadu.

\- Heichou...

Miał odruch salutowania, ale w ostatniej chwili zacisnął ręce na prześcieradle. Nie wiedział czy właśnie rozmawia z kapralem czy też chłopakiem z Podziemia. Levi nic nie odpowiedział. Zdjął z twarzy kaptur i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w Erena.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego pan przyszedł? – zadał po sobie dwa pytania o identycznym znaczeniu, ale brzmiące tak, jakby zostały skierowane do dwóch, różnych osób.

\- Przyszedłem przypilnować, abyś dzisiejszej nocy nie zamienił się w tytana. Nie chcę być ponownie ciągany po sądach – ironizował.

W ręku trzymał pęk klucz. Chwilę się nimi bawił. Miał opory, żeby otworzyć drzwi i do niego wejść. Wiedział, że gdy to zrobi złamie pewne zasady. W końcu westchnął. Nie wytrzymał. Przekręcił klucz i wszedł do środka. Powolnym, ale w pewien sposób prowokacyjnym krokiem zbliżył się do Erena patrząc na niego wyraźnie z góry.

\- Próbowałeś się ugryźć? Pokaż łapy – rozkazał.

Eren niepewnie wystawił ręce, a Levi mocno je chwycił. Nie szukał jednak żadnych ugryzień. To był zwykły pretekst, gra.

\- Nie próbowałem, sir.

Levi pochylił się nad nim. Jaeger siedział, a Acermann przed nim stał. Szatyn niepewnie splótł ich palce. Obaj poczuli bodźce, napięcie.

\- W usta też nie?

Sekunda. Nie, mniej. To był ułamek sekundy. Ciężko było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, kto pierwszy wpił się w czyje usta. Obaj opadli na łóżko, które zaskrzypiało głośno. Levi momentalnie przerwał pocałunek. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Chcę – z ust Erena padł jeden, krótki wyraz.

Pozwolenie, na które się umówili.


	18. XVIII. My i...

... zamknij się, szczylu.  
(*Levi nie wyraził zgody na zatytułowanie rozdziału)

Levi zmierzył wzrokiem leżącego pod nim Erena. Uniósł się na przedramionach, po czym spokojnie wstał. Bachor właśnie zakomunikował mu, że ma ochotę. Zrobił to w bardzo jednoznaczny sposób. Zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w bruneta wyczekująco. Chłopak leżał na plecach, jedynie głowę opierał o ścianę. Usta miał zaczerwienione od pocałunku. Brązowe włosy zupełnie mu się rozczochrały, a cienka koszulka podwinęła odsłaniając szczupły brzuch. Ubrany był w szorty i luźną bluzkę, podczas gdy Ackermann wciąż miał na sobie zapięty na ostatni guzik mundur.

\- Jesteś pewien, dzieciaku? - zapytał.

Wolał zapytać teraz. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego widok było podniecający. Zrozumiał, że jeżeli się do niego zbliży to raczej będzie miał problem z ewentualnym wycofaniem.

\- Jestem.

\- Dobrze.

Levi usiadł na brzegu łóżka. W charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób założył nogę na nogę i powoli zdjął swoje skórzane, perfekcyjnie wypastowane buty. Robiąc to cały czas patrzył chłopakowi w oczy. Ułożył je równiutko i zawiesił marynarkę na oparciu krzesła. Dopiero teraz ponownie wszedł na łóżko. Eren usiadł w rozkroku, plecami opierając się o chodną ścianę. Zabawne, teraz nie czuł jej zimna. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Levi zbliżył się do niego utrzymując ciężar ciała na kolanach. Ukląkł pomiędzy jego nogami. W takiej pozycji mógł patrzeć z góry na siedzącego chłopaka.

\- Co byś konkretnie chciał?

Sama pozycja, w której znajdował się Levi i sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył doprowadzał Erena do obłędu. W gruncie rzeczy Levi też był po raz pierwszy w takiej sytuacji. Poprzednie doświadczenia były czymś zupełnie innej kategorii. Teraz musiał zająć się tym szczylem i nie obdarować go przy okazji żadną, bolesną traumą.

\- WSZYSTKO - szepnął Eren.

Levi uniósł brew. Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Czyli mam po prostu zająć się Tobą tak, żebyś... - zaczął rozpinając koszulę.

\- Nie, nie!

\- Nie?

Levi zdębiał. Zastygł w bezruchu. Nie wiedział czy ten dzieciak chce czy może jednak nie. Ręce zatrzymał na trzecim guzik od swojej koszuli.

\- To znaczy chcę, ale nie żebyś się mną zajmował...

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, o czym mówisz, dzieciaku.

Eren poczerwieniał. Bardzo bał się kompromitacji. Brakowało mu jednak odpowiednich słów, aby przedstawić kapralowi, co dokładnie ma na myśli. Był zawstydzony. Levi onieśmielał go całą swoją osobą. Nie musiał dużo robić, wystarczyło, że był, żeby...

\- Po prostu to zróbmy.

\- Czekaj...Ty chcesz mieć to za sobą?

Szatyn nabrał powietrza w usta. Przeklinał siebie w tym momencie, ale musiał to powiedzieć.

\- Ja chcę do tego doczekać.

Podobał mu się tak bardzo, że chciał już przejść do rzeczy. Myślał o tym, że jeżeli Ackermann zacząłby go całować, przytulać, droczyć się to mógłby nie wytrzymać. Nie chciał się przed nim ośmieszyć.

\- Ty mały głupku - burknął Levi.

Faktycznie, przez moment przestraszył się, że Erenem kierują jakieś inne intencje. Odetchnął z ulgą. Ten dzieciak go chciał, a on nie pragnął niczego więcej niż mieć tego dzieciaka.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Nie przepraszaj jak jesteśmy....jak jesteśmy w łóżku - to słowo ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.

Rozpiął do końca koszulę, ale nie zdejmował jej. Poluzował tylko paski od trójwymiarowego manewru.

\- Czyli zależy Ci na tym żeby dojść w trakcie? - spytał prosto z mostu.

\- Heichou! - Eren zasłonił usta dłonią.

Wciąż wstydziła go ta bezpośredniość Levi'a. Musiał się przełamać i do niej przywyknąć. Poniekąd obaj musieli. Dla Ackermanna to również był pewnego rodzaju pierwszy raz. Owszem, sypiał już z kimś, ale to było doświadczenie zupełnie innego rodzaju.

\- Dobra, rozumiem - mruknął brunet - połóż się na boku.

Eren posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Właściwie, zrobił to zadziwiająco szybko. Tak bardzo go chciał, że zdawał się wysyłać sygnały każdą, najmniejszą cząstką swojego ciała. Leżał na boku z twarzą zwróconą w stronę Akcermanna. Patrzył z wyczekiwaniem i zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma robić. W końcu niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Faktycznie, Levi na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu. Podziwiał go. Delektował się wszystkimi gestami ze strony tego chłopaka. W końcu złapał jego dłoń i również położył się na łóżku szczelnie nakrywając kocem siebie i Erena. Ten koc pełnił rolę kryjówki, w której chowali się przed światem. Teoretycznie, mogliby się rozebrać, odrzucić kołdrę na bok albo najlepiej zapalić lampkę, ale chyba...byli na to jeszcze zbyt nieśmiali. Szczególnie Eren. Ten zapatrzony w niego dzieciak, który bał się przedwczesnej wpadki.

\- Wygodnie Ci...? - wypalił Jaeger.

\- Nie. To łóżko jest tragiczne, ale wcale o tym nie myślę.

Leżeli bardzo blisko siebie, praktycznie stykali się torsami. Levi jednak ułożył się od chłopaka nieco wyżej. Lubił to. Uwielbiał go dominować, a w normalnych okolicznościach z racji niskiego wzrostu nie miał wielu okazji do tego uczucia. Doznania, kiedy patrzy się z góry w te zielone oczy.

\- Unieś biodra - rozkazał.

Eren bez cienia sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie. Po chwili poczuł chłodną, silną dłoń na swoim boku. Podwinęła koszulkę i przejechała po gorącym, płaskim brzuchu, po czym zsunęła się niżej. Jednym, gwałtownym ruchem Levi ściągnął mu spodenki razem z bieliznę do połowy ud. Eren pisnął.

\- Kapralu!

\- Co...? Nie patrz tak na mnie, jakbyś nie wiedział, że musiałem to zrobić.

Eren głośno przełknął ślinę. Wtulił się mocno w tors Levi'a ukrywając zarumienioną twarz w zagłębiu jego szyi.

\- Wiem...- szepnął.

\- Pamiętasz, o czym mówiliśmy? - Levi energicznie chwycił dłoń chłopaka - A teraz ta łapa pod moją koszulę, tak?

Eren przytaknął kiwnięciem głowy. Wsunął dłoń pod bluzkę Levi'a. Musiał ominąć wszystkie, skórzane paski, których sprzączki zabrzęczały w charakterystyczny sposób. Sunął ręką po jego ciepłym ciele zatrzymując się na chwilę na mięśniach brzucha.

\- Jesteś niesamowity - skomplementował nieśmiało.

\- I dlatego nie sypiam z byle kim.

Levi zaczepnie przygryzł płatek jego ucha, a Eren rozluźnił się. Był chciany i pożądany. W tych silnych ramionach czuł się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Brunet był chłodny, cyniczny, dumny, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że naprawdę o niego dbał. Na pierwszym planie uwzględnił potrzeby Erena i chłopak miał tego świadomość. Niepewnie zacisnął rękę na skórze jego pleców.

\- Mocniej. Pamiętaj, że mam czuć Twój ból.

\- Tak...- szepnął wbijając paznokcie.

\- Dobry chłopiec.

Dłoń Levi'a spoczywająca na biodrze Erena, powoli przesunęła się na jego pośladki. Chłopak drgnął.

\- Nie możesz być teraz spięty. Rozluźnij się. Musisz przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia.

Eren reagował żywo. Im niżej Levi przesuwał rękę tym bardziej mruczał. Gdy zrobił to pierwszym palcem, dzieciak wydał ten dźwięk. Brunet czuł jak jego źrenice zwężają się z podniecenia. Ten dzieciak jęknął. Nie krzyknął. Nie pisnął. Nie mruknął. Jęknął. Levi wziął głęboki oddech. Zastanawiał się czy może to być spowodowane bólem, ale po chwili Eren poruszył biodrami. Nie, nie uciekał. Nie wycofywał się. ON się nadstawiał. Dopominał o więcej.

\- Ty mały, zboczony...- mruknął do jego ucha.

Eren w odwecie podrapał go po plecach. Nie, nie mocno. Prowokacyjnie.

\- Przepra...

\- Nawet nie próbuj.

Kilka kolejnych ruchów...Ten korytarz...Levi zaczynał się obawiać, że ktoś może ich usłyszeć. Niby piwnica, lochy, ale siłą rzeczy dźwięk się niósł. Na piętrze raczej nie było słychać, ale gdyby ktoś tu wszedł...

\- Ugryź mnie w ramię.

\- Co?!

\- Gryź dzieciaku, tylko w moje. NIE SWOJE.

Poczuł jego zęby. Zęby i paznokcie. Kolejne ruchy i kolejne powstrzymywane jęki. Nawet się do końca nie rozebrali, a już byli zlani potem.

\- Już - oznajmił Levi.

Eren cofnął usta. Czule pocałował miejsce, które przed chwilą skaleczył zębami. Kolejny jęk wydał mimowolnie na dźwięk...rozpinanego paska od spodni Ackermanna. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, ale nic nie mówili . Levi westchnął. Poczuł jak ten mały grzdyl rozszerza nogi. Był w nim chwilę później. Jedno pchnięcie. Drugie. Eren pisnął wyginając się w łuk. Tak, to było przewidywalne, że ten mały gnój...

...Levi westchnął. Ten mały gnój mimowolnie napiął wszystkie swoje mięśnie! Tego uczucia Ackermann nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Dzikie dreszcze przeszły go po karku. CZY ON SAM WŁAŚNIE....?!

Dyszeli swoich ramionach. Wstyd im było na siebie spojrzeć. Ile to właściwie było? 20 sekund? A może 30? Levi niepewnie podniósł wzrok. Dostrzegł jak usta Erena chcą ułożyć się w te cholerne „przepraszam", więc przerwał mu. Mocno gwałtownie pocałował. Uspokoił go pocałunkiem. Potem znowu oddychali ciężko. Żaden nic mówił. Trwało to jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Levi bał się, że dla Erena siłą rzeczy była to jakaś trauma. Cholera wie, co temu gnojkowi siedziało w głowie.

\- Czy...- zaczął Jaeger, na co brunet ożywił się wyraźnie.

Z niecierpliwością czekał na dalszą część jego pierwszych słów po.

\- Co? - ponaglił.

\- ...możemy jeszcze?

Tej nocy kochali się łącznie trzy razy. Za pierwszym trzydzieści sekund. Za drugim dwie minuty. Za trzecim przekroczyli trzy.

Levi otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Był świadomy faktu, że nie tak wygląda przeciętny stosunek. Już miał na końcu języka zdanie „to nie Ty spieprzyłeś, obaj spieprzyliśmy", ale Eren go uprzedził...

\- Jesteś w tym dobry...- wymruczał wtulając się mocno.

Najwyraźniej ten szczyl nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że coś poszło odrobinę nie tak jak powinno. Zasypiał w pełni usatysfakcjonowany nowym doświadczeniem. Levi pogładził go tylko po włosach.

W zasadzie...on też był usatysfakcjonowany. Cholernie usatysfakcjonowany. Ten chłopak działał na niego silniej, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Tylko niech lepiej nigdy nikomu nie wspomina o tych nieszczęsnych 30 sekundach.


End file.
